What if?
by Kellouka2
Summary: What if Beck and Jade never broke up? What if TWC never happened? All the episodes from 'Andre's horrible girl' until 'Tori Fixes Beck and Jade' with Beck and Jade as a couple. Major BADE. Rated T just to be safe... Current episode: Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, Part 2. LAST!
1. Andre's Horrible Girl

__**Hey people people! New story! I just thought of it... What if The Worst Couple never happened? What if Beck and Jade never broke up? All the episodes, from Andre's horrible girl until Tori saves Beck and Jade, with Beck and Jade as a couple! I hope you'll like it! Make sure to review, alert and favorit! ;P**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Andre's Horrible Girl_

"No!" Jade exclaimed angrily as headed to her locker.

"C'mon! Jadey!" Cat sqealed as she was running after her.

Jade opened her locker and grabbed a book. She closed it forcefully and looked Cat irritated. Cat smiled at her innocently.

"I'm not spending my Saturday night with you at your mother's boss's house! I have plans." She stated.

"You can ask Beck to come with us, too!" Cat tried to persuade her.

"Why do you need me with you? You know I hate dogs!" She shouted at Cat.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid of staying alone at a big house!"

"But you won't be alone! You'll have that little dog!" Jade told her as she waled to Beck's locker. "Hey babe..." She greeted him smiling sexily.

Beck kissed her forehead and passed his arm around Jade's waist. Jade looked at Tori disgusted, as she saw her blowing a balloon with her nose.

"Tada!" Tori exclaimed happily when she finished with her balloon.

Robbie, Beck and Jade opened their eyes wide open and looked at her surspised. Cat just started claping happily. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Cat? Why don't you go take another soda from the soda machine?"

"Kay-Kay!" Cat cheered and ran to the soda machine next to the janitor's closet.

Jade sighed and looked at Beck. He shrugged and turned around, just to see his best friend entering HA dressed with fancy clothes. Robbie, Tori and Jade looked at him surprised.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Andre asked them with a chuckle.

"Um... I don't know... Maybe because you look different?" Tori told him smiling.

Andre chuckled. "Yeah... My new girlfriend has changed my clothing style a little bit..."

That moment, a girl with expensive and fancy clothes entered the school. She was wearing high-heels and very much make-up, but she still looked good. Robbie gasped and Beck whistled silently, but that was enough to make Jade step on his foot. Beck closed his eyes and tried not to make any sound.

"That hurt." He whispered to his girlfriend's ear.

Jade looked at him. "Well, watch out the next time." She mutttered as the unknown girl approached them.

"Hey babe... You forgot your jacket." She said to Andre.

"Um... Thanks honey." Andre replied and took his jacket.

"Guys, this is my new girlfriend." Andre tols them. They all faked a smile and looked at her. "Babe, these are my friends." Andre tols to his girlfriend. She nodded and smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you." She said politely.

"It was our pleasure." Beck replied and smiled at her. Jade stepped one more time on him forcefully. Beck tried to smile and not to show his pain, as he looked at Jade angrily. She just shrugged.

"Well... Do you guys want to come with us at Nozu this evening?" Andre told them wiith a pleading smile.

"Ugh... Um... Actually... Me and Jade have... something to do." Beck muttered.

"Oh really? Like what?" Tori asked him suspiciously.

"Cat asked me if I could accomany her at her mother's boss's house and help her take care of a dog and the house. And I'm taking Beck with me." Jade stated calmly. Everyone looked at her confused. "You can ask her." She added looking at Tori.

"It's true!" Cat squaled and approached them. "Whoaa! Andre! Who is that beautiful girl next to you?" Cat asked him casually.

"I'm his girlfriend." She answered. Andre just nodded.

"Oh... So, Jadey you're coming?" Cat asked Jade one more time.

"Yes, Cat. As I told you later." Jade replied.

"No you didn't. You said-"

"Yes Cat I did!" Jade interrupted her and smiled at her.

"Oh... Okay then!" Cat exclaimed happily and run to the girl's restroom screaming, "Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Too much soda!"

Beck rolled his eyes and looked at Andre. "Sorry, man... We're leaving." He said to Andre.

"Yeah... Bye." Jade added and took Beck's hand.

"Nice to meet you again." Beck said to Andre's girlfriend and smiled at her.

"You told her babe..." Jade muttered and dragged him by his hand to her locker.

**-Beck's RV-**

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Jade shouted angrily and sat on Beck's bed.

"C'mon babe... You promised." Beck replied and sat next to her. He passed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, into a hug.

"I didn't!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Whatever! But you told Cat you would! We should go!"

"I told her just to avoid going out with Andre and his freakish girlfriend." Jade muttered irritated.

"Yeah... Right." Beck aggreed absent-minded.

"Beck? Are you listening to me?"

"What? Sure." Beck answered and kissed her forehead.

"Please tell me you're not thinking of Andre's girlfriend..." Jade told him angrily.

"What? Of course not! She's weird anyway... I prefer you..." He replied and started kissing and sucking her neck.

"Beck! Don't you dare to leave a hickey!" Jade shouted angrily as she lay down to avoid him.

Beck continued kissing her, moving from her neck to her lips. Her soft lips touched Beck's and she placed her hands behind his neck, pulling him closer to her. Beck chuckled, as he noticed the last hickey he had left to her the last night. She slowly removed her hands from his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt. She took it off of him and he pulled her above him. Jade intertwined her fingers with his hair and smiled slightly, when she felt his warm hands on her back, unclapsing her bra under her blouse. Beck was an expert at unclapsing bras... He could even do it with his eyes closed. She moved underneath of him and he took off her blouse. He kissed gently her bare back and felt her shivering at his touch. She turned around and... her phone started vibrating. Beck groaned in frustration.

"Not now!" She exclaimed angrily and stood up, leaving Beck at the bed. She grabbed her bra from the ground and wore it with a quick move. She grabbed her phone and asnwered bitterly, "I hope there's a fucking good reason why you're calling right now!"

"_Hi Jadey! It's Cat!_" She heard her friends voice coming from the other side of the phone.

Jade sighed. "What do you want Cat?"

"_Are you ready?_"

"For what?"

"_What do you mean? Aren't you coming with me at my mom's boss's house?_" Cat asked her.

"Look, Cat..." Jade started. Beck stood up and approached her. "Me and Beck don't want to-"

Beck grabbed the phone from Jade's hand and continued her sentence, with... his _own _words. "We don't want to be late! Are you there?" He asked her.

Jade groaned and headed to the bed. "_Yes. When are you coming?_" Cat asked him curiously.

"We will be there in ten minutes." Beck replied. He turned around and saw Jade smiling at him sexily, wearing only her underwear. "Maybe an hour." Beck corrected his last sentence and hung up before hearing Cat's answer.

**-Cat's mother's boss's house-**

Beck knocked the door and waited for Cat to open it. Jade rolled her eyes and sighed. Beck gave her hand a squeeze, making her look at him. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead gently.

"We're late." He stated.

"So? What do you mean? Did you prefer staying here with Cat and a dog than staying with an almost naked girl in your RV?" Jade asked him. Beck chuckled.

"You're right. Cat stayed alone only for forty-five minutes." Beck replied.

That moment, Robbie appeared behind of them. They didn't notice him, not until he shouted, "Hey guys!" Jade gasped loudly and Beck turned around angrily, to see Robbie standing in front of him with a tool box in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jade asked him irritated.

"Well... Cat called me and told me that she had an... accident with a guitar." Robbie replied.

"Accident with a guitar?" Beck asked him suspiciously. Robbie nodded.

"Hey Beck?" He called him.

"Hmm?"

"Can you hold this?" Robbie showed Beck his tool box. "It's really heavy and I think my whole arm is gonna fall down holding that thing."

Beck rolled his eyes and grabbed the tool box. "Sure. Why not?" He said casually.

"Oh, Beck... You're so strong..." Robbie said and smiled at him. Beck narrowed his eyes and Jade raised her pierced eyebrow suspiciously.

"Okay... Where the hell is Cat?" Beck asked them and started knocking the door forcefully. "Cat! It's Beck, Jade and Robbie! Open the door!" He shouted.

"_Kay-Kay!_" They heard Cat's answer from the inside of the house. Jade lookedat Robbie from is hair till his shoes and stated calmly, "Fix your zipper." And then she looked at the door, waiting for Cat to open it. Beck looked ta Robbie and rolled his eyes.

They all heard footsteps coming closer to the door and Cat finally opened it. "Guys! I'm so glad you came here!" She exclaimed relieved. "Come in!" She said and got into the big house. Jade and Beck changed a look and followed her. Robbie tried one more time to fix his zipper, and then entered the house quickly, closing the door behind him.

"So... Where's the guitar?" Robbie asked Cat.

"Here." Cat showed him a broken guitar at a table. "And we need to call someone to fix the window." She added.

"What happened with the guitar and the window?" Beck asked her leaving the tool box next to the guitar and sitting on the couch.

"Well... I wanted to see if it was really hanging from the ceiling with only three wires, but when I touched it, the one wire broke and then another one broke, and the guitar fell to the window, breaking it. Then, the last wire broke too and the guitar fell down making much noise and breaking." Cat answered.

Jade sat on Beck's lap and watched Robbie trying to fix the guitar with his tools. Cat was playing with the little dog. "So how many hours do we have to stay here?" Jade asked Cat bitterly.

"I... I don't know..." Cat replied shyly. She thought for a second, and then she widened her eyes. "Until my mom's boss returns!" She exclaimed proudly lifting her hands up in the air victoriously.

"Oh my God..." Beck mumbled and Jade sighed loudly.

"Ready!" Robbie exclaimed happily and told Beck, "Can you help me hang it back from the ceiling?"

"Sure." He answered. Jade stood up, leaving Beck to go to Robbie, and she sat again on the couch.

"Perfect." Robbie muttered and Jade with Cat approached them and looked at the guitar.

"Congrats dude! I can't understand where it broke!" Jade told him surprised.

"Yay! Now the window." Cat said and Robbie grabbed his phone.

"Don't worry! I'll find someone to fix the window with the new application I downloaded for my PearPod!" Robbie announced and clicked on his PearPod. He didn't manage to say a word, because the phone started searching for... _Adult Diapers? _"No! That was my last search!" Robbie exclaimed frustrated. He looked at Jade, Cat and Beck who were looking at him surprised and cleared his throat. "I mean... It was my grandma's last search. Now, new search!" He shouted to his phone. "I said, new search!" He repeated.

"It's not working Robbie! Let's just try to fix it by ourselves." Beck told him.

"Okay..." Robbie aggreed. "Hey, what's that?" He said and took a skull from a glass table.

"Leave it Robbie... Leave it to me!" Jade3 told him and tried to take the skull from his hands.

"No! Let me see it!" Robbie exclaimed angrily and pulled the skull to his side.

"It's not for you Robbie... Just let me have it!" Jade told him irritated and pulled it to her side.

"Jade... I think you shouldn't..." Beck tried to make her stop, but the noise of glass breaking interrupted him. "Oh, no..." He muttered.

The skull had slipped from Robbie's hands and it had fallen on the glass table, causing it to break. Jade looked at Beck and Robbie bit his bottom lip. Cat gasped and looked at the broken table disgusted and scared.

"Let's sing a song about broken glass, I'll help you write it after class..."

"SHUT UP!" Jade screamed and cut Robbie off.

"Thank you Jadey..." Cat muttered and took a step closer to the table. She grabbed the little dog from the ground and held it into her embrace. Then, the bell rang.

"Oh my God! It's my mom's boss!" Cat exclaimed terrified and hid behind Beck.

"_Cat! Let me in! I forgot my keys sweetie!_" They heard him calling from the other side of the door.

Cat took a deep breath and gulped. "Kay!" She shouted and started walking to the door.

Suddenly, the Earth beneath their feet started shaking forcefully.

"Earthquake!" Jade shouted scared.

Robbie ran and hid behind a big wooden table. Beck pushed Cat under the same table and ran to Jade. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, protecting her with his hands. Jade curled into his arms and closed her eyes. Then, the earthquake stopped. Cat and Robbie stood up and Beck and Jade pulled apart. Cat looked around and saw the house.

Some stuff had fallen from the selves and the guitar had fallen again on the ground. Jade looked at Beck. He smiled at her and pulled her closer to him into a hug.

"Thanks babe..." She muttered.

"I'm glad you're ok..." He said and kissed her forehead.

Cat ran to the door and opened it. She returned with a tall man. He looked at Robbie, Jade and Beck and said, "Oh my God guys! I'm glad none of you hurt!"

"Um... I'm... I'm sorry for your stuff and furniture..." Cat admitted looking at her feet.

"Aww... It's not your fault, Cat... The earthquake was pretty strong."

Suddenly, a smile formed at Jade's and Beck's lips. Robbie chuckled and Cat looked at him confused. "No! The guitar was-"

"Cat!" Jade interrupted her. She reached Cat and gave Cat's shoulders a squeeze. "Your mom's boss isn't mad at you because he knows the earthquake caused all this damage..." She said smiling at her.

"Oh... Yeah! It was the earthquake!" Cat exclaimed relieved.

"Oh, kids... I'm just so happy you are all fine... Ugh... Kid?" He said to Robbie. "Fix your zipper, boy..." He mumbled.

Jade chuckled and Beck rolled his eyes. Cat gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh, not again!" Robbie exclaimed frustrated.

* * *

**Sooooo? Please tell me your opinion! REVIEW! It means a lot to me! Also, I couldn't remember Andre's girlfriend's name... :/ Ooops! And Cat's mom's boss's name... Sorry!**


	2. Car, Rain and Fire

__**Hey there! Car, Rain and Fire is the next chapter! Also, did you hear about the competition? It's called: Best current On-Screen Celeb Couple. And Bade is nominated! Vote for them! And enjoy the new chapter which is huge, huge, hugeeeee! xD**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Car, Rain and Fire_

Jade entered Hollywood Arts holding a cup of coffee on her on hand and Beck's hand on the other. Beck went with her until her locker. He leaned to the locker next to hers and watched her leaving her notebook in her locker. She closed it and looked at him.

"What?" She asked him smiling.

He grinned. "Nothing." Jade gave him a sexy look and noticed a girl with red hair sitting on the floor behind Beck and crying. Tori was next to her. Jade noticed Cat's 'I'm sad, ask me why' big badge on her. Beck turned and saw Cat and Tori.

"What happened?" Jade asked Cat and sat next to her.

"Her favorite actress passed out last night." Tori exclaimed.

"Yeah, I didn't ask you." She snapped at her. Beck cleared his throat. Jade looked at him irritated. He raised his eyebrows and sat next to her.

He whispered to her ear, "You know what to do..."

She groaned in frustration. "I don't want to!" She exclaimed angrily. Beck stared at her emotionlessly. She sighed. "Sorry, Tori..." She muttered.

"It's cool." Tori replied happily.

"Satisfied?" Jade asked her bitterly.

"A lot." Tori replied. Jade rolled her eyes. Cat started crying again and Beck, Tori and Jade focused on the little red-head again.

"Oh... c'mon Cat... What do you want?" Jade asked her.

" No one cares if she passed out. I want to go to her house and honour her." Cat mumbled.

"Okay... Let's go after school." Tori told her.

"Yeah... How?" Jade asked Tori.

"By... car?" Tori replied sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah? Did you get your driving license Miss Sarcastic?" Jade snapped at her.

"No... You'll take us!" Tori suggested.

"No!" Jade shouted.

"Jadey..." Cat whispered.

"Don't call me Jadey!" She shouted at Cat.

"Jade..." Beck rubbed her arm, trying to calm her down. Jade sighed.

"Okay... Where is it?" She finally muttered.

"San Diego." Cat replied happily.

"SAN DIEGO?!" Jade, Tori and Beck shouted at the same time. Cat gasped and covered her head with her hands.

"No! I'm driving to San Diego!" Jade exclaimed irritated.

Cat started sobbing. "C'mon Jade... And when you return you can come over to my RV... I'll rent a movie. Okay?" Beck tried to persuade Jade.

"Kay..." Jade muttered.

"Yay!" Cat shouted happily and looked at Beck and Jade. "Are you guys going to have sex?" Cat asked them casually. Beck's eyes widened and Jade almost chocked in her coffee.

Tori grabbed Cat by her shoulders and helped her stand up. "Why don't we go to the Ashplant Cafe?" Tori suggested and pulled Cat by her hand.

"But I wanna ask them-"

"Not now!" Tori cut her off and dragged her.

Beck chuckled and looked at Jade. Her blouse had a drop of coffee. "Don't talk about it.." She muttered angrily.

"Okay..." Beck replied.

**-Lunchtime-**

Jade, Beck, Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie were sitting at the same table. A coupled of girls sat at the table next to them and started talking.

"Did you hear what happened with Beck and Jade?" The blonde one spoke. Jade raised her pierced eyebrow and looked at Beck. He shrugged.

"No. What happened?" The other one asked.

"There are rumors that they broke up. Alyssa told me that Trina told her that Beck asked her out." Jade spit her coffee from her mouth and looked at Beck angrily. He shook his head scared.

"Really? Why would Beck ask Trina?"

"I told you. Maybe Jade and Beck broke up and Beck wanted to take revenge."

"Why would he want to take revenge?"

"Okay... Don't tell this to anyone... Trina told Alyssa that she saw Jade kissing Brett."

"What? Brett? The hottest guy in the school after Beck?"

"Yes! That's so not fair! Jade is dating, or _was dating_, with the hottest guy in the school and she cheated on him with the second hottest guy in the school!"

Beck looked at Jade angrily. "Really?" He whispered to her ear.

"Are you serious?" Jade asked him, still whispering.

Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie were looking at them and trying to listen to the girls at the other table.

"I can't believe Beck is single! After four years! It's amazing!" The blonde girl exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, but he asked Trina out."

"Oh, c'mon... Jade is probably dating a veeery hot guy and Beck will date Trina? Are you serious? I told you, he just wants to irritate Jade. And what if Beck and Brett fight? That would be amazing!"

"Yes it would! But... they're gonna fight for Jade... That mean bitch... Ugh! I hate her!"

Jade rolled her eyes. She slowly stood up and went to the girls' table. "Oh! Hi Jade... We... we didn't know you were here..."

"Really? Well, listen to this. I didn't cheat on Beck. We didn't break up. And he didn't ask Trina out." Jade shouted at them. "Got it?" The two girls nodded scared. Jade smiled at them innocently. "And... I don't care if you hate me..."

"Jade, we don't-"

"I said I don't care! You know what? Because I hate you, too." Jade stated and sat again next to Beck.

"So... When are we going to Mona Patterson's house?" Cat asked Jade.

"Who's Mona Pattarson?" Jade asked her.

"Mona _Patterson_. Not Pattarson." Cat corrected her.

Jade shrugged. "Who is she?"

"My favorite actress!" Cat exclaimed offended.

"Oh... After school!" Tori replied.

"No! I don't like driving at the sunlight!" Jade shouted.

"Okay... We can borrow my brother's car!" Cat stated happily.

"I... I'm not sure..." Beck muttered.

"What?" Jade asked him.

"Do you think it's _safe _to drive Cat's brother's car?" Beck asked her.

"It's fine! My brother hadn't driven it since the last Christmas!" Cat announced.

"Why?" Robbie asked her curiously.

"Really? Robbie!" Jade snapped at him.

"Well... He was at Seattle, and he was speeding, and he hit an old lady." Cat muttered. "But she was okay! Then, he continued speeding until her hit to a little tree. The tree fell down and hit two cars." She paused. "But the drivers were okay! And then-"

"I really don't want to hear more..." Tori interrupted her.

"So... They took his driver's license?" Andre asked her. Cat nodded.

**-An hour later-**

Beck drove Jade till her house. He stopped the car outside of her house. She kissed him and exited his car. She was walking to her door, when Beck called her.

"Jade?"

She turned around and looked at him. "What?" She asked him.

"Be careful."

She smiled. "I will. And I'll call you. Don't worry." She assured him.

Beck nodded. "Okay... See you."

"See you..." She replied and continued walking.

"Jade?"

She stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

**-Beck's RV-**

Five minutes later, Jade had texted him. She was leaving for Cat's house. Beck was lying on his floor, watching the ceiling and playing with a baseball ball. His phone buzzed.

**From: Brett**

**To: Beck**

**Hey. I can't believe Jade actually told you about what happened with me and her. I'm happy I don't have to hide it anymore... **

**Ps. Trina has been telling everyone about your date. Really? You couldn't cope with the fact that Jade cheated on you with me and you hit on the first girl you saw?**

Beck tried to understand what the text was saying. So... Jade did cheat on him. With Brett. The boy he hates the most in his life. And Trina kept saying to the whole school that Beck asked her out.

He called Andre.

_Ring... Ring... R-_

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Andre."

"_Hey. What happened?_"

"I think Jade actually cheated on me."

"_What? Don't be silly..._"

Beck sighed. "Well... I didn't call you for that... Trina is still telling to everybody that I asked her out. I want to take revenge..."

"_What do you mean?_"

"Trina thinks that by letting everyone know that I asked her out, the other boys will be interested in her..." He muttered.

"_Oh... I think I got your point... What do you want me to do?_"

"We're gonna need Robbie, too." Beck stated with an evil smile on his lips.

**-Cat's brother's car-**

"Hey Cat?" Jade asked her.

"Yes?"

"How far is San Diego from here?"

Cat took a look at her PearPod. "According to this map..." She paused. "... an inch and a half!" She exclaimed happily.

"Oh my God..." Jade muttered and Tori rolled her eyes.

"C'mon... Run!" Tori ordered her hamster.

"What's that?" Jade asked her.

"Well... This is our science project. See? The hamster runs here, and it produces electricity that gives power to this robot!" Tori explained.

"Cool, right?" Cat asked Jade.

"I don't know... The only I heard was 'hamster, hamster, science, science, tori's boring, kill me'." Jade replied sarcastically.

Tori rolled her eyes. Her leg hit on something. She grabbed it with her hand and saw muffin. Suddenly, an evil thought passed her mind. "Hey, Jade? Do you want a muffin?" She asked her politely.

"Sure." Jade grabbed the muffin and took a bite.

"You brought muffins?" Cat asked her curiously.

"No, I found it under the passenger's seat." Tori replied. Suddenly, Jade spit the muffin from her mouth and threw the rest of it at the road.

"What happened Jade?" Tori asked her smiling innocently. Jade looked at her evily.

"Nothing. But... you should be more polite to the driver. Got it?" Jade stated calmly, but she could still scare Tori. Tori gulped, that made Jade smile victoriously.

"Um... Girls?" Cat called them shyly.

"What?" Jade snapped at her.

"Stop yelling at her!" Tori shouted at Jade.

"Quit telling me what to do!" Jade shouted back.

"I wanna pee!" Cat screamed and made Jade and Tori stop shouting at each other. Jade sighed in frustration and stopped the car to a gas station.

"Go pee!" She shouted at Cat. Cat gasped and got out of the car quickly. She went into the gas station's restroom. Jade looked at Tori annoyed. Tori stuck her tongue out at her and looked at Cat, who was running to the car.

"Ready!" Cat squealed happily and got inside the car.

"Wait!" Tori shouted and stopped Jade before she sped.

"What?" Jade asked her irritated.

"I want to buy in umbrella from the shop next to the gas station." Tori muttered.

"Why?" Cat asked her curiously.

"Because she's stupid." Jade answered sarcastically.

Tori rolled her eyes. "It looks like it's going to rain. I wanna be prepared." Tori announced.

"Oh! So, you're saying that me and Cat are stupid?" Jade asked her angrily.

"Tori!" Cat shouted at her feeling betrayed. Jade smiled evily.

"No! I just... Ugh! Forget it! Just wait here." Tori ordered them.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jade shouted at her as she was going into the shop. Jade and Cat got out of the car to wait for Tori. "Hey, Cat?"

"Yeah?" Cat replied and looked at Jade.

"What's in the trunk?" Jade asked her curiously.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well..." She started, as she walking to the trunk of the car slowly. "... i think I heard something..." She muttered.

"Like what?" Cat asked her and approached the trunk carefully.

"I don't know... Something like-"

"Here I am!" Tori shouted and cut her off. Cat gasped and hid behind of Jade, as Tori reached them running. "What happened? Did I do something?" Tori asked Jade worried.

"Well... The fact that you're alive make the entire humanity suffer. And your face is enough to scare her." Jade replied.

Tori narrowed her eyes. "Very funny." She mumbled and looked at Cat. "What happened, Cat?" She asked her calmly.

"You just scared me..." Cat whimpered.

"Well... I'm sorry..." Tori muttered.

"Okay!" Cat squealed happily again. Tori smiled at her and pulled her into a big hug.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna puke now." Jade commented and went to the driver's seat slowly. "I'm gonna leave!" She announced and made Cat and Tori got in the car quickly. Jade was about to put the key into the ignition, when the trunk of the car opened suddenly and a man came out screaming.

"OH MY GOD!" Cat screamed and jumped to the passenger's seat. She sat on Tori and hugged her tight.

"Speed!" Tori shouted at Jade scared.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jade snapped at her angrily.

The man approached Jade and smiled at her with a creepy smile. "What are you doing here sweetie?" He asked her and caressed her cheek.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Jade shouted at him and bit his hand.

He cried out in pain and looked at the girls angrily. "Don't mess up with me girls..." He warned them.

"Don't mess up with me girls..." Jade mocked him and then stuck her tongue out at him. He groaned in frustration.

"Jade! Speed!" Tori shouted at her.

"QUIT TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Jade screamed at her.

"Shut up and drive!" Tori ordered her. Jade groaned and sped, leaving the weird man at the gas station alone, looking at the car going away.

**-Three hours later-**

Jade reached Beck's RV, exclaiming angrily how much she wanted to kill Tori and Cat. She knocked Beck's door and waited for him to open the door. She heard footsteps and sighed in relief, watching her boyfriend opening the door.

"Hey there..." He greeted her.

"Whatever." She muttered and got inside his RV. She sat on the floor and threw her bag at his bed, next to her.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Beck asked her worried and sat next to her on the floor. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "And why are you all wet?" He asked her curiously.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong? _I had been driving for four hours in total. I had been driving for an hour in the rain with the car without roof! I weirdo was in the trunk and freaked us out! Cat's favorite stupid actress isn't dead! And she's not friendly either. I had to be in the same car with Tori and Cat for four huors, listening to them talking about how hot Brett and other guys are in the school! Tori gave me a poisoned muffin and made me wanting to kill myself with her fucking science project!" She told him angrily.

"Ugh... You didn't have to use the word 'fucking' at the end... You were doing it great..." Beck commented. Jade looked at him like she wanted to kill him. He gulped and asked her, "So... Was that so bad?"

"Bad? No! It wasn't bad! It was terrible! It was awful!" Jade exclaimed. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "So? How was your day?" She asked him softly.

"Well... Robbie and Andre helped me take revenge..."

"From what?"

"Trina had been telling to everyone asked her out, remember? And she told everyone that we broke up. So, she won't do it ever again..." Beck stated.

"Okay... I don't want to know what you did... Do you know that in the end you'll be more evil than me?" Jade asked him.

Beck chuckled. "Don't worry... No one can be more mean than you, babe..." He told her and kissed her neck softly. "Hey... Did you say that Cat and Tori think Brett is hot?" Beck asked her suspiciously.

"Yeah... Why?"

"Do _you _think he's hot?"

Jade chuckled. "What? Are you jealous?" She asked him smiling.

"What? Me? Jealous? Of course not! I just wanna know... Would you go out with him?"

"Beck, what's wrong?" Jade asked him seriously and escaped from his embrace.

He sighed. "Look... Brett texted me and told me that... Wait." He said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked him curiously.

"You'll see. Just wait here." He replied at went to his desk. He grabbed his cell phone and sat again next to her.

"So?"

"Well... That's the text he sent me." Beck informed her and showed her the message. She took the phone from his hands and read the text message.

Her eyes widened and she screamed in frustration, "WHAT?! Beck! Did you believe that?"

He sighed. "Well..."

"Dude!"

"What? It's possible. Okay? He is considered to be the second hottest guy in the whole school and I know what kind of guys do you want..." He mumbled.

"Yeah... And I think you know that I would never date a jerk." Jade snapped at him.

"Okay... I'm sorry..." He muttered. Jade looked from the her side. "Please? Will you forgive me?" He asked her. She shrugged. "Maybe I got a little jealous..." He admitted.

"Finally." She whispered and turned her head to look at him. He smiled at her innocently. "Let's take revenge." She stated calmly with an evil smile.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her suspiciously.

She shrugged. "Something. Will you help me?"

"Of course!" He replied.

"Great."

**-Brett's house-**

Brett was talking on his phone. He heard a knock at his door and he went upstairs. He opened the door and saw Jade waiting for him, wearing one of her hottest dresses. She smiled at him sexily and took a step closer to him.

"I'll call you later." Brett muttered and hung up.

"Hey Brett..." Jade greeted him and passed her arm around his shoulders.

"Whoaa! Are you real?" He asked her surprised.

"Yeah... Why not?" She asked him confused.

"Well... I thought you were dating Beck..." Brett muttered.

"Exactly. I _was _dating. But then that rumor came out, about us..." She closed every space between them. "And we fought. Then, we broke up and I thought that you needed some company..." She added.

"Yeah..." He mumbled and pulled her inside of his house. He closed the door and saw her sitting on his couch.

"So, where are your parents?" Jade asked him.

"They are on vacation." Brett replied and sat next to her.

"Good. I don't want them here." Jade muttered and sat on Brett's lap.

He started kissing her neck, when she stopped him. He looked at her confused. "I'm prepared." She muttered and put out of her bag two pairs of handcuffs. Brett's eyes widened and looked at her surprised. "What? Haven't you ever had sex with handcuffs?" She asked him curiously.

"Nope... Have you?" He asked her.

"Of course." Jade replied.

"Well... Beck can be even more lucky than I thought..." He commented and smiled.

Jade stood up and grabbed his hand. She dragged him upstairs and into his bedroom. She pushed him on his bed and sat on top of him. She started placing soft kisses to his neck, as her hands started unbuttoning his shirt. She took the shirt off of him and threw it on the floor. She tied him with the handcuffs at his bed and took his pants off. Then, she stood up.

"Okay... I don't want to see more." She muttered and ran downstairs.

"_Where are you going?_" She heard Brett asking from his bedroom.

"Just wait a little babe... It's a surprise..." Jade replied and opened the door. Beck entered Brett's house and smiled at her.

"Is he ready?" He asked her. Jade nodded. "Good."

"Did you bring the camera?"

"Of course."

"C'mon... Let's go to his bedroom." She stated and ran upstairs. Beck followed her. When they reached his bedroom's door, Jade stopped. Beck entered the bedroom.

"Hey there." He muttered.

"B-Beck? What are you doing here?" Brett asked him confused.

"What do you mean? Are you gonna have sex with my girlfriend and you don't want me here? Besides, you can't kiss my girlfriend without paying, right?" Beck stated and sat next to him. Jade entered Brett's room, too.

"Please... Don't hit me Beck. I lied. I never kissed Jade. And one time that I tried, she pushed me off the stairs!" Brett exclaimed scared.

"Don't worry. I only need you to say these words again..." Beck paused. "... while I'm recording you." He continued and showed him the camera.

"Oh, shit..." Brett muttered defeated. Beck chuckled and looked at Jade. She smiled with an evil smile and sat next to Beck.

* * *

**Okay... I hope you liked it... Pretty pretty please... REVIEWWW! Reviews really make my day...**


	3. Tori and Jade's Playdate

__**I'm extremely sorry for not updating sooner, but... I wasn't inspired. I'm serious. I had been working on this chapter, which is BIG, on a week. I never work on a chapter more than two days! It's awful! And I have to write two more chapters for my other stories... But, whatever, you don't have to know my drama... I just hope you're not super mad at me... And, also, I have no time to check the chapters I write. So, it is possible that there are maaaany spelling or grammar mistakes. Sorry!**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Tori and Jade's Playdate_

"C'mon, babe... It's not that bad..." Beck told Jade as they were heading to her locker.

"What? Really? Yeah, Beck... It's not that bad... It's TERRIBLE!" She shouted at him and started walking faster. Beck almost ran in order to follow her. They approached Jade's locker and she opened it forcefully. "I'm gonna play Tori's wife!" She stated frustrated. Beck chuckled. "Don't laugh!" She screamed at him.

"You have to admit it... It's hilarious!" Beck stated as he was trying not to laugh. Jade gave him one of her usual looks. "Just think about it... The whole play is gonna be weird. I'm gonna play Andre's twin!." He added.

"Okay... This is really hilarious. But the fact that I'm gonna be Tori's wife is killing me!" She muttered and threw in her locker a notebook and a book. She closed it and leaned to it, looking Beck.

"Whatever. Now, let's go. Sikowitz is waiting for us at the Black Box Theater for the first rehearsal." Beck announced.

"I don't wanna..." Jade started, but Beck grabbed her hand and dragged her to the Black Box Theater, ignoring her swearing and screams.

**-At the Black Box Theater-**

"So... We're waiting for Beck and Jade." Sikowitz announced.

"Sikowitz... I don't wanna play Jade's husband... Please..." Tori pleaded him, but Sikowitz just shook his head and walked to Sinjin, who was sitting on a chair next to the door. Tori sighed and headed to Andre.

"So... I can't believe you married Jade... I mean you guys hate each other..." Andre told Tori and started laughing.

"Very funny. Did you think that by yourself?" Tori asked him sarcastically.

"You what? You started being like your wife... Watch out." Andre warned her. Tori stuck her tongue out at him and turned around, just to see Beck entering the Theater while he was dragging Jade with him.

"I don't wanna! Beck! Let me go!" She was shouting, but Beck didn't seem to bother.

Sinjin stood up slowly and asked Jade shyly, "Do you want help?"

"NO!" She screamed at him. Sinjin lowered his head and sat again on his seat.

Beck finally let her. "You didn't have to scream at him." He muttered. Jade shrugged and walked to the stage.

"Okay! Now, we can start!" Sikowitz announced happily.

**-At the end of the rehearsal-**

"Jade, Tori! Come here please..." Sikowitz called the two girls. Tori walked to him. Jade rolled her eyes and followed her slowly. "You two are ruining the whole play!" Sikowitz stated.

"No, we aren't! Tori's ruining the play!" Jade told him irritated.

"Oh, no! Don't put the blame on me!" Tori shouted at her.

"I'll put the blame on anywho I want to put the blame!" Jade replied sarcastically. Tori sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Girls! Stop... You're both ruining the play..." Sikowitz stated calmly. Jade frowned and looked at him. "Now, I want you two to meet me at Nozu. I'll text you about the time..." He added.

"Why do we have to-"

"Shh..." Sikowitz cut Jade off.

"Sikowitz!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

He didn't respond. He just shrugged and started walking away. Jade groaned in frustration. Tori chuckled, but she immediately regretted it as she saw Jade staring at her like she wanted to kill her. Tori gulped, making Jade smile victoriously, as she walked away. Tori sighed and left the stage.

**-Later-**

Beck and Jade entered Beck's RV. Jade threw her bag on his couch and lay on his bed irritated. She buried her head to his pillow. Beck rolled his eyes and sat next to her on his bed. He caressed her back softly.

"C'mon... It's not so bad..." He tried to calm her down.

"You know what, Beck? Today you're saying that _it's not that bad_... Guess what..." She paused and raised her head to look at him. "IT IS BAD!" She shouted at him angrily.

Beck closed his eyes and frowned. He bit his bottom lip and tried not to respond with a sarcastic commented. "Okay... You need to calm down..." He muttered.

"I'm not gonna calm down! Sikowitz said that I'm ruining the play! Because of Miss Perfect!" She exclaimed angrily and sat up.

Beck shook his head. "Babe..." He whispered and caressed her cheek. "Relax... Please... Sikowitz told you that you _and Tori _are ruining the play. Because you hate each other and you can't act like a married couple..." He stated. Then, he frowned and sighed. "Okay... That sounded weird." He commented.

Jade chuckled. "Yeah... It sounded weird..." She agreed.

"So... Do you want me to drive you at Nozu tonight?" He asked her.

Jade nodded. "Sure. I still don't know the time, Sikowitz said he would text me and Tori." She announced.

"Do you know what this is about?" Beck asked her, as he was getting up. He headed to his desk.

"I really don't know." Jade muttered and got up. She sat on the couch, as he took his laptop and sat next to her.

"Okay... We have to write a script." Beck announced. "According to my notes, it has to be about a crime, with some mystery." He added.

"Okay... Why don't we write about ten people who are invited to a weird island and there was no one else there, only the ten of them. Then, one of them, is a killer and he's trying to kill every one of them." Jade suggested.

"Um... Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't we supposed to write something we thought by ourselves?" Beck asked her.

"Yes. That was my idea." Jade replied.

"Oh! So, I guess Agatha Christie stole the idea from you..." Beck commented.

"That's it! I was sure I knew this plot from someone... I've read that book... It's amazing..." She replied.

"Yup. Now, let's write the script." Beck suggested. "Why don't we write about a kid, a boy, who is being k-"

"No! We should write about a rich man who is being killed at his house, and everyone think that his wife killed him, but then someone killed her, too. And the same man killed one of the girls who worked at the house... The killer is gonna be-"

"The man's son, who was away, but he returned to kill them, in order to earn some money." Beck finished her sentence.

"Yes! I think we're a great team together!" Jade commented happily.

"Jade?"

"What?"

"That plot is one of Agatha Christie's books, too..." Beck stated.

"Really? Fuck! I can't believe that she had used these ideas before..." Jade muttered disappointed. She looked at her hands for a sec, and then she raised head suddenly. "I got it!" She exclaimed happily.

"Really? What do you get?" Beck asked her curiously.

"A rich man learns who had been blackmailing a rich woman. That woman killed herself, but she wrote a letter to him, telling him the truth. The man who blackmailed her killed the man. Then, the man's niece is asking for help by a smart detective." Jade stated.

Beck sighed. "Okay... I think you should stop reading Agatha Christie's books. I'm serious. Just stop making suggestions, please..." Beck pleaded her.

Jade shrugged. "Sure. But I think you're not gonna find a good plot without my help..." She mumbled.

"I don't care. I'll try." Beck replied.

Jade stood up and went to Beck's desk. She felt her phone in her pocket vibrating, and she took it. She opened the new message she had from Sikowitz.

**From: Psycho...witz**

**To: Jade**

**Hello Jadelyn... I'll be waiting at Nozu at 9. Please do NOT be late.**

Jade rolled her eyes. "Who was it?" Beck asked her, as he was writing something on his laptop.

"Sikowitz." Jade replied. "He called me _Jadelyn_ and he told me to go at Nozu at 9. And he pleaded me not to be late." She explained.

"Oh... Good. I'll drive you there." Beck muttered, still focused on his laptop.

Jade narrowed her eyes and approached him slowly. "What are you writing?" She asked him curiously.

"I just thought of an idea." He replied, as he kept writing.

"What kind of idea?" Jade asked him.

"Okay..." Beck finally looked at her and stopped writing. "Listen. A man calls some people to a castle, or something like that, I don't know yet. Then, he makes them pass some tests. Most of them are killed, but on the back of the head of every one who died, there's a code. If someone put all these codes together, they'll find another code, which is the password to let them get out of there." He paused. "What do you think of that?" He asked her.

Jade frowned. "I think you should check if you have psychological problems." Jade commented.

"I don't think you're right. I believe that, someday, this idea will be a movie." Beck stated.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah... I think you should stop watching horror films." Jade told him.

"What made you think of that?" Beck asked her curiously.

"BECAUSE WE SAW THIS MOVIE THE LAST WEEK!" Jade shouted.

Beck widened his eyes. "Really?" He asked her confused.

Jade sighed and grabbed her bag. "Well... I have to go home." She muttered. "Can you come over to my house at eight?" She asked him.

Beck nodded. "I'm gonna think of a new idea..." He muttered.

"Kay... See you." Jade replied and exited his RV.

**-Eight o'clock-**

Beck knocked Jade's door. Her mother opened it and smiled at him.

"Hello, Beck. Are you here for Jade?" She asked him politely.

He nodded. "Yes, Mrs West. Is she in the house?" He asked her.

"Yeah... Come in." Beck entered the West's house. "She's in her room." Jade's mom announced and went back to the kitchen.

Beck sighed and went upstairs. He knocked Jade's bedroom's door. "_If you are my mom or Andre, tell me what you want. If you're Cat, stop giggling and come in. If you're my brother, go away. If you're my dad, I'm not gonna leave HA. If you're Beck, come in. If you're anyone else, I HATE YOU! Get out of my house!_" Jade stated from the other side of the door.

Beck rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Hey, babe..." He greeted her.

"Hey." She replied, without even looking at him. She was too focused on his scissors to look at him. Beck narrowed his eyes and noticed that she was cutting a book.

"What is that book?" He asked her, as he sat on the floor next to her.

"Tori's history book." Jade replied calmly.

"Um... Did she give it to you?" Beck asked her.

She shrugged. "Kinda."

"What do you mean _kinda_?" He asked her again.

"I took it from her locker." Jade mumbled.

"Do you know her password?" He asked her.

"Hey! What's going on? Too many questions!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"Well... It just seems a little weird to me... That you have her history book. Did she let you cut it?" He asked her. Jade shook her head and raised her head to look at him. "Then, why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm bored."

"Jade..."

"What? Look, it's not my fault that she's too stupid to have her birthday as a password..." Jade stated.

Beck chuckled. "She really has her birthday as I password?" He asked Jade surprised. She nodded. "Okay... That's dump."

"Really?" She asked him sarcastically.

Beck sighed. "Well... That doesn't mean that you have the right to ruin her book." Beck stated.

"What are you? Her attorney?" Jade snapped at him. She threw the destroyed book and her scissors away and stared at him angrily. He smiled innocently and, slowly, he started moving closer to her. "Don't you dare..." She warned him.

Beck shrugged. "What do you think I'm gonna do?" He asked her innocently.

"I... I don't know... But stay where you are!" Jade ordered him.

Beck didn't obey and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down. "Time for noogies!" He exclaimed, as he started rubbing the top of her head.

"Beck! Stop it!" Jade shouted at him, as she was trying not to laugh. She wanted to sound serious.

"Nope. Sorry, babe..."

"What if I say the magic word?" Jade asked him, while she was trying desperately to escape from his grip.

"Okay... Tell what the magic word is, and you'll be free..."

"Umm... Is it 'please'?" She asked him.

Beck shook his head. "One more try."

"Beck! What the hell the magic word is?" Jade snapped at him.

He kept rubbing her head. "I don't know." He admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She asked him irritated.

"I hadn't thought of it yet." He replied.

"What?!" Jade screamed and tried to escape, without success.

"Oh... C'mon babe... Don't be mad at me..." Beck said in a baby voice.

"I hate it when you baby talk!" Jade stated angrily.

Beck stopped the noogies and looked at his mobile phone to see what time it was. "Hey, you have to go to Nozu. Let's go." He stated and stood up. He helped Jade stand up, too.

"Wait. Because of _you_, I have to take care of my hair." She told him and walked to the bathroom. Beck chuckled and sat on her bed, waiting for her. She got out of the bathroom and grabbed her cell phone and her house keys. "Let's go." She said and exited her room.

"Wait!" Beck stopped her. She groaned and returned to her room.

"What?" She napped at him.

"You forgot this." He grabbed Tori's ruined history book from the floor and handed to her.

"What 'bout that?" She asked him.

"You have to give it back to Tori." Beck ordered her.

Jade sighed in frustration. "Okay..." She muttered and started walking to the stairs.

"And you'll apologize." Beck added, as he was following her to the living room.

"Don't push it, Oliver." Jade replied coldly and opened the door. Beck smiled and exited the house. "Mom, I'm leaving!" Jade shouted to her mom and closed the door, without hearing an answer.

**-At Nozu-**

Beck stopped the car outside Nozu. Jade kissed him and gt out of his car. "I'll call you when I want you to pick me up." She stated. "Or when I'm bored." She added and entered the restaurant. Beck rolled his eyes and sped.

Jade entered Nozu and saw Tori and Sikowitz sitting together on a table. She approached them. "Well... Maybe you want to stay alone. I don't wanna ruin your date... I'm leaving." She stated and turned around, but Sikowitz grabbed her arm.

"Nice try, Jadelyn. But I have a reason why I called you two here." He told her. Jade rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Tori. "Good. Now, you two are gonna have a 'date'. I'm gonna leave you here, alone. You'll talk and try not to kill each other. You have to stay until midnight." He explained.

"What? No!" Tori exclaimed angrily.

"Why not Tori? Your parents allow you to stay out until 10?" Jade snapped at her.

"Oh, shut up." Tori muttered.

"Whoaa... Watch your mouth little girl, 'cause who knows what terrible things may happen later..." Jade whispered to Tori. She gulped and looked at Sikowitz.

"I don't wanna stay here, with her, until midnight." Tori said to her teacher.

"Well... Too bad. Sinjin and... and..." Sikowitz looked around. "... and his friend are my spies. They're gonna tell me if you leave the restaurant. And if you do... you're both gonna have an F at this semester." He warned them.

"What? That's not fair! I'm not gonna sit here with Jade until midnight!" Tori restated.

"Yes, Sikowitz. She can't. She has to get ready for her appearance at a random house. Ghosts appear at midnight, right Tori? You have to be ready in order to scare any children." Jade told sarcastically. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Will you ever stop insulting me?" She asked Jade. Jade just shook her head, smiling victoriously. Sikowitz sighed and exited the restaurant.

**-Two hours later-**

Beck was sitting on Andre's couch, trying not to laugh as he was watching his friend talking to the phone. "Yeah... One large pizza. No, no... One LARGE pizza. Yes, the biggest you have. Large. Italian style. Got it? I-t-a-l-i-a-n. Great. With ham and bacon and mushrooms. Much cheese. And some green peppers. Green! Okay? So, tell me again what you are gonna make. Yes... Right... No! A LARGE PIZZA! Great. Don't forget the mushrooms. I didn't say onions! NO ONIONS! Got it? Finally... How much time are you gonna need?" He asked the man on the other side of the phone. Andre rolled his eyes and sighed, looking at the ceiling. "How. Much. TIME? Oh... Okay. See you. Bye, Alex..." Andre hung up and sighed.

Beck chuckled. "What?"

"This man is sixty years old. He makes amazing pizzas, but he can't understand what I'm telling him. I hope this time he'll give us the right pizza..."

"Well... I don't think so." Beck stated.

"Don't be pessimistic." Andre told him and sat on the couch, next to him.

"I'm not. But I don't think he completely understood what you said. But I'm sure that he's gonna give us pizza. Don't worry about it." Beck stated smiling.

"Oh... Man..." Andre muttered and covered his face with his hands. Beck chuckled and turned the TV on. "Where's Jade? I forgot to ask you before. I thought you were going to come together."

"Well... Sikowitz called Jade and Tori at Nozu. They don't know what does he want, neither do I. But it's something about the play." Beck answered casually.

"Oh... Are you gonna pick her up?"

"Probably."

**-Meanwhile-**

"Come on, Tori... Let's go!" Jade whispered to Tori's ear.

"We can't! We have Sinjin here, remember?" Tori replied. Jade groaned angrily.

"Those two stupid guys who hit on us are still here. I bet they didn't take a hint..." Jade stated.

"Shit. What are we gonna do?" Tori asked her.

Jade started thinking, when she got the idea. "I'll call Beck." She stated and started dialing Beck's number.

"Don't you have him at your contacts?" Tori asked her.

"Shh... I'm bored to look at my contacts. I know his phone number by heart."

"That's impossible." Tori stated.

"Why?" Jade asked her curiously.

"Because you don't have a heart. You can't know his phone number _by heart _if you don't have one..." Tori told her calmly.

"Girl..."

"I'll shut up." Tori said scared. Jade smiled.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... _

"_Hey babe._"

"Hey. Where are you?"

"_At Andre's place. Are you done?_"

"No. But you have to come here now." Jade told him firmly.

"_Why? What happened?_"

"Well... There are two dudes here... And they're hitting on me and Tori. Please come here before I kill both of them." Jade told him

She heard Beck sighing. "_Are they from school? Is Brett there?_" He asked her worried.

"No... Relax. I don't think you know them." Jade muttered.

"_Okay... I'm coming._"

"Kay. See ya."

"_Bye._" She hung up.

"So? What happened?" Tori asked her curiously.

"He's coming here." Jade announced.

"Great." Tori mumbled and took a sip from her tea.

Five minutes later, Beck entered Nozu. Andre was right behind him. He saw Jade and Tori sitting on a table and approached them.

"Hey." He muttered and kissed Jade's cheek. "Everything ok?" He asked her. Jade nodded.

"Hi." Andre greeted the girls.

"Hello Andre." Tori replied.

"Where is Sikowitz?" Andre asked Tori.

"It's a big story. I'll tell you tomorrow." She answered.

"Okay..." Andre muttered and called the waiter.

Beck sat next to Jade, and passed his arm around her shoulder. Jade took a quick look at the guy who was hitting on her. He was staring at them with an expressionless face. Jade looked at Beck next to her and smiled at him. The guy stood up and started walking to Jade and Tori's table.

"Oh, no..." Tori muttered, as she saw him approaching them.

"What?" Jade asked her.

"Your dude is coming." Tori stated. Beck's grip around Jade tightened simultaneously.

"Hey there." The boy behind Beck and Jade muttered. Jade and Beck turned their heads and looked at him.

"What do you want?" Jade asked him bitterly.

"Hey, babe... Be nice." Beck mumbled. Jade rolled her eyes. "So... Do you know my girlfriend?" Beck asked him.

"Well... Your _girlfriend's _singing and dancing is amazing." He told Beck.

Beck bit his bottom lip. "Great. I know that. Bye." He replied coldly.

"And I can tell that her butt is great." The other boy added.

Beck looked at him angrily. "You better watch your mouth if you want all your teeth." Beck warned him.

"Why? Did I offend you? I think that everyone has the right to admire good stuff."

Beck stood up and Jade followed him. She grabbed his arm and tried to calm him down. "Shut up." Beck ordered the boy.

"Why? I'm just telling the truth."

"Hey! I think you should stop. Now." Jade told him angrily.

"Why, babe? Don't you want your boyfriend to know that you danced for me?"

His friend, who was watching the whole scene, stood up and reached him. "I think it's enough." He whispered to his ear.

"Why?" The boy snapped at him.

Andre and Tori stood up, too and went next to Beck. "What do you want?" Andre asked them.

"Nothing. Probably, my friend is drunk." The other boy muttered and grabbed his arm and started pulling him away. "C'mon dude... Let's go!" He mumbled.

"No!" He escaped from his friends grip and reached Beck and Jade again.

"Chad! Calm your friend down!" Tori shouted at him.

"Do you know his name?" Andre asked her surprised.

Tori blushed, but answered. "Well... Chad was hitting on me and his friend was hitting on Jade. That's all." She explained.

"Yeah... And I'm sorry. Okay? We didn't know you had boyfriends." Chad tried to explain.

"Oh! I... I don't." Tori muttered and looked down.

"But Jade has. So, go away." Beck told them.

"And why do I have to do everything you're saying?" The other boy asked Beck.

"'Cause you hit on my girlfriend. And you owe me for not punching you right in the face!" Beck shouted at him.

"Beck..." Jade muttered.

"Oh, really? I don't care! Punch me! If you dare... 'Cause I don't think you're brave enough to hit me. Are you?" The boy snapped at Beck.

Beck escaped from Jade's grip and punched the guy in the face. He fell down and touched his bleeding lip. He srood up and punched Beck back. Chad was trying to hold his friend and Andre was trying to hold Beck. Jade was between her boyfriend and the other guy and she was trying to seperate them. Tori looked around, just to see that every customer was looking at them. Mrs Lee appeared and started screaming.

She ran to the boys and shouted at Jade, "Stop it!"

"I'm trying!" Jade shouted back.

Mrs Lee looked at Tori. Tori smiled at her innocently. "Help your friend!" Mrs Lee ordered her.

"Jade's not my friend!" Tori told Mrs Lee.

"I don't care! I don't want fights in my restaurant!" Mrs Lee exclaimed angrily.

Tori groaned and tried to help Andre, who was holding Beck, without success.

Sinjin called Sikowitz. When Sikowitz answered his phone, Sinjin muttered. "We have problem."

**-An hour ago-**

Andre and Tori entered his house. "Are you sure you don't mind?" Tori asked him.

"I told you... It's cool. I'll call your parents." Andre explained.

"Kay..." Tori muttered and noticed something next to Andre's door, outside. "Andre?"

"Yeah?"

"I think someone left a pizza outside your door." Tori stated.

"The pizza! I forgot about it! I'll pay Alex tomorrow..." He stated. Andre opened the door and took the box. He entered his house again and closed the door. He opened the box and smiled victoriously. "I can't believe he made the right pizza! It's the first time!" He exclaimed happily.

**-Beck's RV-**

Beck and Jade entered his RV. Beck lay on his bed. Jade texted her mom.

"What are you doing?" Beck asked her.

"I'm texting my mother to tell her that I'm staying here tonight." Jade answered. She pressed 'send' and stated, "Ready. Now, let's see your eye." She walked inside the bathroom and grabbed the first aid box.

"I'm fine." Beck muttered.

"Yeah... right. Tell that to your black eye." Jade replied sarcastically. Beck rolled his eyes. She sat next to him on his bed. "Does it hurt?" She asked him.

"Not really." He answered.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? It wasn't your fault. That dude was hitting on you." Beck told her.

Jade sighed. "Whatever. I'm just glad that you have only a black eye. The last time I saw him, he had two black eyes and a broken nose." Jade stated smiling. "Okay... Maybe you need ice." She said, looking at his eye.

"I'm fine." He said and sat up.

"No, you're not." Jade disagreed.

"Jade..."

"What?"

"I told you I'm fine."

She sighed. "Okay..."

Beck nodded. "Wanna give your bruised boyfriend a hug?" He asked her smiling.

Jade smirked and hugged him. Beck wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He lay down, pulling her with him. Jade kissed him and touched softly his eye. She frowned. Beck smiled at her, trying to convice her that he was fine, and pulled her underneath of him. He started placing soft kisses on her neck, heading to her chest. Beck slowly took her blouse off of her and threw it on the floor. Jade took his shirt off of him, too. His hands moved to her back, to unclasp her bra. She shivered as his warm chest was touching her body. Soon, her bra was on the floor, with the rest of their clothes...

* * *

**Taadaa! I hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! I know that you probably hate me because it took me ages to update, but please review! **


	4. April Fools Blank

__**Okay... That was super difficult to write. April Fools Blank. I wasn't gonna write it, but thanks to ButterfliesOnTheWall and pantherfan97, I made it! Thank you for your amazing ideas! I tried to combine both ideas because I liked both and I couldn't decide which to pick. So... enjoy! :)**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 4: April Fools Blank_

Beck and Jade woke up because of Jade's phone. It was ringing for five minutes when she finally decided to stood up and answer it. She wore Beck's shirt quickly and walked to his desk. She took her mobile phone, but it stopped suddenly.

"What the...?" She muttered. She shook her head and left the phone on the desk again.

"What happened?" Beck asked her with his eyes still closed.

"I don't know. It stopped and I didn't manage to answer it." She replied.

"Who was it?" He asked her.

Jade shrugged. "I didn't check out." She answered. Then, she moved to the bed again. She lay on it and rested her head on Beck's chest. She closed her eyes and... heard Beck's phone ringing. "Noooo!" She shouted frustrated.

Beck opened his eyes and looked at her confused. "What happened?" He asked her.

"Someone is calling you." Jade mumbled and curled into his embrace.

"Who is it?" He asked her.

"I don't know! I'm not going and answer _your _cell phone." She stated.

"Aww... C'mon babe... Please? For me?" Beck asked her in a baby voice.

Jade groaned and stood up slowly. She turned and looked at him. Beck smiled at her innocently. "Have I ever told you that I hate it when you baby talk?" She asked him.

"A billion times." He answered.

Jade nodded. "Good." She muttered bitterly and walked to Beck's desk one more time to answer _his _phone. "Who the fuck are you and why are calling my boyfriend so early?" Jade asked.

"_Um... Hello, Jadelyn. Good morning to you, too._" Sikowitz's voice answered to her sarcastic comment.

She sighed. "What do you want Sikowitz?" She asked him.

"_I just want to make sure that you and Beck remember the drive-by acting challenge I told you to do today._"

"Yes, Sikowitz... We remember that." Jade told him.

"_Good. And I want to make a change._" Sikowitz added.

"What kind of change?" Jade asked him.

"_Not only do I want you, Beck, Cat, Robbie and Andre to act like there's not April Fools Day, but also I want you and Beck to pretend that you're broken up._" He stated.

"WHAT?! No!" Jade answered shouting.

"_Aw... C'mon... Don't act like that... Because I have more to tell you._" Sikowitz said.

"Like what?" Jade muttered angrily.

"_Beck broke up with you because he's in love with Cat. And you are dating Andre._" He said.

"What? Are you serious? Of course not!"

"_Oh, yeah... It's only for a day, Jadelyn..._"

"Don't call me Jadelyn! And we're not doing this!" Jade shouted at him.

"_I know. I just wanted to say that today is April Fools Day..._" Sikowitz told her victoriously.

"Oh my God... Okay, Sikowitz... Bye."

"_Bye, Jadelyn._"

"Don't call me Jadel-" Sikowitz hung up and cut her off. Jade rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. She turned around and looked at Beck.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"Sikowitz wanted to make sure that we remember our drive-by acting challenge." Jade stated.

"And why are you mad at him?" Beck asked her.

"He called my Jadelyn. He hung up and cut me off. He woke me up. And he pranked me." Jade announced.

Beck chuckled. "Oh... It's okay, babe... Relax. Calm down and give your boyfriend a kiss..."

Jade smiled and reached the bed again.

**-At School-**

"Are you guys ready?" Sikowitz asked his students.

"Yes!" Cat, Robbie, Beck, Andre and the rest of the students replied. All except for Jade.

"Don't say 'yes' at the same time... It's like you're six-year olds at your first day at school." She commented. Everyone stared at her. "What? I'm serious. It's like... 'Hey kids! Are you ready for your first day at school?'"She said with a man voice. "And then the children reply 'Yes!' all together." She added.

Beck sighed. "Yeah... Okay... Now, get ready." He said.

Tori finally walked in telling a stupid excuse about her _injured _hand. Jade couldn't help but roll her eyes. Beck took a look at her and smiled. A huge smiled formed at Jade's lips, watching Tori's disappointed face.

**-Lunchtime-**

Beck got out of the janitor's closet wearing his costume. Jade followed him. "Do I look evil?" She asked him.

"Yup. Like always..." He mumbled.

"What did you say?" She asked him.

"Nothing, babe... Relax." Beck replied and kissed her cheek. "I just dais that you look very evil." He added.

"Oh... Good. But I think you also said that I look evil, _like always_..." She announced. Beck smiled at her innocently. "it's okay. Believe me." She told him. Beck sighed in relied. "And I was gonna say that you look very stupid in this costume..." Jade said. "Like always." She added and walked to the girls' bathroom.

"Wait. What?" Beck asked her and followed her. He grabbed her hand, as she was going to open the door to the girls' bathroom.

"What?" She asked him curiously.

"Did you just say that I look very stupid? _Like always?_" He asked her.

Jade shrugged. "Maybe." She muttered.

"Jade! I-"

"_You _can't do anything. Because you're the stupid Tin Man Robot without heart and I'm the Wicked Witch of West." She told him.

"Without a heart, too..." Beck whispered.

"Oh... You need to watch out little Tin Man Robot... Because who knows what a super evil witch like me can do to you..." She told him.

Beck gulped. "I... I don't know what are you talking about... I'm just Tin Man Robot. I don't know anything about mean witches..." He said and walked in the bathroom. Jade rolled her eyes and followed him.

**-Two hours later-**

"Hey... Does this make me look more sophisticated?" Jade asked Beck. Beck turned his head and looked at her. He saw her wearing a pair of glasses. He chuckled.

"Sure. Whatever." He replied and saw himself at the mirror. "What are you gonna answer at the question?" Beck asked her as he was fixing his hair.

"I seriously don't know..." Jade muttered. "But I feel... weird." She added.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked her confused.

"I... I don't know..." She said. "I feel like... being nice to someone." She stated.

Beck chuckled. "What? Really?"

"Yes." Jade answered seriously. "Maybe April Fools Day is affecting me..." She said.

"You're kidding... Right?" Beck asked her and walked to her slowly. She looked at him confused.

"No, I'm not. How much time do we have until the game show?" She asked him.

"Um... About half an hour." He replied.

"Good." She said and started wearing her clothes again.

"What are you doing?" Beck asked her.

"I feel... crazy!" Jade told him.

"Where are you going?" Beck asked her as she was walking away.

"I'm going to be nice to Tori!" Jade answered happily.

"You're gonna regret this tomorrow..." Beck told her.

"I know!" She answered and disappeared.

Beck widened his eyes and shook his head. "The magic of April Fools Day..." He muttered weakly.

**-Later-**

Jade entered the janitor's closet dancing. She closed the door and stopped. She tried to take some deep breaths in order to stop panting and laughing, when she heard screams form outside.

"It's probably Sikowitz. I didn't know he was actually gonna fight with the big lobster..." She muttered to herself. She sighed. "Anyway! I have to go and get ready for the game show!" She exclaimed smiling. "Let's escape from the janitor's closet!" She announced and searched for the secret passageway. She found it and giggled. "Wait. Did I just giggle?" She asked herself. She shrugged and got in the secret passageway to the library.

**-Tori's house-**

Tori's neighbor left and the gang stayed alone at Tori's house. Tori and Trina were sitting on the couch, Andre and Beck were searching for something to eat and Jade was trying to destroy Gibby's head, with Robbie trying to stop her.

"Tori!" Andre called her.

"What?" She replied.

"There's a giant lobster in your freezer!" Beck told her.

"Oh! I put it there." Trina told them.

"Why?" Tori asked her.

"Because I read on the Internet that lobster juice can make you sing better." Trina replied.

"Only one thing can make you sing better." Jade told her.

"What?" Trina asked her.

"A miracle." Jade replied and started cutting Gibby's head's hair.

"Hey, guys?" Cat went downstairs and asked them.

"What happened Cat?" Trina asked her.

"I saw a nightmare." She muttered.

"Aw..." Jade threw Gibby's head away and reached Cat. "Don't worry, Cat... Everything is gonna be fine..." She tried to calm Cat down. Cat giggled and hugged Jade.

"Yeah, Cat... You don't have to worry..." Trina agreed and approached the two girls.

Tori looked at them confused. "Okay, girls... I know about Sikowitz's challenge..." She announced. "You don't have to act weird..." She added.

"Shut up!" Beck shouted at her. Tori looked at him confused. Andre and Beck were staring at her angrily.

"What did I do?" Tori asked them.

"Cat had a bad dream and you're talking about Sikowitz's challenge?" Andre asked her frustrated.

"But... but..." Tori tried to talk, but Robbie buried Rex into her mouth.

Andre, Beck and Robbie ran to Cat. They all hugged her tight. "Don't worry, Cat... Your best friend is here..." Trina whispered to Cat's ear.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tori asked.

Sikowitz opened the door and ran to her. He gave her a little piece of paper. He giggled and ran to the door. He stopped, as he noticed a cupcake on the piano. He shrugged and reached it. He took a bite, but he spit it.

"Ew! This cupcake tastes like hair!" He exclaimed and walked out of the house.

"Yay! I know!" Cat squealed and escaped from the big hug. She grabbed the cupcake and took a bite. "It's true!" She exclaimed happily. "Now my hair and this cupcake don't have any differences!" She announced and started bouncing.

Tori narrowed her eyes and looked at the paper Sikowitz had given to her. She read it...

_It's the April Fools Day's magic! _

_Ps. Wait. Did I say April Fools 'Day'? I mean April Fools BLANK!_

**-The next day-**

Jade woke up and looked around her. She saw that she was sleeping on Robbie on the floor. Beck, Andre and Trina were lying next to her on the floor. She stood up. Cat, wearing a fancy dress, was sleeping on the kitchen table and Tori was sleeping next to the television, hugging it.

Jade shook her head and looked at her in the mirror. She was wearing a pink dress, while Tori was dressed with Sikowitz's clothes. Beck was wearing his costume as Tin Man Robot and Andre was wearing his clothes from the game show. Robbie and Rex had the same clothes, as always, but they were like clowns. Trina was wearing some of Jade's clothes.

"What the hell happened yesterday?" Jade asked herself and looked again at the mirror. "And why am I wearing this pink dress?!" She added disgusted.

Then, Sikowitz's stormed in the house and shouted at Jade, "It was April Fools Blank's magic!" He got out of the house and closed the door.

Jade kept looking at the closed door... wearing the pink dress... confused...

* * *

**Sorry if it's shorter than usual... But it was an extremely difficult chapter to write... So, I hope you liked it! Please, please, please REVIEWW! The more reviews I get, the faster I type! ;P So, REVIEW! And, thanks again pantherfan97 and ButterfliesOnTheWall for their amazing ideas! :D**


	5. Driving Tori Crazy

__**New chapter! Driving Tori Crazy is the next episode... So... For anyone who didn't understand the previous chapter, I didn't understand it either! Don't worry! There's nothing wrong with your brain! But, since the episode is crazy, I made the chapter crazy, too... That chapter was... weird. Okay... This is the next chapter. Unfortunately, I didn't make it to use many details from the episode. This is more like 'behind the scenes' action... ;P But I tried! Enjoy!**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Driving Tori Crazy_

Jade got out of her house holding her bag. She started walking to Beck's RV quickly. When she reached it, she found out that some girls were _again _outside her boyfriend's RV, waiting for a ride. She took a deep breath and searched her bag for her scissors. She found her favorite pair and grabbed it. She closed her bag and walked to Beck's door.

"HEY!" She shouted. All the girls turned around and looked at her. Some of them were confused, while others were scared of her. "As you can see, I'm _still _Beck's girlfriend. So, do me a favor and just walk away..." She stated. Some of the girls ran away scared. Five girls stayed at their position. Jade sighed. "I told you something." She stated. "Do me a favor and GO AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND'S RV!" She screamed at them. They kept looking at her with emotionless faces. "Or I'm gonna test how sharp can my new pair of scissors be..." She added and showed them her scissors, while an evil smile was forming to her lips. The girls looked at the scissors with their eyes wide open and started running away. Jade smiled victoriously and approached Beck's door. She knocked it a couple of times.

"_I'm not gonna give you a ride!_" She heard Beck's voice from the inside of the RV. She chuckled.

"It's me!" She announced. Seh heard footsteps and in two seconds Beck was standing in front of her. "I thought that craziness with the rides had stopped." Jade told him and got in hsi RV.

"Well, yes... But someone spread _again _the rumor that we broke up." Beck replied as he closed the door and walked to her.

"Fuck!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

Beck sighed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered to her ear, "What did we say about your continuous swearing?"

Jade sighed in frustartion. "That I have to reduce it." She answered.

Beck nodded. "Great." He muttered and kissed her cheek. She smiled and looked at him.

"So... Are you ready?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Let's go." Beck replied and grabbed his bag.

They exited his RV and he looked. Jade approached his car and got in. Beck was checking the door, when he heard Jade's screams...

"_SINJIN! GET OUT OF THE CAR OR ELSE I'M GONNA CUT SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO YOU! If you have it..._" Beck rolled his eyes and sighed. He turned around and saw Sinjin running away. He entered his car and looked at Jade. "What?" She asked him.

Beck shook his head and put the key to the ignition.

**-At school-**

Beck entered Hollywood Arts followed by Jade. He was trying to ignore her screams. He headed to his locker and opened it.

"Beck! Do you even hear me?" She asked him irritated.

He rolled his eyes and closed his locker. He turned around and leaned to his locker. "Yes, babe... I'm listening to you..." He replied.

Jade nodded. "Good."

He sighed. "What do you want?"

"I don't want girls outside your RV asking for a ride." Jade told him.

Beck started walking to Sikowitz's class, as they heard the bell. "This is not my fault." He mentioned as he entered the classroom.

"I don't care. You have to do something." Jade told him following him. Beck sat on a chair. She took a seat next to him and rested her legs on his lap. "Or else I'll do." She added.

"Jade... You have to-"

"Stop laughing! That's not so funny!" Tori cut him off. She entered the school followed by Andre and Cat. They were both laughing. Tori sighed and looked at Beck and Jade. "Good morning." She muttered.

"Good morning." Beck replied.

"Don't tell her 'Good morning'!" Jade told him.

Beck sighed and looked at her. "Why?" He asked her angrily.

"She's Tori." Jade answered.

"Jade... Please stop." Beck mumbled. Jade frowned and looked at the other side.

"What happened?" Tori asked him.

"Nothing. She's just being the same Jade we all know." Beck replied. He took a look at Andre with Cat, who were still laughing. "What happened with them?" Beck asked Tori and motioned to Andre and Cat.

Tori looked at them and rolled her eyes. "I told them how I got to school today." She replied bitterly.

"Oh, yeah! Me and Jade saw some cameras at the street you pass to go to school." Beck stated. "Are they shooting something?" He asked her.

"Yes. And I have to use the long way. So, I have to go by car."

"But you don't have your driving license..."

"I know! Okay?" Tori snapped at him.

He chuckled. "Okay... Okay... Relax." He told her.

"So, Trina gave me a ride." Tori finished.

"So? Was that so bad?"

"She made me shave her legs." Tori muttered.`

Beck tried not to laugh. "Really?" He asked her. Tori nodded. Beck couldn't help but laugh. Tori sighed and took a seat next to the door.

**-Lunchtime-**

Beck, Cat, Robbie and Jade were sitting on their usual table when Tori and Andre reached them.

"Hey guys!" Andre greeted them and sat next to Robbie.

"Hey..." Tori muttered and took a seat next to Beck. Jade was sitting on the other side of Beck and looked at Tori with a death look. Tori gulped and moved next to Cat. Jade smiled evilly and took a bite of her sandwich.

"So... Have you decided how you'll get to school tommorow?" Beck asked Tori.

"No... I guess I'll have to wake up an hour earlier." Tori replied.

"Oh, c'mon... You don't have to..." Beck told her.

"Yeah! You can get your driver's license. Oh wait! You don't have one." Jade stated sarcastically.

Beck rolled his eyes. "I can give you a ride." He suggested.

"What? No!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"Too bad. You don't decide." Beck snapped at her.

"Why?" She asked him irritated.

"Because it's my car!" Beck shouted at her.

"And I'm your girlfriend!" Jade shouted back.

"Guys!" Tori stopped them. "Beck, thank you for the offer, but I don't want to make you fight..." Tori told him.

"It's cool. Jade doesn't have a problem, right?" Beck stated and looked at Jade.

She looked into his eyes. Then, she focused on her food and mumbled, "Right."

Beck smiled and took a look at Tori. "So?"

"Um... Okay!" Tori decided.

"Okay!" Jade mocked her.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori exclaimed offended.

"Whatever." Jade muttered and stood up. She grabbed her bag and walked away.

Beck sighed and stood up after her. "I'm gonna calm her down." He announced and went to the direction his girlfriend had gone.

**-The next day-**

Beck stopped the car outside Tori's house. Jade was looking out of the window frowned.

"C'mon, Jade..." Beck muttered. "We're doing Tori a favor. You know... Sometimes you have to be nice to some people..." He stated.

"Why do I have to be nice to Tori?" Jade snapped at him.

"Because she has helped you before." He answered. He saw Tori approaching his car. "Now, be nice..." He warned Jade. Jade sighed and looked at Tori.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them.

"Hey Tori!" Beck replied.

"Yeah, hey..." Jade muttered.

Tori looked at her and sighed. "Look, I don't wanna-"

"It's okay... I told you." Beck interrupted her. "Now, get in the car." He told her.

Tori smiled. "Okay." She got in Beck's car and sat at the back seat. "Guys?" she asked them.

"What?" Jade snapped at her.

"Um... Why don't we go to Nozu after school?" Tori suggested.

"We can't." Jade replied bitterly.

"Why?" Tori asked them curiously.

"Because of the _minor _fight my _lovely _boyfriend caused." Jade answered sarcastically.

"It wasn't my fault... That dude was hitting on you in front of me!" Beck stated.

"Whatever!" Jade shouted. "The fact is that we can't go to Nozu for a month." Jade told Tori.

"Oh... That's a pity..." Tori commented. "Then, where are we going to go after school?" She asked them.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to Beck's RV." Jade replied.

"Why?" Tori questioned her.

"Because I hadn't gone to his RV for three whole days." Jade answered.

"And you need sex." Tori muttered.

"Girl..." Jade started but Beck cut her off.

"Don't comment it." He muttered. Jade sighed and stared at Tori angrily.

After two minutes, Beck stopped outside a cafeteria. He got out of the car and asked Tori, "Do you want coffee?"

"No, thanks." She replied smiling.

Beck nodded. "Okay then..." He muttered and entered the cafeteria.

Jade turned her head and looked at Tori. Tori smiled at her innocently. Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed her cell phone. She started text messaging with Cat. Tori was looking outside the window bored. She was taping her finger to her phone rhythmically. Jade sighed loudly.

Tori continued taping her finger, until Jade screamed, "No!" Tori stopped and frowned. Jade rolled her eyes and muttered, "Where the hell is Beck?" That moment, Beck showed up. "Finally." Jade mumbled as Beck got in the car.

"Here." He said and handed Jade a cup of coffee.

"Two sugars?" She asked him.

"As always." He replied and put the key to the ignition.

Jade smiled at him. He kissed her lips softly. Seh kissed him back and let her cup of coffee next to her on the seat. Beck cupped her cheek and pulled her closer. Jade intertwined her fingers with his hair. Tori was at the back seat, looking at them.

"Um... Guys?" She asked them. Neither of them responded. Tori cleared her throat. "Maybe I should leave..." She told them. Neither Beck nor Jade were listening to her. "Will we go to school?" She asked them, but she didn't hear an answer. "Am I annoying?" She asked them one more time. "I'm probably bothering you..." She stated. Beck and Jade kept kissing. Tori sighed and rolled her eyes. "Thanks Beck for suggesting giving me a ride. And thank you Jade for not killing me. But I'm gonna walk to school." She said. Neither of them noticed her, so she groaned and got out of the car. "Use protection!" She muttered angrily as she was walking away.

**-At school-**

"Beck!" Jade shouted at him. "I don't wanna be nice to Tori!" She exclaimed angrily as Beck dragged her into the janitor's closet. He closed the door and stared at her. "And I hate being dragged." She added.

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, you have to give Tori a ride. It's not big deal! I would, but my aunt got sick and I'm going to Canade for two days." He stated.

"And why do I have to be nice to Tori?" Jade asked him.

"Because due to us she came to school sweaty and panting. And she missed the first two periods." He told her.

"And what did we do?"

"We were making out in front of her!" Beck replied.

"So? She has seen us making out before..." Jade muttered.

"Yeah... But she wasn't alone in my car." Beck mumbled.

Jade sighed. "Okay... I'll give Tori a ride to school..." She muttered. Beck smiled at her.

"Great." He muttered. He pecked her lips quickly. "I love you." He told her.

"I love you, too." She replied and they got out of the janitor's closet.

**-Beck's RV-**

Jade and Beck entered his RV. He closed the door, while she threw her bag to his bed. Seh sat on the floor and grabbed a pair of scissors from her bag. Beck sat next to her and passed his arm around her shoulders.

"So?" He asked her shyly.

"So what?" Jade snapped at him angrily.

"Did you talk to Tori?" He asked her.

Jade sighed. "Yes, Beck... I talked to Tori. And tomorrow I'm gonna give her a ride to school. Happy now?" She told him.

"Yup." He replied and smiled at her.

"Whenn are you leaving?" Jade asked him.

"In two hours." Beck replied.

"Oh... How's your aunt?" Jade asked him concerned.

Beck chuckled. "Do you care about my aunt?"

"Of course not!" Jade shouted. "I just hope she'll be fine soon so you woon't have to stay at Canada for more than two days." She explained.

Beck sighed. "I knew it..." He muttered. "Whatever. What do you wanna do?" He asked her.

"Um... I really don't know. Why don't you let me cut your hair for once?" She asked him.

"Ugh... I don't think so..." He replied and smiled at her. Jade frowned. He grinned and kissed her cheek. "But we have time to do other stuff..." He added.

"Beck! We're not having sex until you let me cut you hair!" Jade shouted at him.

"Okay... I'm not gonna let you cut my hair." He stated and stood up. He walked to his desk, when he felt Jade's arm around his neck. She turned him and kissed him.

"Okay... I don't care about your hair right now... They're gonna be messed up anyway..." She whispered to his ear. Beck lifted her and placed her to the bed softly, as he got on top of her.

* * *

**Okay... Sorry for the lame ending, but I had to hurry up! I hope you don't hate me! ;P ;P Please REVIEWWW! I want many reviews to update faster! Pleaseeeeeeee! Virtual cupcake to anywho is reading this and is gonna review! :DDD**


	6. How Trina Got In

__**Oh my God! Did you guys see the new Victorious episode! And there's more the next Saturday! 'The Hambone King'! I can't wait! Anyway... The next chapter/episode here is 'How Trina Got In' or 'The Squid and The Coconut' I like both titles... ;P Enjoy!**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 6: How Trina Got In - The Squid and The Coconut_

Andre and Cat were sitting on their usual table in the morning, when Beck and Jade approached them. They sat on their table holding their coffees.

"Hey there!" Beck greeted them.

"Yeah, hey." Jade stated.

"GOOD MORNING!" Cat shouted happily.

"Cat... Can you stop shouting please?" Andre asked her.

"WHY?!" Cat asked him loudly.

"SHUT UP!" Jade snapped at her.

Cat opened her mouth to reply, but she regretted it. She just took a sip of her orange juice. Jade smiled slightly and Beck rolled his eyes. That moment, Trina passed from their table singing... Well, _screaming_...

"Not a fantasy, just remember me... When I make it SHIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"

Jade, Bec, Andre and Cat had to cover their ears. "Oh my God... That girl is _really _untalented." Jade stated.

"I can't understand how she got in Hollywood Arts..." Beck wondered.

"That's true." Andre agreed.

"Yeah... I don't know how could Trina pass the audition..." Cat whispered.

"What?" Beck asked her.

"I don't know how could Trina pass the audition..." Cat whispered again.

"Cat... We can;t understand what you're saying." Andre told her.

"I'm trying not to shout, because Jade is gonna get mad at me..." Cat muttered.

Beck sighed and looked at Jade. Jade shrugged. "What?" She asked him innocently.

"Jade... Tell her that she can speak normally." Beck ordered her.

"I don't wanna." Jade snapped at him.

"Jade..."

"I don't wanna!" Jade cut him off.

"Okay... That's a time-out." Beck stated.

"But... But... What did I do?" Jade asked him.

"You know what you did." He replied.

"I didn't-"

"It's a time-out!" Beck interrupted her. Jade frowned and looked at her cup of coffee. Beck rolled his eyes and looked at Cat. "You can speak, Cat. You don't have to whisper." He told her.

"Kay-Kay!" Cat squealed happily.

"Hey... Does anyone knows where Tori and Robbie are?" Andre asked them.

"Who cares?" Jade snapped at him.

Beck sighed and stared at her. "You're in a time-out." He informed her. Jade sighed in frustration. "What does that mean?" He asked her.

"That I mustn't insult anyone, shout at anyone or comment sarcastically anything." Jade answered calmly.

"That's right. You know what to do..." Beck mumbled.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I hate it." She muttered.

"Jade..."

"But I hate it!" She cut him off. Beck didn't say anything. He just kept staring at her. "I hate it when you're staring at me!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"Then, you know what you have to do." He replied.

"I'm sorry." She muttered looking at her coffee.

Andre and Cat were just looking at Beck and Jade's interaction without talking. Beck smiled and looked at them.

"How did you do that?" Andre asked him.

Beck shrugged. "We're dating for almost four years. I know her." He answered.

"I hate you." Jade told Beck.

"I know that. And I love you, too." He replied sarcastically.

Andre chuckled. "Okay... Now, does anyone know where Tori and Robbie are?" He asked them.

Beck shook his head. "Nope. I don't."

"Me neither." Cat added.

"I do." Jade commented.

"No, you don't." Beck old her.

"Why don't you let her tell us?" Andre asked him curiously.

"Because she's gonna say something sarcastic." Beck answered. "That's why."

"Oh... You have a point." Andre admitted. Jade just groaned.

"Anyway... Let's just think of how could Trina pass Hollywood Arts' audition." Andre announced.

"I have a theory." Jade replied.

"What kind of theory?" Andre asked her.

Jade took a look at Beck and continued. "I heard that she was untalented, but when they rejected her, she used her ninja abilities and make them faint with a special gas, or whatever it was... So, they all fainted, apart from her, and she wrote at the papers that she passed the audition." Jade told them.

"That is crazy..." Beck commented.

Jade shrugged. "That's what I've heard. Do you have a better idea?" She asked him.

"Well... I've heard some rumors..." Beck stated. That moment, the bell rang.

"I want to hear Beck's version!" Cat stated.

"We can meet after the first period..." Jade told her.

"Kay!" She exclaimed happily and started running to her first class. Jade rolled her eyes and stood up. Beck and Andre stood up after her.

"See you, guys!" Andre told them and started walking away.

Jade took her empty cup of coffee and threw it in the garbage. Beck took his cup and took the last sip before throwing it away. He passed his arm around her waist and they started walking to Jade's first class. Beck kissed her forehead.

"You mad at me?" He asked her in a baby voice.

"I hate it when you baby talk. I've told this a billion times." Jade snapped at him. Beck just shrugged. "But I'm not mad at you." She added smiling.

Beck kissed her lips as they passed the janitor's closet. They reached the Black Box Theater, where they stopped.

"I hate the fact that our first classes are never the same." Jade muttered.

Beck smiled. "It's okay. The rest of them are the same." He told her.

"See you." Jade told him and pecked his lips.

"See you. Try not to kill your teacher." He ordered her, as she was walking in.

"I'll try!" She replied and sat on a chair.

"Great." Beck replied sarcastically and walked away to his class. Jade sighed and took her PearPod out of her bag, as she felt it vibrating. She answered it without looking at the calling ID.

"What?"

"_Um... Hi Jade..._"

"Tori? What the...? Where are you? Oh, wait! I don't care. Bye." Jade snapped at her.

"_Jade, wait! Me and Robbie are trapped at Nozu because we don't have any money to pay and my phone is running out of battery and we need help! Please don't hang u-_" Tori started talking fast but Jade cut her off by hanging up.

She threw her cell phone in her bag and sighed. Sinjin took the seat next to her. He sat on his chair and stared at her. Jade felt his gaze on her. She rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Hi Jade..." Sinjin's creepy voice called her.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"Is true that you and Beck broke up?" He asked her.

"Didn't you just see me kissing him at the door?" She asked him.

"Well... Yeah, but I thought that maybe-"

"Go away." She cut him off. Sinjin stood up and sat on a chair at the other side of the Black Box Theater.

The chair next to Jade soon was occupied again, by Brett. "Hey beautiful..." He greeted her.

"Oh my God..." She muttered and rolled her eyes. She turned her head from the other side and tried to ignore him.

"Aww... Don't be like that..." Brett told her and caressed her hair.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him.

"To be your boyfriend."

"Too bad. That's not gonna happen." Jade replied sarcastically.

"Aww... Why?"

"Because I have a video of you wearing your underwear handcuffed in your bed, saying that you're a big jerk. You're lucky Beck persuaded me not to put it on the Slap." She stated.

Brett gulped and nodded. "See you." He muttered and stood up. Jade smiled victoriously.

"It's the first and the last time I hope Vega would be here." She muttered to her herself.

Tori and Jade were the only in the gang who had the same first class. Tori used to sit next to Jade and Jade used to yell at her, telling her to leave her alone...

**-After the first period-**

Jade got out of the Black Box Theater and went to Beck's class. She was waiting outside until the door opened. Her boyfriend came out first, holding his bag. She smiled at him and kissed him quickly as they started walking to their lockers. Beck headed to his locker, while Jade moved to hers.

"Hey." Andre greeted Beck.

"Hey." Beck replied and threw his books in his locker.

"Will you tell us your version?" Andre asked him.

"Sure. Now?" Beck asked him.

"Cat is waiting at the stairs. And I just learned that she has candy in her bra." Andre stated confused.

Beck narrowed his eyes. "Candy in her bra?"

Andre nodded. "Candy in her bra."

"Yeah..." Beck commented and smiled. "Anyway..." He muttered and headed to Jade's locker. "Are you hungry?" He asked her.

"No... Not really... Why?" She asked him curiously.

"Because Andre and Cat are waiting at the stairs for me to tell them my version about how Trina got in Hollywood Arts." He announced.

Jade shrugged. "It's cool. Let's go." She agreed.

They approached Cat and Andre, who were sitting on the stairs. Beck and Jade sat next to Cat, Beck's arm around Jade's shoulders, her head resting on his shoulder.

"So?" Cat asked Beck. "Will you tell us?"

"Sure. Well..."

"Wait." Cat cut him off.

"What?" Andre questioned her.

"Does anyone want candy?" She asked them.

"Sure... But where's the cand-" Jade started asking her, but Cat put out of her bra some candy and little chocolates. Jade's eyes widened. "You're keeping candy in your bra." She stated emotionlessly.

"Why not? Don't you?" Cat asked her.

"No!" Jade answered disgusted.

"You know... That would be a good idea..." Beck commented. Jade gave him a death look. Beck smiled at her innocently. She rolled her eyes and grabbed some candy from Cat's hands.

"So, your story..." Jade told Beck.

"Right... Well... I've heard that when Trina auditioned, the judges didn't like her. So, she told them that they would let her in the school, if she could beat them at karate. And she beat them. All of them." Beck told them.

"That's insane! Would the principal and the teachers accept that kind of challenge?" Jade asked him.

Beck shrugged. "It's possible..." He commented.

"No, it's not." Jade argued.

"Well... It's more possible than your theory." Beck snapped at her.

"Oh! Don't tell me that my theory sucks!"

"I didn't say that your theory sucks! I'm just saying that my version is more sensible than yours." Beck stated calmly. Jade sighed and looked at the to her side. Beck rolled his eyes frustrated.

"Okay... Well... I've heard something, too... Actually, I asked some students and Trina's classmates..." Andre stated.

"And...?" Beck asked him.

"And... I have a story." Andre announced.

"Tell us!" Cat squealed happily, eating her chocolate.

"Okay... Some guys told me that Trina had an amazing voice... Everyone was amazed by her and, of course, they let her in the school. But when the principal and the teachers left the audition room, Trina stayed alone with Sinjin. Well... Sinjin was fixing some spotlights, and one of them, somehow, fell and hit Trina forcefully. After that, Trina's voice changed. And became as we all know..." Andre finished.

"That's so sad..." Cat muttered.

"That's so stupid." Jade commented.

"I think I'm gonna agree with Jade..." Beck added. "You can't lose your voice because a spotlight hit you." He stated.

"That's what I have been told." Andre told them.

"Yeah... I guess we'll never learn how Trina made it in Hollywood Arts..." Cat mumbled sadly.

Sikowitz was passing in front of them and heard Cat. He stopped and went to them. "Well, my little students, I think I can tell you the truth about that issue, since I'm the only responsible about that..." He told them.

"Will you tell us?" Andre asked him.

"Sure. But not now. Come to my class after school. I'll tell you everything." He told them.

"Cool!" Andre commented.

"Yaay!" Cat squealed happily.

**-In the evening-**

Beck was lying on his bed, watching TV, while Jade was lying next to him, her head resting on his stomach.

"I can't believe Sikowitz and his coconuts are responsible for the fact that Trina got in Hollywood Arts..." Jade muttered. "That made me hate him. I'm serious. He was my favorite teacher in Hollywood Arts... He _was_..." She added.

"Why do you hate him?" Beck asked her.

"Because he's the reason why the Vega sisters got in the school!" Jade snapped at him.

"Can you explain that?" Beck asked her.

"It's simple! He let Trina it, and if Trina wasn't at the school, Tori wouldn't have to replace her, and she wouldn't be so amazing, and she wouldn't be at the school!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

Beck chuckled. "Hey... I heard you mentioning Tori and I thought of her..." He said.

"What?!" Jade sat up and stared at him angrily.

"Relax. I mean that I thought of her because she didn't show up at school and she hadn't called anyone. And Robbie didn't show up either. That's weird, isn't it?" He asked her.

"Tori called me." Jade muttered.

"Really? Where was she?"

"At Nozu. Tori and Robbie didn't have money to pay and they were trapped in there." Jade informed him.

"And what did you do?" Beck asked her.

She shrugged. "Nothing."

"Nothing? What do you mean 'nothing'? Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked her.

"'Cause I forgot about it!" Jade shouted at him. "Besides, she wasn't alone... She's with Robbie." Jade added calmly.

Beck sighed and focused on the television again. Jade shrugged and lay again, resting her head on his stomach. Beck started caressing her hair softly with his hand, still focused on the TV show they were watching.

"Do you think I should call Andre and tell him about Tori and Robbie?" Jade asked him.

"Yup." He replied.

"Okay." She agreed.

* * *

**There it is! Okay... I want to ask you for a favor... I really want you to REVIEW... I love reviews... Reviews make me happy. I really want reviews! Please! If you're reading this... REVIEW! :D**


	7. Tori Goes Platinum, Part 1

**Hi! There's the next part! TGP is the next episode... This episode is gonna be in two chapters... I hope you'll like the first part!**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Tori Goes Platinum: Part 1_

Jade started knocking Beck's door forcefully. "_I'm coming!_" She heard Beck shouting from inside. That didn't stop her, as she continued knocking the door.

Beck opened the door slowly and looked at her confused. She smiled at him and got in his RV. Beck yawned and closed the door, following her. Jade sat on his bed and stared at him smiling.

"Jade... It's six in the morning..." He muttered, as he kept staring at her confused, with his eyes ready to close again.

"Don't fall asleep!" Jade shouted at him and made his eyes widen. "I have news." She stated calmly.

"What kind of news?" He asked her yawning again. He approached her and sat on his bed next to her. "So?" He asked her again curiously rubbing his eyes.

"Okay... Do you remember that I told you about the Platinum Awards? About that Ginger Fox who had performed last year?" She asked him. Beck nodded, as he was trying not to yawn _again_. "Well... They didn't know who they were gonna pick for the next year and today I learned that they're gonna have auditions! Isn't that amazing? They want someone talented to perform live! I want so bad to be that person who will perform!" She exclaimed full of hope. "There are rumors that they are gonna pick someone from Hollywood Arts!" Jade added happily.

"Good." Beck mumbled and leaned to Jade. He rested his head on her shoulder and slowly closed his eyes.

Jade looked at him and frowned. She shook her shoulder. "Beck!" She shouted at him.

"Uh? What?" Beck muttered.

"Can you please act like you're interested?" Jade asked him bitterly.

Beck groaned and stood up. "I'm gonna make coffee. It seems like I'm not gonna sleep anymore..." He stated sadly and turned around.

"Make me one, too!" Jade told him.

**-At school-**

Beck was leaning against his locker, his eyes closed, half-sleeping and half-listening to Andre talking to him about the Platinum Awards.

"Are you even listening to me, man?" Andre's voice echoed in his head.

Beck opened his eyes. "What? Yeah... Sorry, man... But Jade woke me up at six in the morning to tell me the news... I just want to..." He yawned. "... sleep a little..."

Andre chuckled. "I got it... She didn't let you sleep _at all_?" He asked him smiling.

"Nope..." Beck replied and looked at him. Andre smirked. "Wait. What are you thinking of? That me and Jade... Oh, no... She was just talking to me for two hours..." He explained quickly.

"Oh..." Andre muttered and turned to look at Tori, who was approaching them happily.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! You can't imagine what I just learned!" She exclaimed happily.

"We know." Andre and Beck said simultaneously.

Tori frowned. "You do?" She asked them sadly.

Andre and Beck nodded. "You were gonna say about the Platinum Awards, weren't you?" Andre asked her.

Tori nodded. "Yeah, we know it. I learned it at six in the morning." Beck stated bitterly.

"How?" Tori asked him curiously.

"Jade woke me up and told me so." Beck answered.

Cat reached them bouncing. "Did you guys learn the news?" She asked them.

"Yes." Tori answered.

"Isn't that amazing?" Cat exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! I'm so nervous!" Tori replied.

"I know! I want so bad to be chosen!" Andre agreed.

"Me too!" Cat added happily.

"Yeah... Whatever..." Beck muttered and closed his eyes again, leaning to Andre's locker and trying not to sleep, but to _rest _a little...

"Beck! What's wrong with you?" Jade asked him.

Beck opened his eyes suddenly and looked at her confused. "When did you come?" He asked her.

"Now. Andre, Tori and Cat went to Sikowitz's class and they're waiting for him. Coming?" She asked him.

"Babe, I'm sorry but I'm very tired. I'm going to the janitor's closet to sleep a little. Come and wake me up when the period finish. Okay?" He told her.

"Sure, babe... I just don't understand why you're tired..." She wondered and walked away.

Beck rolled his eyes and sighed, as he was walking to the janitor's closet.

**-Lunch time-**

Beck and Jade reached their table and sat with their friends. "Hey." Beck greeted them.

"Hi!" Cat squealed happily.

"You awake?" Andre asked him.

"Yup. I'm fine." He answered and sat next to his friend. Jade sat next to him.

"So? Are you gonna audition for the Platinum Awards?" Tori asked them.

"No. I don't think that it's useful. It's just the Platinum Music Awards. Only ten billion people watch them every year. Why would someone want to perform there?" Jade answered sarcastically.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Very clever." She commented bitterly.

"Thanks." Jade muttered and took a sip of her coffee.

"What about the others?" Tori asked the rest.

"I wanna be at the Platinum Awards!" Cat squealed happily.

"So do I." Andre agreed.

"I wanna be at the PMA's, too." Robbie said hopefully.

"There's no way they're gonna pick you." Jade commented looking at Robbie.

"You know... You don't have to ruin everybody's dreams..." Beck told her.

"Thanks, Beck. So, you believe that they're gonna pick me, right?" Robbie asked him.

"Nope." Beck replied. Robbie frowned and looked at his food.

**-Jade's house-**

Jade turned the camera off and connected it with her laptop. She copied the video from her camera to one of her files and sent it to the producers of the Platinum Awards. She closed her laptop and grabbed her cell phone, since she heard it ringing.

"What?"

"_Hello Jadey!_" Cat's voice answered.

"Cat! I've told you a billion times not to call me Jadey!" Jade shouted at her.

"_Sorry..._" Cat mumbled and continued. "_I wanted to ask you something._"

"What?" Jade snapped at her.

"_What song did you send for the audition?_"

"Not your business." Jade replied.

"_But... Jade! Wait! I wanna kno-_" Jade hung up. She threw her phone at her bed and sighed.

**-The Next Day-**

Beck knocked Jade's house's door. He heard footsteps and soon Jade was standing in front of him. She was wearing her pajamas and her hair was messed up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him confused.

"Beck?"

"Good morning." Beck told her and got in the house without her permission.

"Excuse me? But... did you hear me saying 'Come in, Beck!'?" She asked him bitterly.

"Nope." Beck replied and sat on her couch, resting his legs at the table in front of him.

"It's six in the morning!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"So?" Beck asked her.

"I wanna sleep!" Jade answered.

"Aww... Too bad." Beck replied bitterly.

"Why are you doing that?" Jade asked him.

"What?" Beck asked her innocently.

"Why are you here?" Jade asked him, still standing with the door open.

"Oh! Because I want you to know how I felt yesterday..." Beck stated.

"Okay... I understand. Now, let me sleep." Jade told him.

"Nope." Beck told her.

"It wasn't a question." Jade stated.

"I don't care." Beck replied.

Jade sighed and closed the door. "Okay..." She muttered and walked to Beck. She sat next to him on the couch. "So... What are we gonna do until eight?" She asked him.

"I'm gonna talk to you about the new movie that comes out this Thursday." Beck announced.

"Does it have blood?" Jade asked him. Beck just shook his head. "Violence?" She asked him again.

"Nope. It's about two people falling in love for the first time... Typical romance with some drama..." Beck stated.

"Eww!"

"What? Don't you like it? Aren't you interested?" Beck asked her. "Too bad. I'm gonna talk to you about this movie for the next two hours..." He added smiling evily.

Jade groaned and and rested her legs on Beck's lap. "Just start talking. I'm ready for my punishment." She mumbled.

Beck chuckled and started talking to her. Jade slowly closed her eyes, but she immediately opened them when she heard Beck. "Don't fall asleep!"

**-At school-**

Jade closed her locker and looked at Tori, as she started bouncing and laughing.

But, of course, Tori had to be chosen. 'Cause she was just _perfect_. She always too the lead, she was chosen first for the performances at Hollywood Arts' events, she was _the best_. Before Tori, Jade used to be the first, the best at everything. But when Tori came, she was Miss Perfect. She was gentle and kind. She was sweet. And, the most important, she was talented. Jade was talented, too. But her attitude made her always the second best option. Jade was mean and demanding. She always insulted the people she was working with, unlike Tori, who everyone wanted to work with.

Jade rolled her eyes and approached Tori. She faked a smile and told her, "Congrats. You'll be amazing at the Platinum Awards."

"Thanks." Tori replied happily.

Jade felt Beck's hand on her shoulder. She didn't turn around to look at him. She knew it was him. She understood it from the squeeze he gave her. Besides, no one else would ever dare to touch her shoulder.

Beck knew that Jade was deep broken. He knew it because everytime Tori was chosen over her for something, she used to cry to his RV. Beck would wipe her eyes and tell her that she was as talented as Tori. And that Tori was just lucky. But Tori had been lucky many times...

Jade cleared her throat and walked to the janitor's closet. Beck smiled at Tori and followed his girlfriend. They got in the janitor's closet, when Jade sat on the floor and started crying. It was a silent crying. Even Beck couldn't hear it. He sighed and sat next to her. He caressed her back and passed his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her closer and kissed her head.

"It's okay babe..." He whispered to her ear.

"No, it's not. But, I had to know it..." Jade chuckled bitterly. "There was no way I would be chosen when Tori had auditioned, too..." She added sadly. Beck bit his bottom lip.

What Beck admired about Jade, was the fact that she wasn't weak. At all. She was the strongest person Beck had ever met. Everytime Tori was chosen for something, Jade didn't let anyone to know how she felt. She just made a sarcastic comment, or a joke and she acted like she didn't matter. But when Beck and Jade were alone, she was letting her emotions out. The times that Jade had filled Beck's shirt with her tears were many, but not in front of others. Only Beck knew that side of Jade.

When Jade congratulated Tori, she seemed so relaxed and comfortable. She seemed like she didn't care. Like everything was normal. And everyone thought so. But only Beck could see the hurt and the pain in her eyes. Only Beck could understand that Jade was suffering inside.

Beck was afraid of something. Nothing could scare Beck, only one thing. When Tori got the lead at a play, only a week after she entered Hollywood Arts, Jade tried hard not to kill her. No one understood that, only Beck. Like always. That day, a fear grew inside of him, watching Jade at that condition. He thought that Jade would actually burst while she tried to hold her emotions inside of her. That day, when school was over, he took Jade at his RV and he forced her to let her tears out. To curse, to cry, to punch the wall, to _reveal her feelings_... From that day, Beck could understand when Jade needed to cry. From that day, everytime Jade hid her feelings, Beck would take her to his RV and let her ruin his shirt with her tears. It was a habit.

"C'mon babe... You're better and you know it. Please..." He whispered to her ear.

"I know that I'm better. I'm more talented than her. But I'm talented and mean. Tori's talented yet _sweet_, _polite_... I can't take it." She stated.

Beck sighed. "I know... But you have to live with it." He told her. He wiped some tears from her cheek with his thump and kissed her cheek.

"I know." Jade muttered and fixed her hair.

Beck took a deep breath and stood up. He gave Jade his hand and helped her stand up, too.

"Ready?" He asked her. Jade nodded.

Beck opened the door and felt Jade's hand sliding on his. He held Jade's hand tight and closed the door behind them. They approached Andre and Cat, who were standing near Andre's locker.

"Hey there!" Andre greeted them.

"Hey." Jade replied bitterly. Beck gave her hand a squeeze.

"Where's Tori?" Beck asked them.

"Well... The producer invited her to his office to talk about the details. Isn't that amazing? Tori's chosen!" Cat exclaimed happily.

"Yeah... It's amazing..." Jade agreed. "And predictable." She added so silently that only Beck heard it and frowned.

"Where were you?" Andre asked Beck and Jade.

"We... we were at the janitor's closet." Beck replied.

"What were you doing in there?" Andre asked them suspiciously.

"Um... You know..." Beck tried to find a good excuse, but stopped.

"We were making out." Jade replied casually.

"Yeah..." Beck agreed.

"Oh... It's not surprise..." Andre commented smiling.

"Whatever." Jade stated rolling her eyes. "I'm hungry." She muttered.

"Me too." Cat agreed.

"Let's go at Nozu to eat." Beck suggested.

"Yay! I love sushi!" Cat squealed happily and ran to the door. She exited the house. Jade, Beck and Andre kept staring at the door confused. Suddenly, Cat appeared again. "C'mon!" She ordered them.

"Right." Jade muttered and started walking to Cat. Beck and Andre followed her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! Reviews are the best thing in hte world! Except for Victorious... ;P Please, please, pretty please with cherried on top! :D REVIEW!**


	8. Tori Goes Platinum, Part 2

__**Well... If you've read my other stories, you know that I have tons of things to do... So, I'm sorry for the late update. Also, I have no time to check my chapters and it's likely that there are maaaaaaaany mistakes. Enjoy anyway! :)**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Tori Goes Platinum, Part 2_

Jade entered her house and threw her bag on the couch. She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water and placed it on the table. Her mom was sitting on a chair next to the table and she was looking at her daughter. Neither of them talked to each other. Jade wasn't even looking at her. She filled a glass with water and drank it.

"How was school today?" Jade's mom asked her smiling.

"Horrible." Jade muttered and walked out of the kitchen quickly.

Her mother frowned and looked at her picking her bag and opening the door. "Did you eat lunch?" She asked her loudly.

"YES!" Jade shouted and got out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked her again.

"At Beck's!" Jade answered and closed the door.

Her mother shrugged and muttered to herself, "I just hope they'll use protection..."

**-Beck's RV-**

She closed the door forcefully and threw herself at his bed. Her bag was lying on the floor, next to his bed. Jade grabbed his laptop and opened it. She was just randomly surfing the Net, when she found something... _interesting_. She clicked on a video on YouTube showing Tori almost destroying a restraurant. She started watching it. She couldn't believe that psycho girl was Tori... Eventually, Tori wasn't so perfect as everyone thought she was. Fame changed her dramatically. Beck got in his RV and looked at her confused. Jade smiled at him bitterly and motioned him to approach. He slowly walked to his bed and saw next to her.

"How did you-"

"Shh!" She hissed. He shrugged and looked at the video Jade was watching. His eyes widened, as he recognized the girl who was yelling at the waiter.

"Is that Tori?" He wondered surprised.

"Oh, yeah..." Jade replied smiling evilly.

Beck focused on the screen again, trying to believe what he was watching. The video was finally over and Jade closed his laptop. Beck shook his head.

"I can't believe that was Tori." He firmly stated.

"Well... Believe it. She was Tori. That girl is crazy. Now she became _almost famous _and she thinks that she can ruin a restaurant." Jade argued.

"Something's wrong..." Beck muttered.

"Beck! Why are you so surprised? Tori isn't what you thought. Deal with it." Jade shouted at him.

"I just can't!" Beck shouted back at her. Jade frowned and looked at the other side. Beck sighed. "Oh... C'mon babe... Don't be mad at me..." He said in a baby voice.

"I've told yoou a billion times that I _HATE_ it when you baby-talk!" Jade yelled at him.

"That's why I do it." Beck replied smiling. Jade was still looking at the opposite side.

"Why are you doing it?" She asked him, without turning her head to face him.

"Because when you're mad you're even hotter." Beck answered and wrapped his arms around her.

Jade couldn't help but smile. Although, she managed to hide it and she suppressed a huge urge to giggle. Jade West would never giggle. Beck kissed her neck softly.

Jade sighed. "Say you love me." She ordered him.

"I love you." Beck whispered to her ear.

"Okay." She muttered and turned her head to him.

He kissed her lips softly, pulling her even closer. She kissed him back, more passionately than before. She placed her hands behind his neck, her fingers intertwined with his hair. Beck moved his one hand lower to her back. He held her sides and lifted her on his lap. Jade wrapped her legs around his waist, as his hands wrapped again around her lower waist.

Outside of his RV, Cat and Andre were looking at them.

"Shall we knock the door?" Cat asked him.

"And interrupt them?" Andre asked her back.

"But... It's not right watching them..." Cat mumbled.

"Don't worry. We'll live when they start taking off their clothes." Andre assured her.

Cat gasped. "Are they take off their clothes?" She asked him terrified.

"Look at them!" He showed her the inside of Beck's RV, where Beck and Jade were kissing.

"Are they even breathing?" Cat wondered.

"I don't know. Probably. Neither of them is blue." Andre pointed out.

"I'm gonna knock the door." Cat announced and walked to the door.

"Cat! Don't!" Andre told her, but it was too late. Cat was already knocking the door.

"Beck! Jade! Open the door! We know you're in! Andre and I saw you kissing!" Cat shouted.

Andre's eyes widened. "Cat!" He souted at her.

"What?" She asked him innocently.

Andre sighed. "Whatever." He mumbled.

The door opened and Jade with Beck appeared. Beck was confused, while Jade seemed super irritated. Cat smiled at them happily and Andre looked at them awkwardly.

"Hi!" Cat greeted them happpily.

"Um... Hi?" Beck replied.

"What?" Jade asked her bitterly.

"Why are you here?" Beck asked them softly.

"Yeah! Why the hell are you here?" Jade yelled at them.

"Um... We wanted to talk to you about Tori. Did you see the video?" Cat asked them.

"Yeah. And I also saw Andre's terrified face when she knocked over the table..." Jade answered with a chuckle.

"Yeah... I hav to say that it was pretty surprising." Andre pointed out.

"Whatever." Jade muttered.

"So... We are here to talk to you about Tori. But... if you're busy, we can come some other d-"

"We are." Jade cut Andre off and closed the door.

Beck glanced at her angrily. Jade shrugged and walked to the bed. Beck opened the door.

"Day." Andre finished his sentence.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Come in." He told them.

"Are you sure? What about Jade?" Andre asked him.

"Um..." Beck took a look at Jade, who was looking at him with a death look. "She's cool with it." He replied.

Andre and Cat entered the RV and sat next to Jade. Jade stared at them frustrated. Beck cleared his throat and sat on a chair opposite of the bed.

"So... I think that something isn't right. Tori can't act like that without a reason." Andre stated.

"Tori can't act at all. She's a terrible actress." Jade commented. Everyone looked at her. Beck was irritated, Andre confused and Cat happy. Jade sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Continue." She muttered.

"Thanks." Andre muttered and kept talking. "So... I think that maybe that producer makes her act weird and dress up ike a freak. We all know Tori. Would she ever do something like that?" Andre asked them.

"No." Beck answered.

"Nope." Cat agreed.

"Of course." Jade muttered.

Beck rolled his eyes and stared at her. Andre cleared his throat awkwardly and looked at his hands, while Cat started clapping. Jade sighed in frustartion.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Beck asked Andre.

"Well... I thought that maybe you could go talk to her..." Andre suggested shyly and afraid of Jade's reaction.

"What? Why Beck? Can't you go? What will happen if you go talk to her? Will your head burst?" Jade asked him sarcastically.

"Jade." Beck stated. Jade sighed. "I'll do it. I'll go today. Okay?" He said.

Andre nodded. "Sure. Thanks."

"Yeah. Great. He'll go. Now, leave." Jade ordered Andre and Cat.

Cat and Andre stood up slowly. "Um... Bye." Andre muttered.

"Bye guys." Beck replied.

"Yeah, bye." Jade mumbled, looking at her scissors on Beck's desk.

Andre and Cat got out of the RV confused and a little bit scared. "I'm glad they heard us." Cat exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad Jade didn't kill us!" Andre added.

**-Tori's house-**

Beck took a deep breath and knocked Tori's door. He was afraid of what he would see. The door opened and Beck's jaw almost fell as he saw a completely normal Tori standing in front of him.

"Um... Hi." Beck greeted her.

"Hey... I guess you've seen the video, right?" She asked him sadly.

"Well... Yeah..." He mumbled.

Tori looked down. "Do you wanna come in?" She asked him.

"Sure." He answered and entered her house slowly. Tori looked at him with an downcast expression on her face, as she closed the door and took a seat next to him.

"So... Why are you here? And, where's Jade?" Tori wondered.

"Um... I came to see how you are... And Jade's getting ready for our date. We have a... special anniversairy today." Beck stated grinning.

Tori smiled. "What is it? What is it?" She asked him happily.

Beck chuckled. "I'm not gonna tell you." He said.

"Aww... C'mon! Is it something sexual?" She asked him supsiciously.

"Nope." Beck answered.

"Then, what is it?" Tori almost shouted.

Beck left a sigh. "Two years ago, Jade and I had our biggest fight." Beck told her.

"Oh... For what?" Tori asked him.

Beck winced. "Ugh... You... You know... Something..." He mumbled.

"Why did you fight?" Tori asked him one more time.

"It was the day you kissed me in front of her." Beck admitted. "We... we almost broke up that day..." Beck expalined. Tori looked at her hands. "But it turned out to somehting sexual..." Beck added smiling at her. Tori raised her head and looked at him grinning.

"Really?"

"Every fight with Jade turns to something sexual." Beck replied. Then, he paused and thought of something. "Well... Almost every fight." He corrected.

Tori laughed. "I can't believe you..." She said. After an awkward silence and gazes, Tori started talking. "The producer made me act like that. He said it would be better for my future career. And that he would find another person to sing at the PMA is I don't do what he says..." She muttered shyly.

Beck stared at her. "I can't believe that... You have a chance to sing at the Platinum Awards, that will make your future career as a singer more likely to happen. You can't act like a freak becuase that producer told you so... People have to know who you are, because you're amazing. And you need to stand up for yourself. They won't find anyone more talented than you to sing." He tried to his best to make her feel better.

But, maybe, he tried too much... Tori was looking at him smiling. Beck felt a little awkward, as she leaned to him. She barely touched her lips to his, when he jerked away. Tori immediately shook her head and looked at him embarassed.

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." She mumbled.

"It's cool. Don't think of it." Beck replied awkwardly.

"No, no... No, it's not cool! Beck! I'm so sorry! You're dating Jade! It was so wrong! Thank you for pulling away!" She exclaimed trying not to cry.

"I understand." Tori looked at him in disbelief. "I really do. Okay? All I said, maybe I made you feel more comfortable than you should. It's my fault. And, besides, you are too stressed with the Awards and the producer... It's okay..." Beck told her.

Tori nodded weakly. "Okay... Thanks. And, please, don't say anything to Jade."

"Are you crazy? She's gonna kill both of us!" Beck replied.

Then, another awkward silence followed. A billion times more awkward than the previous one. Tori had tried to kiss him, and he pulled away the right time. But her lips almost touched his... And, for only a second, he felt like kissing her back. It was the damn perfume! Jade had the same. Beck and Tori kept staring at each other.

**-Meanwhile-**

Trina was walking down the stairs when she saw something. She saw her sister leaning to Beck. Trina bit her lip and suppressed the urge to scream. She took some _good _photos of Beck and Tori _very _close, but she disappointed with Beck pulled away.

"Anyway..." She whispered. "I have some great photos here... They're enough." She said to herself and smiled evilly before going again upstairs.

**-Beck's RV-**

Jade looked herself at the mirror and frowned. Something wasn't right. She changed her blue streaks into the purple ones and checked again herself. She smiled satisfied and grabbed her phone from the desk next to her. Jade searched her contacts quickly and found Beck's phone number.

_Ring... Ring... Rin-_

"_Hey babe..._" Beck's voice answered the phone.

"Hi. Where are you?" Jade asked him.

"_I'm in the car. I'm coming. Are you ready?_"

"Yeah. I'll be waiting." She replied and hung up.

She tossed her phone on the desk and sat on the chair in front of her, fixing her make-up. Her mabile phone buzzed one time, signalizing that she had a new message. She took it and read the message, despite the fact that there was an unknown number.

**Hey Jade. I have a really interesting photo of your lovely boyfriend... Enjoy.**

**V.T.**

Jade narrowed her eyes and kept starng at her phone. "Who the hell is that 'V.T.'?" She wondered. It suddenly buzzed one more time.

**1 received picture**

Jade took a deep breath and looked at the picture someone had just sent her...

* * *

**So... Um... Cliffhanger? Maybe... ;P Please REVIEW! **


	9. Tori Goes Platinum, Part 3

__**Hi guys! Well... I think you know my drama... ;P I'm not gonna write the same things, I juts hope you'll like this chapter and you'll review. This is the last part of TGP... I have to write many episodes because they're coming new! Are you as excited as I am for the 'Opposite Date'? I'm not a Bori shipper, and I don't like the fact that Beck and Tori go out on a 'non-date' thing, but... I hope that they'll talk about Jade and how much Beck loves her. ;P Crazy, right? Also, I'm looking forward to wathcing the episode with the JAndre kiss. I want to see Beck jealous. I want to see him suffering. Evil... :P I have to say, I almost fainted when I saw your amazingly perfect reviews! So... Give me some more pleaseeeeeeee! :DD Okay, maybe I should shut up.**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Tori Goes Platinum: Part 3_

Jade glared at her phone, watching a photo of her boyfriend almost kissing Tori. She stifled a groan and bit her lip angrily, as a try to hold the curses inside of her. Suddenly, Beck opened the door and glanced at her. Jade faked a smile and tossed her phone in her bag.

"You ready?" He asked her, standing at the door.

Jade sighed and replied bitterly, "Yeah."

Beck squinted at her, but shrugged. Jade tugged her bag and reached him. She stopped when she approached him. He smiled at her innocently and leaned to kiss her. Jade feigned that she didn't notice and turned her head to the other side, walking out of the RV. Beck rolled his eyes and stared at her as she entered his car.

**-The Next Day-**

Beck knocked Jade's door, taking a sip of his coffee casually. He was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Jade. The last night, she was stiffed and she barely talked. Beck groaned and knocked her door again, louder this time.

Jade, from the inside of the house, covered her head with the pillow, trying to forget that annoying noise. She couldn't understand why her parents hadn't opened that fucking door. She heard another knock. She threw the pillow away and dragged herself out of her bed with a groan. She went upstairs, wondering where her parents and her brother were. She approached the door and opened it unwillingly.

She scowled at Beck. He seemed surprised, but smiled at her.

"Good morning." He told her happily.

"What?" Jade grunted.

"Nice to see you, too..." Beck replied sarcastically and got in her house. He threw himself at her couch and stared at her.

"Why are you here?" Jade grumbled.

"Well... I'm pretty sure that every day I drive you to school, don't I?" He sneered.

Jade smiled bitterly. "When did you become sarcastic?" She asked him and sat next to him on her couch. He passed his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" He asked her, placing a kiss on her head.

"Maybe my alarm didn't do its job today..." Jade muttered, rubbing her eyes.

Beck chuckled. "Okay... Get ready. I'll be waiting here." He replied.

"Okay." Jade nodded, trying desperately to suppress a yawn. She finally gave up. Beck smiled at gestured her upstairs. Jade took a deep breath and started going upstairs slowly.

"Any help?" Beck asked her, watching her as she tried not to fall.

"Shut up!" She groaned, making Beck laugh. She rolled her eyes and continued walking upstairs.

**-At school-**

Beck approached Tori's locker. "Hey, girl..." He greeted her.

"Hi Beck." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Today I'm ready to stand up for myself. But, I don't think I can." She answered and lowered her head, looking at her feet nervously.

"You can." He argued, placing his finger under her chin and lifting her head. Tori looked at him.

"You really think so?" She asked him hopefully.

Beck smiled at nodded.

Jade was at her locker, grabbing her book for the first period. She was glaring at Tori and Beck, smiling to each other. A girl opened her locker next to Jade.

"Can you believe it?" Jade asked her, still staring at Beck and Tori.

The girl looked around her and realized that Jade was talking to her. "Um... What?"

"Do you believe it? They're smiling to each other! They're smiling! It's awful!" Jade mumbled.

"Ugh... Okay..." The girl replied confused.

"What do you mean ok? He has a girlfriend and he's smiling at Tori! And Tori... is just Tori." Jade muttered.

"Yeah... Whatever." The girl said. She couldn't believe Jade West was talking to her without insulting her or threatening her with her scissors. She wasn't scared, she was amazed.

Jade sighed and turned around, looking at the girl she was talking to. The girl smiled at her innocently, shrugging. "Was I talking to you?" Jade asked her.

"Yes." The girl nodded.

"Whatever." Jade replied and turned again to look at her boyfriend. The girl shrugged and walked away. Jade's eyes widened, as she saw Beck hugging Tori and caressing her back gently. Jade bit her lip and closed her locker forcefully, suppressing a scream.

That moment, Tori's producer entered Hollywood Arts furious. He approached Tori and Beck and scowled at them. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked Tori angrily.

"I... Ugh..." Tori started, but lowered her head and looked down.

"She doesn't want to pretend. She wants people to know who she really is." Beck told them.

Jade stared at them and slowly walked to them.

"Really?" The producer asked them frustrated.

Tori gulped. "Really." She replied, with a decisive nod.

"Okay, then..." The producer muttered and turned around his eyes wandered to the students. "You." He pointed at Jade.

"M-Me?" Jade mumbled.

"What about her?" Beck asked him irritated.

"We loved your audition. You're singing at the Platinum Awards." The producer announced.

"I-I... I don't think s-"

"She's not singing at the Awards." Beck stated coldly.

"Oh, really?" Jade asked him. Beck glanced at her. "I'll sing at the PMA's" She announced.

The producer clapped a couple of times. "Excellent. Come with me." He told her. Jade followed him, grinning at Beck and Tori. Beck stared at her angrily, as she was going away with the producer.

"No way..." He muttered. "I can't believe she actually did this." He added.

Tori looked at him. "It's cool..." She told him, faking a smile.

"No, it's not! I don't know what happened to her!" Beck exclaimed angrily and stormed out of the school.

**-Beck's RV-**

Beck dragged her in his RV. They got in and Beck closed the door.

"Beck! You know I hate being dragged!" Jade grumbled.

"Yeah. That's out only problem!" Beck replied sarcastically.

"Okay. You know what? I hate the sarcastic side of you." Jade stated.

"It's not funny." Beck muttered.

"Who said it's funny?"

"What's wrong with you?" Beck asked her angrily.

Jade threw her bag on his bed and crossed her arms irritated. "Nothing's wrong with me." She answered bitterly.

Beck ran a hand through his hair and let his school-bag fell on the floor. "Nah... I think that something is really wrong." He argued. "Why did you accept singing at the Platinum Awards?" Beck questioned her.

"Who wouldn't?" Jade asked him back.

"Tori is our friend! You can't betray her!" Beck shouted at her.

"No! Tori's _your _friend! And I have every right to make her feel awful!" Jade shouted back.

"Why are you so mean to her?"

"Because she has kissed my boyfriend one time in front of me and one time behind my back!" Jade almost screamed.

Beck opened his mouth, but regretted it immediately. "H-How did you...?" He muttered.

Jade scowled at him. Beck could notice in her eyes the hurt and the pain. "Someone... sent me a photo." She mumbled, looking at her feet.

"Jade... I-"

"Please don't talk." She cut him off.

"Jade... We didn't kiss." Beck stated and moved to her. He touched her arm, but she flinched and grabbed her bag swiftly. She headed to the door and opened it. She stormed out and she didn't bother even closing the door.

Beck ran a hand through his hair and sighed desperately. "Why?" He asked himself.

**-Tori's house-**

Andre and Robbie exited Tori's house happily. "And they took my gifts." Tori muttered and looked at Beck, who was in the kitchen.

"How are you?" He asked her and reached her.

Tori sighed. "I'm fine." She answered. "What about you and Jade?" She asked him.

Beck shrugged. "I really don't know. We had a big fight before." He stated.

"And I guess it didn't turn to something sexual, did it?" Tori joked.

Beck chuckled. "No, it didn't. Jade stormed out of my RV furiously and I couldn't understand what had just happened." He said.

"You shouldn't have shouted at her. She hates me, it's not weird that she took my part." Tori told him and sat on her couch.

Beck let a sigh and joined her. "Maybe it's something more." He added.

Tori glanced at him confused. "What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Ugh... Well... Maybe she wanted to take revenge." He stated.

"Why? What did I do?" Tori questioned him.

"She... saw a photo of us almost kissing." Beck replied.

"WHAT?!" Tori screamed.

"Damn, girl... I want my hearing." Beck commented, covering his ears.

"And... and now, what?" She asked him curiously.

"I guess we broke up?" Beck almost asked her. He shook his head. "I really don't know. We haven't talked since then and I'm afraid to call her." Beck admitted.

"But... But you have to!" Tori shouted at him. "Did you tell her it was my fault? Did you tell her I tried to kiss you and you pulled away?" She asked him nervously.

"Nope." Beck replied and smiled at her innocently.

"WHAT?!" She screamed again.

"Stop screaming!" Beck exclaimed angrily. "I didn't have the time, okay? She exited my RV quickly and I didn't manage to explain her." He announced.

Tori covered her head with her hands. "Oh my God... I don't want you guys to break up, particularly when it's my fault. Neither of you is responsible for that." Tori told him with some tears threatening to fall.

**-At the PMA's rehearshal-**

"_Okay? It's totally my fault. I tried to kiss you. You pulled away. You said you had a girlfriend and you loved her. Beck, I'm so sorry! I have to explain._" Tori told him.

Jade's eyes widened, as she heard Tori talking to Beck. Cat had forgotten the video chat open and Jade couldn't hale but look at them.

"_Tori... It's okay... After her performance, I'll try to talk to her. But... I think that I don't wanna be her boyfriend if she treats you like that. I mean... She didn't even hear us. She made her own conclusions only using a damn photo. I don't know if I wanna be with her._" Beck replied, looking at Tori.

Jade covered her mouth to stifle a gasp that was ready to escape from her mouth. Cat approached her and glanced at her confused. "I brought you the blue skirt. What hap-"

"I want the pink one." Jade cut her off.

"But you said you hat-"

"I said I was the pink one!" Jade shouted at her.

"Okay..." Cat whispered and walked away.

Jade looked again at the screen.

"_I don't think you should break up with her. She just loves you and she can't think clearly. Give her a chance._" Tori told him.

"_You really think so?_" Beck asked her.

Tori nodded. "_I'm sure. Now, will you drive me to the Platinum Awards? Your girlfriend will be gorgeous on stage._" Tori told him and stood up. Jade rolled her eyes.

Beck chuckled and stood up after Tori. "_I know she will._" He agreed and headed to the door. "_See you in half an hour. Is it enough?_" He asked her.

"_Of course!_" Tori replied and went upstairs, while Beck got out of the house and closed the door. Jade closed the laptop and looked at Cat who was approaching her.

"Here. The pink skirt." She told her and showed her the skirt.

"I want the blue one. You know I hate pink!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"But... You said-"

"Go get me the blue skirt!" Jade interrupted her.

"Okay!" Cat shouted scared and ran away, leaving Jade alone, thinking of what she had seen and heard on that screen.

**-An hour later-**

Jade was looking herself at the mirror, when Tori came in. She cleared her throat. Jade turned and looked at her.

"Hey." Tori muttered.

"What?" Jade snapped at her.

"I just... wanted to wish you good luck." Tori smiled at her. "You'll be fantastic." She added.

"I won't." Jade corrected her.

"But... I think that-"

"Look at me. First of all, I'm dressed like a freak. I want to kill that producer. Second of all, I wasn't chosen first. I was always the second best. After you. This was supposed to be your night. Not mine." Jade explained.

"Jade... It's okay... Frankly talking, I think I wouldn't be able to sing live, knowing that billions of people would watch me." Tori admitted.

"Let's try it." Jade suggested with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked her.

"Do you wanna sing tonight?" Jade asked her.

"Well... Yeah, but..."

"No buts! I have a plan." Jade cut her off and grinned.

**-Ten minutes later-**

"Okay... All I have to do now, is to change the script. Stay here." Jade ordered Tori and walked away. But Tori grabbed her hand. "What?" Jade asked her.

"What are you gonna write?" Tori asked her.

"Instead of my name, yours." Jade answered casually.

"Why don't you just add my name?" Tori suggested.

"Wh-What? I can't just add your name. You're the one who's gonna sing." Jade told her.

"What if I want you with me?" Tori asked her.

"Why do you want me?" Jade questioned her surprised.

"Because you did something nice to me." Tori answered.

"I-I don't know..." Jade muttered.

"Jade... You said you wanted to help me. Well, I just realized that my legs are shaking. I can't go out there alone. Please... I'll faint on stage and everyone is gonna laugh at me." Tori admitted.

"I would love to see that." Jade commented smiling. Tori glanced at her. "But, I'll sing with you." She added.

"Yay! Thanks!" She exclaimed happily and hugged Jade.

"No hugs!" Jade chocked out.

Tori immediately jerked away. "Sorry." She muttered.

Jade chuckled. "Hey... What song are we gonna perform? The song for the Awards is a solo song." Jade pointed out.

"We know a song that we could sing..."

Jade looked at her smirking. "Okay. I'm gonna change the script and wear something more normal." She announced and ran away. Tori took a deep breath and smiled.

**-Outside-**

Beck took a seat next to Andre. "Hey." He greeted him.

"Hi, man. Are you any proud?" Andre asked him.

"For what?" Beck questioned him.

"Your girlfriend is gonna sing tonight."

"I don't know if she still wants to be my girlfriend..." Beck muttered.

"Why? What happened?" Andre asked him concerned.

"I'll tell you later." Beck muttered. "Where's Tori?" He wondered.

"Shh! It starts!" Cat squealed happily.

"_And now... For a first live worldwide performance, Tori Vega and Jade West!_"

Beck felt his jaw dropping. "Did they say _Tori Vega _and Jade West?" Beck asked Andre.

"I really don't know." Andre replied.

Jade and Tori appeared on stage and started singing 'Take a hint'.

**-At the end-**

Tori and Jade turned to look at their friends. Everyone approached them and hugged them tight.

"You guys were amazing!" Cat squealed happily.

"Yeah... What happened with Tori?" Andre asked them.

"It was Jade's idea. She wanted me to sing instead of her." Tori replied.

"Yeah... And Tori suggested singing together." Jade added.

"That was awesome! But the producer will kill you." Robbie said.

Jade shrugged. "I really don't care." She replied.

Beck cleared his throat and approached Jade. The rest of the gang took the hint and slowly walked away, talking happily and cheering.

"You were amazing." Beck told her.

"Thanks." Jade muttered.

"Look... Jade... I just want you to know that I didn't kiss Tori. I pulled away and-" Jade interrupted him with a kiss. They slowly pulled apart.

"I love you. And I don't care about anything else." Jade told him.

Beck smiled at her. "Really?" He asked her.

Jade nodded. "Really. But, if she tries to kiss you again, I swear, I'll kill her." Jade warned him.

"Don't worry. She didn't want to." Beck added.

Jade shrugged. "Okay." She muttered and kissed him one more time.

* * *

**Aww... Okay... I don't like the end very much, but I had to finish this chapter somehow... ;P Please let me know what you think!  
**

**Review!  
**


	10. Crazy Ponnie

**Okay... I guess ****you all hate me because it took me AGES to update... I'm so sorry! But I have my school obligations and I have also to write my other stories... And I have so many new ideas I can't write because I have no time! :(( Anyway... I guess you literally HATED the last chapter, since I got only ONE signed review... Thanks to OhSnapItzLara for the signed review. Thanks, also, for the other anonymous reviews that I got... Anyway... I guess the last chapter wasn't my best, but... I didn't know you hated that much... :/ Anyway... Enjoy!**_  
_

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Crazy Ponnie_

Beck tried to call Jade for the _tenth _time that morning. He sighed and tossed his phone in his school-bag, mentally cursing himself for not calling her the last night.

_She's mad at me. She's just mad at me. _He thought to himself, as he steadied his school-bag on his shoulder and walked out the RV. He entered his car and sped.

Once he reached Jade's house, he called her again. When he understood that she wasn't gonna answer it, he exhaled sadly and exited his car. He approached the door and knocked it twice. He waited for a minute, and knocked again.

"Jade! Open the door! I know you're inside!"

"_No, you don't!_" Jade's voice answered.

Beck chuckled. "You just talked to me! C'mon, babe... I saw your car outside..."

"_I don't care! I'm not going to school today._" She stated from the other side of the door.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?" He asked her.

"_I-I..._" She paused. Beck heard a sigh.

"Jade! What the hell is going on?" He asked her, worried now.

"_I just don't wanna talk about it!_"

"Open the fucking door!"

"_Okay, okay... Just please promise me that you won't laugh..._"

Beck shook his head confused. "I won't. Just open the door..." He pleaded her.

The door opened and Beck saw his girlfriend scowling at him, without eyebrows. Beck's eyes widened and he stifled a chuckle, by placing his hand in front of his mouth and coughing.

"Do. Not. Say. A word." Jade ordered him, gritting her teeth.

Beck raised his hands in the air. "I won't." He reassured her. "Um... Who... Who did that to you?" He asked her.

"Cat! Oh... She's so dead when I see her!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"Just... calm down... You don't have to kill her. She made a mistake."

"A HUGE mistake. I want revenge!" Jade stated.

"Okay... We'll see. Now, pick up your bag and let's go. We're late." He told her and moved to his car.

"I'm not going to school like that." Jade told him.

"Don't be such a baby... C'mon!" Beck urged her.

Jade shook her head. "No." She muttered.

"Jade..." He paused and sighed. "You... You won't see her if you don't come to school. And if you don't see her, you won't have the chance to take revenge..." He tried to persuade her.

Jade thought of what he said for a while, and nodded. "Okay. Just wait a sec."

**-At School-**

Beck lifted Jade and held her in his arms, while she was trying to escape from him. Cat hid behind Andre and hugged him tight.

"Beck! Let me go! I wanna kill her!" Jade shouted at him.

"No, babe... I'm sorry." He retorted silently and got in the janitor's closet. He let her and tried to make her calm down. "Relax..."

"No! I want to take her hair off her head!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Jade! You don't have to-"

"Beck! I'm holding my scissors. Watch out." She warned him and took her scissors off of her bag. She pointed at him, making him gulp.

"Okay... I don't think you need to use your scissors..." Beck stated calmly.

"I do!" Jade snapped at him. "Just let me get out!"

"Jade... I-"

"I'll cut your hair." She interrupted him.

"Go." He muttered and let her leave the janitor's closet.

Jade stormed out of the little room and started chasing Cat. "HELP! She's going to kill me!" Cat screamed fearfully.

Beck got out of the janitor's closet and watched his girlfriend, holding a pair of scissors, running after a terrified red-head. He approached Andre, who was looking at them, too.

"Why did you let her go?" Andre asked him.

"She told me she would cut my hair..." Beck replied.

Andre rolled his eyes and glanced again at the two girls. "We have to find a way to make her stop chasing Cat." He stated.

"Oh, yeah we do." Beck agreed.

"I'll bring the handcuffs."

"I'll bring Jade."

**-Lunch time-**

Robbie, Cat, Andre, Beck and Jade were sitting on their table peacefully. Beck glanced at Jade worried. She was glaring at Cat all the time. Cat gulped and looked at Robbie, who was arguing with Rex. Andre was skimming the Ashplant Cafe to see Tori.

"Hey... Has anyone seen Tori?" He wondered.

Robbie shook his head negatively.

"Nope." Beck muttered.

"No..." Cat whispered.

Jade didn't respond. She just kept staring at Cat.

Beck took a look at her. "Um... Jade?"

"What?" She glared at him, making him wince.

"Ugh... Don't you want to eat something?" He asked her softly. Jade kept glaring at him. He nodded and glanced at his food. "Okay... You're not hungry... I got it." He muttered and took a sip of his soda.

"Hi, guys!" Tori greeted them happily.

"Hey!" Cat squealed. Jade looked at her. Cat's eyes widened and focused again on her food.

Tori squinted at Jade and shrugged. "I'm not gonna ask."

"You better be." Jade snapped at her.

"Um... Guys? I want you to meet my new friend..." Tori announced.

Jade scoffed. "What's your new victim?"

Tori smiled bitterly. "Very funny. Now... Here's Ponnie!" She stated and showed an invisible figure next to her.

"Wow... Bonnie is very short..." Andre commented. "I can't even see her." He added.

Tori frowned. "It's not _Bonnie_... It's _Ponnie_! And she's right her-" She stopped at looked around. "B-But... She was right next to me..." She mumbled.

"Well... It's okay, Tori... Tell us... How is she? Is she _plonde_?" Jade inquired sarcastically.

The rest of them laughed. "Or _prunnete_?" Andre added, still laughing.

"Don't laugh!" Tori demanded. "I'll go find her. And you're gonna apologizeeeee!" She sang and left them.

Robbie, Cat, Andre, Beck and Jade kept laughing. When Jade's laugh faded, she looked again at Cat. Cat stopped suddenly laughing and wrinkled.

**-Sikowitz's classroom-**

Cat slowly entered the classroom, skimming the room to see either Jade or Beck. She closed the door and took a seat next to Andre, hugging his arm tight.

"Hey, Cat! Calm down... I'm sure Jade is with Beck. He's not gonna let her hurt you." Andre reassured her.

Cat took a deep breath and felt her body relaxing a little bit. "Okay, then..."

That moment, Beck entered the class _alone_. Cat and Andre glanced at him. Cat widened her eyes and quickly sat on Andre's lap, grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her.

Beck chuckled. "Whoaa! Guys! I didn't know you started dating..." He commented smirking.

"We're not! Where's Jade?" Andre asked him angrily.

"Isn't she here?" Beck asked back.

"NO! Oh my God! She's not here! She's probably hiding somewhere and she's waiting for the right time to kill me!" Cat screamed anxiously.

Andre rolled his eyes annoyed and glared at Beck. "No, man. She's not here. Go find her or else I'm gonna kill a certain red-head..." He stated, gritting his teeth.

"Who is that red-head?" Cat asked him casually.

Andre sighed and glanced at Beck. "Okay, okay... I'm gonna find her..." Beck assured them, but he didn't manage to move, when Jade stormed in the classroom from the window.

"CAT!" She shouted angrily and ran to her.

"HELP! SHE'S GONNA KILL MEEEEEEEE!" Cat shrieked next to Andre's ear.

"Damn, girl! My ear!" Andre cried out, wincing.

"Sorry." Cat whispered and looked down.

Jade rolled her eyes and ran too Cat. Cat stood up and hid behind Beck. She wrapped her tiny arms around his waist, making Jade even more angry.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Jade ordered her and made a move to reach her, when Beck gripped her arm and pulled her into his embrace.

"Jade... Please, relax..." He whispered to her ear.

Jade found herself relaxing a bit in Beck's embrace. She was still breathing heavily and raised her head to look at Beck. He was staring at her, a supportive smile on his face.

Cat slowly approached Andre and took her seat next to his chair. "I'm so glad Beck can control her..." She whispered to Andre.

He nodded. "Yeah... Me, too." He agreed bitterly, still feeling the pain at his right ear.

Beck and Jade sat on their chairs, away from Cat and Andre. Sikowitz entered the classroom.

"Hello kids! How are you this fine day?" He greeted them happily.

"Eyebrow-less." Jade muttered bitterly, making Beck chuckle next to her.

Cat gulped and grabbed Andre's hand, as she started squeezing it anxiously. Andre frowned and glanced at Cat angrily.

Jade rested her head on Beck's shoulder, as he passed his arm around her shoulders. She made herself more comfortable on her chair and watched Sikowitz, as he was talking to them about the first time he drank coconut milk.

Suddenly, Tori came in, holding two school-bags. "Hi! I'm sorry I was late..." She apologized.

"Oh... It's okay, Tori... But you missed my story about the first time I tried the coconut milk..." Sikowitz sighed. "Anyway! I'll tell it to you later... Sit down, please..."

Tori sat down and looked at the door, obviously waiting for someone. Beck narrowed his eyes and glanced at Jade. She just shrugged.

"Um... Tori?" Beck called her.

"What?" She asked him.

"Who does this bag belong to?" He questioned her.

"It's Ponnie's!" Tori whispered.

"Oh... No! Not again that Ponnie chick!" Jade muttered and covered her ears with her hands.

Beck rolled his eyes. "And why do you have her bag?" He asked her.

"Because I wanted to help her!"

"So... Where is she?"

"I don't know... She was supposed to follow me..."

"You know what, Tori?" Jade asked her.

"What?"

"You're a psycho! Okay? There's not a Bonnie!"

"Ponnie!"

"Whatever! There's not a _Ponnie_!"

"There is! I've seen her!" Tori told her.

"Really? Then, why are you the only one who has seen her? Why does she keep on disappearing when she's supposed to meet us? Ugh? Do you have an explanation?" Jade snapped at her.

"Um... No... No, I don't... But there's a Ponnie! And I'll prove it!" Tori shouted and got out of the classroom.

Sikowitz glanced at her with a questioning expression. "What happened? Why did Tori stormed out of the class?" He wondered.

Jade shrugged. "She wants to prove that there is a girl named Ponnie in the school." She stated.

"Bonnie?" Sikowitz repeated.

"Ponnie!" Jade corrected him.

"Ponnie?"

"Yep." Beck answered.

Sikowitz narrowed his eyes. "Weird..." He murmured.

"Tori's weird." Jade stated. Beck sighed and rolled his eyes.

Tori stormed in the class panting. "GUYS! She shouted.

"Damn, girl! My ear still hurts!" Andre grumbled.

Tori squinted at him. "What?" She shook her head. "Whatever. Guys! You have to see that! My locker! Someone changed my locker! It says 'Make it Die' instead of 'Make it shine'! It's horrible!" She rambled.

"Okay... Let's see it..." Sikowitz announced at walked to Tori slowly.

"Oh... C'mon, Sikowitz! Move!" She urged him and grabbed his hand, pulling him. The others followed them.

They reached Tori's locker. "See?" She told them.

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. "Um... Tori? I don-"

"What? Don't see it?" She cut Robbie off. "It says 'Make it Shine'!" She shouted. Then, she paused and looked again at her locker. "Make it shine? B-But... I-I was sure it was saying..."

"Yeah, right Tori... Just stop it! Maybe you have to lock yourself in your room without food and water for a month. That would be awesome." Jade snapped at her and took Beck's hand.

Beck and Jade walked to the classroom again, followed by Andre, Cat, Robbie and Sikowitz. Tori kept staring at her locker, without understanding anything...

**-Beck's RV-**

Jade was laughing, resting her head on Beck's chest, as they were lying on the floor. She controlled herself and stopped laughing, glancing at Beck.

"So... She said that the delivery girl was that 'Ponnie'?" She questioned him.

Beck nodded. "Yep. And, when she entered the house again, she was covered with Chinese food." He added.

Jade chuckled. "So, she's actually crazy, right?"

Beck shrugged. "I really don't know... But, she doesn't seem fine."

"Has anyone else seen Ponnie?" Jade asked him.

He shook his head. "I don't think so. Only Tori has seen her."

"Tori doesn't count." Jade muttered. They stayed for a minute in silence. Jade playing with his left hand, while he was caressing her head with his right one. "What am I gonna do with my eyebrows?" Jade asked him suddenly.

"I... I don't know. You should probably wait until they appear again..." He replied.

"I can't!"

Jade groaned and turned her body, in a way that made her lying on him. Her head was only a few inches away from his, their legs tangled. She kissed his lips sweetly. His hands found their way behind her neck, pulling her closer. He turned around, making his body come above hers. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"Have I told you that you look even sexier with no eyebrows?" He asked her grinned.

Jade smiled and pecked his lips one more time. "No." She answered.

**-The Next Day-**

Cat reached Beck, holding her red hair in her hands. Beck glanced at her and widened his eyes.

"Did Jade do that to you?" He asked her surprised.

Cat nodded. "She visited me last night. But I was asleep. My brother let her in the house." She answered.

Beck bit his lip to avoid himself from smiling. "Well... At least she didn't kill you..." He stated, trying hard not to laugh.

"I guess..." Cat mumbled sadly.

"Okay, then... Bye, Cat." I told her and walked away.

Beck reached Jade's locker and leaned at the locker next to hers. She closed her locker and glanced at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Jade asked him.

"Did you take your revenge?" He asked her.

Jade smirked. "Of course." She replied and steadied her bag on her shoulder. "So, you know that I always take revenge." She warned him.

Beck widened his eyes. "Is this a threat?"

"No, no... Just warning..." She muttered. "Don't mess up with me, Oliver..." She told him.

"Don't worry... I won't." He replied and kissed her cheek before passing his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

**Here it is! Please REVIEW! I know that it took me ages to update and you hate me but... please REVIEW! :DD**


	11. The Blonde Squad

**I really hav****en't an excuse. I just had many tests to write and I have more this week, but I'll try to update faster. Also, I was feeling uninspired because of the lack of new episodes. Did you guys see the CB? I think it was... um... good. Not, amazing... But, good. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! TFB&J AIRS IN A WEEK! C'MON GUYS! ONE MORE WEEK! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Did you see the summary? I hope you did. Actually, it says that as Beck's date with Meredith progresses, he realizes he prefers a girl who can challenge him... JUST LIKE JADE! I can't wait! Finally! Also, the Jandre kiss may happen at TFB&J! #excited Anyway... Please enjoy. Don't hate me a lot because it took me ages to update and try to REVIEW! **_  
_

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 11: The Blonde Squad_

Beck opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, in an attempt to wake up. He looked at Jade, who was lying next to him and kissed her forehead.

"C'mon, babe... Time to wake up." He whispered to he ear.

"Hmm..." Jade groaned and turned to the other side.

Beck rolled his eyes and sighed. "Jade... I'll make coffee."

Jade turned and opened her eyes, glancing at him. "Promise?" She mumbled.

"Promise." Beck assured her and smiled.

Jade nodded weakly. "'Kay..." She muttered and closed her eyes again.

Beck exhaled and stood up, heading to the bathroom. Jade opened her eyes and let her eyes wander in the RV, recalling the previous night and trying to remember if she had called her mom to tell her she would stay at Beck's...

"Hey, you awake?" Beck emerged and asked her softly.

"Yeah... Do you remember if I called my mom last night?" She asked him and sat up, stretching out her arms.

Beck shook his head. "I don't remember. But you should call her now and tell her you're okay. If you didn't call her last night, she's probably freaking out right now..." He replied.

"I know. I'll call her. My coffee." She demanded.

"When you're ready."

"Noooo!" Jade groaned. "You know I can't do anything unless I drink my morning coffee!" She exclaimed angrily.

Beck cleared his throat and sat next to her, smiling innocently. "That's why I haven't given you yet." He stated.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Um... I... I want to tell you something and I want you to be weak so that you won't yell or hurt me." He answered.

"What?" Gritting teeth, Jade muttered.

"Ugh..." Beck rubbed the back of his neck. "Remember about that movie I was telling you about?"

"The one you wrote? Of, course I remember. I _demanded _to take the lead." She stated, glaring at him.

Beck chuckled sheepishly. "Well... You took the lead... Actually, the main characters are three girls, and you are one of them." He announced.

"That's great. What's the problem?" She asked him.

"You're the dumb girl." Beck whispered.

"I didn't hear you. Louder."

Beck took a deep breath and restated his sentence louder...

Andre was about to knock Beck's door when Jade's shriek almost gave him a heart attack. "What the...?" He mumbled.

"_HOW COULD YOU GIVE ME THE STUPID ROLE?!_" Jade shouted.

"_Jade! Stop shouting!_" Beck shouted back.

Andre looked in the RV from the window and watched Jade and Beck fighting.

"_I'm not gonna stop shouting! Why did you give me that role?_"

"_Because Sikowitz told me to pick the roles randomly! It just happened!_"

"_I don't care! You could lie! I'm not playing the dumb role!_"

Beck sighed and shook his head. "_Then I guess you won't be in the movie..._" He stated calmly.

"_WHAT?! You can't do that!_"

"_Why can't I?_" He asked her. "_It's my movie..._"

"_Well... Yeah, but... but... You've picked the roles. You can't the actors now._" She stammered.

"_Oh... So, I guess you're okay with your role... Right?_" He asked her, raising his eyebrows.

Jade pouted. "_I guess..._" She mumbled and looked down.

Beck nodded. "_Great. Now, get ready. I'll make your coffee._"

"_Okay._" Jade chocked out and frowned.

Andre chuckled and reached the door again. He knocked a couple of times. Beck opened the door and greeted his friend.

"Hey, Andre."

"Hi, man! Um... Everything ok? I heard the screams..." Andre stated shyly.

Beck chuckled. "Don't worry. She's not gonna kill you. She thinks I picked the roles." He said.

Andre sighed in relief. "Thanks, Beck. I don't even want to imagine what would happen if she learned that I messed up wit the roles and gave her that role..." Andre muttered.

"Yeah... I don't wanna imagine it either. Anyway... She's fine now."

"Did you give her coffee before telling her?" Andre asked him.

"Are you crazy? If I gave her coffee, now I would be dead, or, at least, at the hospital. I'm lucky she's _weak _without coffee."

"Well... She didn't sounded weak at all..."

"I know. But she is. Good for me." Beck stated and sighed. "So... Did you bring it?" He asked Andre.

"Sure! Its right here!" Andre announced and handed Beck a cage with a big bird in it. "His name is Larry. Take care of him. My grandma loves him. Okay?" He told Beck.

"You don't have to worry. You'll have him right after the shooting. If you want, you can come with me."

"I will! Um... Okay... Thanks again..."

"Don't mention it." Beck assured him.

"Then... Bye. See you at school."

"See you!" Beck replied and watched his friend as he was walking away.

**-At school-**

"Okay guys! A five-minute break!" Beck announced and stood up, approaching his girlfriend.

"So... I'm stupid _and blonde_?" Jade asked him angrily.

"You're not the only blonde girl... The three main characters are blonde..." Beck told her.

"So? I look awful as blonde!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"You look awesome." Beck corrected her.

"Oh! So you think that I'm ugly without that wig? Maybe, maybe you want me to dye my hair blonde! Is that your point?" She asked him irritated.

"Wh-What? I didn't mean that! Jade, I love you just the way you are. I just said that-"

"That you hate the color my hair has." Jade cut him off.

"No! Why would you think of that? It's just-"

"LARRY!" Andre interrupted Beck.

Beck and Jade turned and watched Andre, as he was trying to catch the giant bird. "Great." Beck muttered and glanced at Jade.

"We'll finish our conversation later. You're not done, Oliver." Jade told him and walked away.

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "Why? Why me?" He asked himself before going to help Andre.

**-Beck's RV-**

Jade stormed in the RV and threw herself on Beck's bed. Beck entered his RV and found his girlfriend lounging on his bed. He squinted at her and sighed loudly. Jade glanced at him, but she didn't bother standing up. She kept staring absent-mindly at the television in front of her.

"Um... Not to be mean but... did you even call me to tell me you were coming over?"

Jade shook her head. "Nope. Was I supposed to?" She asked him.

"Well... Normally, no, you weren't. But, since you were out with Cat and Tori and cancelled our date, I thought that you weren't gonna come over. So, I invited Robbie and Andre." Beck explained.

"Oh... Well... We have to finish a conversation, right?" Jade asked him.

"No. I think I finished that conversation when I told you that I loved you for who you were. And why are you still wearing that wig?"

"Oh! I'm not wearing a wig. I dyed my hair." She stated calmly.

"What?! You did not..." Beck muttered and approached her.

"Of course I didn't. I'm not that stupid. I'm not like my character..." Jade mumbled.

"Good..." Beck muttered and sat next to her.

He caressed her head and slowly took her wig off of her head. He tossed it away and kissed her lips softly. She returned the kiss before placing her hands behind his neck and pulling him closer. She lay down, pulling him with her. He was on her, intertwining his fingers with her hair. She moaned into the kiss, as he placed his hand behind her back and stuck her body with his. His tongue travelled in her mouth, his hands feeling every inch of her body. He started placing soft kisses on her neck through her collarbone. He could smell her familiar scent. And she could feel her body melting at his touch. They flipped over, so that Jade was on him. Beck grabbed the hem of her blouse and took is off with a quick move. She didn't waste time and she immediately took her bra off.

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. "What?!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

She sat up and let Beck stand up. Beck gave her the blouse she was wearing. Jade wore it quickly, without bothering wearing a bra and glared at the door. Beck opened the door and widened his eyes.

"Hi!" Robbie's creepy voice echoed in the RV.

Jade groaned and buried her face into a pillow. Robbie and Andre entered the RV. They glanced at Jade, and then they looked at Beck. Beck smiled awkwardly.

"She... she came uninvited." Beck explained, trying not to laugh.

"Oh! Then, I guess we'll do something all together!" Robbie announced happily.

"W-What?" Jade stammered angrily.

Beck cleared his throat. "Um... Guys? We were... in the middle of something..." He muttered.

"Oh... Then, we'll just wait here for you to finish." Andre said.

"Here? Like... _here_?" Jade questioned.

"Yeah... Why not? What were you doing?" Andre asked. He spotted a black bra next to the bed and tried to supress a smile.

"We were... um... you know..." Beck tried to explain.

"We were about to have sex." Jade cut him off and announced angrily.

Robbie's and Andre's eyes widened. "Oh... Then, I guess we'll go to Nozu and we'll wait for a call. Okay?" Andre suggested.

Beck nodded. "Sure, Andre."

"Why?" Robbie asked. Everyone stared at him. "I mean... We can wait outside."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Jade screamed at him. "I'm not having sex in Beck's RV with you two outside! You can watch and hear everything!" She exclaimed irritated.

"Wait. You said... _hear_?" Andre asked her.

"Yeah. Maybe. Sometimes. But I don't want you outside. Got it?" She mumbled.

"Okay..." Robbie replied, looking disappointed. Andre, Beck and Jade glanced at him confused. Robbie blushed and looked at his feet sheepishly.

Jade opened her mouth to talk, but she closed it immediately.

"So... Bye." Andre told them and walked to the door.

"Bye, Andre. See you." Beck replied waved to him.

"Bye. We'll... let you finish!" Robbie announced happily.

Jade rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just go!" She shouted.

"Bye." Robbie muttered and stormed out of the RV, followed by Andre. They closed the door and Beck glanced at her.

"You know... You don't have to scare everybody." He told her.

"Whatever. Let's do what Robbie said." Jade suggested.

"Since when do you do what Robbie tells you to do?" Beck asked her.

"Since he said he would let us finish what we started. So, let's finish it." She replied and took her blouse off again.

**-Black Box Theater-**

Beck and Jade were sitting together and they were watching Beck's movie with the rest of the school.

"It came out really good." Beck whispered to her ear and caressed her legs, which were resting on his lap.

"I know! You had the best actors! Except for Vega." Jade replied silently.

Beck glanced at his red-head friend, who was _still _wearing her blonde wig. "Hey... Does Cat know that she's not acting? She doesn't need the wig. Besides, Sikowitz told me to return the costumes and the stuff I borrowed from the school to him tomorrow." He muttered.

"I know. But Cat likes that guy who is sitting next to her. This guy is really into blondes, and Cat made him believe she's blonde. So, I don't know what she's going to do. But, I guess she has to tell him the truth sometime..." Jade explained. Beck nodded and focused again on the movie. "Did you catch Larry?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "Nope. Andre's still trying, without success." Beck answered. Jade shrugged and glanced at the big screen.

Suddenly, Cat squealed and tried not to panic, as Larry sat on her head. Beck motioned Sinjin to stop the movie, and they all looked at Cat.

"Don't worry! I''m fine!" Cat shouted, trying to sound happy, as she stormed out of the Black Box Theater and disappeared. Beck and Jade exchanged a look, but didn't move.

"I guess we have to wait." Jade announced, making Beck nod.

"LARRY!" Andre screamed and ran behind Cat.

Beck rolled his eyes and Jade groaned. Beck's hand started, absent-mindly, making circles on Jade's leg. She looked at her hands, as she was thinking of the next color she would use on the nails.

_Black. Easy._

Soon, Beck got bored of Jade's legs and took a strand of her hair. He started playing with it, just to kill his time. Jade took her phone off her bag and logged in TheSlap. She entered a chat room and saw her boyfriend online, too.

**ScissorLuv: Hey... Do you think I should go and see if Cat's ok?**

**GotBeck: Yep.**

**ScissorLuv: Well, I won't go.**

**GotBeck: I know.**

**ScissorLuv: Good.**

**GotBeck: Fine.**

**ScissorLuv: Yeah.**

**GotBeck: I think we're REALLY bored.**

**ScissorLuv: Why?**

**GotBeck: Because you right next to me, your legs are resting on my lap, I have my arm around your shoulders, but we're still talking on chat.**

**ScissorLuv: So? I don't want to TALK to you, I want to SEND you messages.**

**GotBeck: ...**

**ScissorLuv: What?! **

**GotBeck: ... Nothing.**

**ScissorLuv: NO! It's not 'nothing'! When you put '...' means that you want to say something but you're not saying it!**

**GotBeck: W-What? No! It means that I don't know what to answer!**

**ScissorLuv: Oh! So, you're too bored to think of an answer to reply to your girlfriend!**

**GotBeck: Babe... Will you please calm down?**

**ScissorLuv: No! And I'm totally relaxed!**

**GotBeck: No, you're not!**

**ScissorLuv: Why aren't I?**

**GotBeck: Because your free hand is about to smash my hand!**

**ScissorLuv: ?**

**GotBeck: [sigh] Jade... I have my left arm arounf your shoulders, ok?**

**ScissorLuv: [evil smile] You spelled 'around' wrong.**

**GotBeck: What did I write?**

**ScissorLuv: You wrote 'arounf'. ;P**

**GotBeck: Whatever. So, my left arm AROUND your shoulders, ok?**

**ScissorLuv: Ok.**

**GotBeck: Your left hand, which you're not using to type, is holding my left hand which is over your shoulders, right?**

**ScissorLuv: Right...**

**GotBeck: So... You almost smashed my hand with your left hand while you were typing with your right.**

**ScissorLuv: ...**

**GotBeck: What?**

**ScissorLuv: Really?**

**GotBeck: Really.**

**ScissorLuv: I'm sorry, babe.**

**GotBeck: It's okay.**

**ScissorLuv: Say you love me.**

**GotBeck just logged out.**

Jade squinted at her phone and turned her head to look at Beck. "I love you." He told her and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you, too." She replied once they broke the kiss.

"I know." He muttered.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's too suckish. But I really had no time. I swear, I'm gonna try to update this week! I'll try. Also, I almost fainted when I saw all of your wonderful reviews! Thank you guys so much! I really wanted to update fast and give you a 'gift' for reviewing, but I was terribly busy... :'( But, please REVIEW! I'll try my best to update fast!**


	12. Wanko's Warehouse

**Hey! ****I think my heart is gonna explode! It's 1:00 am here and I can't sleep! Seriously! I can't wait to wake up and see TFB&J on the Internet! Unfortunately, when at USA is eight at the evening, here in Greece it's approximately 4:00 am... :( Yeah, my life sucks. But, anyway! I promised you a new chapter in the week, and here it is! But I have to warn you... I wasn't inspired at all, so you probably won't like it... But I tried! Also, some of you ask me questions... Various questions. And I have... like... a million PMs... Yeah... So, anyway! If you want to ask me anything, or request a video or a story, go there:**_**  
**_

** www. formspring. me /Kellouka2 (without the spaces)  
**

**~And, no... i'm not gonna write smut. A girl asked me if I was gonna write smut. I WON'T write smut. I don't feel like it. I'm sorry. I like writing until one stage, and then I leave it to your imagination! I love leaving you hints! :D Whoever wants smut, you can PM me and if you can write the scene for me. I'll mention your name, don't worry... ;P But I can't write smut... Sorry! :(  
**

**~Someone else asked me when I started writing stories... Okay, my first story is called 'Hurt' and I'm kinda ashamed about it... You don't have to read it, it's suckish. I wrote my first story almost eight months ago... :D  
**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Wanko's Warehouse_

Jade started knocking Beck's door frantically.

"Beck! Open the door!" She shouted.

Beck yawned and rubbed his eyes. He skimmed his RV to see what was that noise, when he realized that his girlfriend was _hurting _the poor door one more time. He stretched his arms out and slowly stood up.

"_Beck! Open the freaking door or else I'm gonna open it with my own, unique style!_" She warned him.

"Wait, Jade. It's locked. I'm com-"

Jade hit the door with her foot hard and opened it. Beck widened his eyes and stared at Jade, as she was entering his RV and sitting on his bed. "Hey." She greeted him.

Beck sighed. "Hey. You know that I have to fix my door _again_, right? For the third time this month."

"It's not my fault that your door is fragile!" Jade snapped at him.

Beck rolled his eyes and threw himself on his bed, next to her. "Why are you here so early?" He murmured.

Jade shrugged. "I was bored." She replied.

"Did you fight with your dad again?" Beck asked her, without believing her excuse.

"Yes! I can't believe he still thinks that I don't have to go to HA! I love this school!" Jade exclaimed angrily and lay down.

Beck passed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her neck softly and caressed her head.

"I'm sure he's gonna change his mind when he sees you at the Full Moon Jam." He stated.

Jade snorted. "Yeah, right..." She muttered.

"Why not? You just have to wait a month. He's gonna see you performing and he'll love it! He'll understand that you're super talented." Beck reassured her.

"I hope so." Jade mumbled and curled into his embrace, passing her arm around him.

Beck kissed her head. "I'm sure about that." He assured her.

**-At School-**

Jade almost fell on Beck as she was running to him.

"Whoaa! What happened?" He asked her.

"Look!" Jade showed him her phone.

"Huge sales at Wanko's? I know. Tori texted me, too." He replied casually.

"And? Aren't you happy?" She asked him.

"Look, babe... You're the girl in this relationship. It's your job to be happy about big sales at a store."

"It's not just a store! We're talking about Wanko's Warehouse!" Jade exclaimed happily.

Beck shrugged. "Whatever." He muttered.

"We're going there after school." Jade stated.

"What? Jade! I want to stay at my RV this evening!" Beck grumbled.

"Oh, c'mon! You're a teenager! You're not fifty years old! We're going to Wanko's! Besides, I heard that there are Canadian hair products there..." Jade told him, raising her eyebrows.

"Really?" Beck asked her.

She nodded. "Really."

"You know that I love Canadian hair products because they're the best..." Beck told her.

"I know, Beck. Are we gonna go?" She asked him.

"Okay." Beck muttered.

**-At Wanko's Warehouse-**

"It worked!" Tori exclaimed happily and got out of her hide-out. Beck emerged from the back of a huge trash can, helping Jade getting out of it.

"Okay. Now we just have to wait until-" Andre stopped his sentence, as the security system turned on and some laser beams appeared.

Robbie gulped. "Was this supposed to happen?" He asked.

Jade shook her head. "I... I don't think so..." She replied.

"Oh, great!" Beck grumbled. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"We need someone to pass from these laser beams and turn the security system off." Tori announced.

"Okay. Who will do it?" Trina questioned.

"Someone with flat body." Beck pointed out.

Jade nudged him and motioned with her head Robbie. "He's perfect for this job." She whispered.

"Guys! Do you know what flavor do laser beams have?" Cat wondered.

"No. Why?" Jade asked her.

"Because I want to taste them..." Cat mumbled and leaned to the laser, sticking her tongue out.

"No! Cat, DON'T!" Tori screamed and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her embrace. "Don't. This isn't good, okay?" She told her.

Cat nodded. "Okay... But I'm hungry."

"Yeah... You know what? I'm kinda hungry, too..." Jade agreed.

"Me too." Andre added.

"I want to pee." Trina announced.

"Eww! We could live without hearing that!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"Whatever. Where's the bathroom?" Trina asked.

"You have to pass from the laser." Beck told her.

"What?! And how am I going to pee?" She almost screamed at him.

Beck shrugged. "I don't know... Use this." He handed her a small blue trash-can.

"Are you serious? I'm a girl! I'm not gonna use that thing!" Trina said glaring at Beck.

"Oh! Right... I'm sorry." Beck muttered and gave her a small pink trash-can with yellow flowers. "Better now?" He asked her.

Trina groaned scowling at him. "I guess I'll just have to wait. Who is gonna pass from these laser beams and turn the security system off anyway?" She questioned.

Jade gestured at Robbie. "I think Robbie is the best for it." She said.

"Why me?" Robbie cried out.

"Because too skinny and un-muscular! You can pass these laser beams easily!" Jade told him.

"Oh! So, you're saying that you're fat?" Robbie asked her.

"No! I'm just saying that you don't have boobs!" Jade snapped at him.

Beck couched to hide a chuckle and Andre tried to suppress a smile. Tori covered Cat's mouth in order to prevent her from gasping.

"Oh... Th-Then... I-I guess th-that I have to p-pass the laser beams and... and turn the security system off..." He stammered.

Andre nodded. "That's right. So, go! We're hungry!" Andre urged him.

"Um... Okay... I'm going..." Robbie muttered and walked slowly to the laser beams.

He knelt down and slowly lay on the floor. He started sliding with slow movements.

"Faster!" Jade screamed at him, making him gasp. He returned to his original position and stood up.

"What was that for?" He asked her

"I'm hungry and bored! Move faster!" Jade ordered him.

"I can't! It's difficult!" Robbie grumbled, crossing his arms. "If you want me to move faster, then I guess you have to ask for it _politely _and do me a favor..." He muttered.

Jade scowled at him. "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, really?" She asked him again.

"Really!"

"Okay then..." Jade muttered and hit his leg, making him fall down. She motioned Andre and Beck to come closer, and they slid Robbie down from the laser beams.

"Oh, God!" Robbie cried out.

Jade sighed and sat on a trash can. "Man, there are a lot of trash-cans in this aisle!" Jade grumbled.

"We're at the trash-can aisle!" Tori shouted.

"Don't shout at me!" Jade shouted back.

"Stop shouting at each other!" Andre ordered them.

"Don't order me!" Jade snapped at him.

"Jade! Stop shouting!" Beck told her.

"Quit telling me what to do!" She screamed at him.

"Jade!"

"Beck!"

"Guys!" Tori shouted.

"No!" Jade screamed and crossed her arms, looking at the other side.

Beck sighed and approached his girlfriend. He sat next to her and passed his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her ear. "I'm just irritated. I can't stand staying limited for a long time..." He explained and kissed her neck.

"Okay..." Jade muttered and kissed him gently.

Beck wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer. Jade sat on his lap and started kissing him more passionately. She moved to his neck, as Beck was moving his hands around her. She moved her hands behind his neck, without stoping kissing him.

Tori cleared her throat. "Um... Guys?"

Beck and Jade quickly pulled apart. "Ugh... Sorry." Beck muttered.

"It's cool." Andre replied.

"Guys? The laser beams are gone!" Cat exclaimed happily.

"Finally!" Tori exclaimed happily.

"Let's wander around the Warehouse!" Trina suggested.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Andre agreed.

Tori moved to the make-up aisle with Cat, followed by Trina. Andre walked to the aisle with the musical instruments. Jade stood up, letting Beck stand up, too.

"C'mon. Let's go..." Beck told her and took her hand as they started walking through the aisles.

"Where is the aisle with the hair products?" Beck wondered.

"This way." Jade walked to an aisle. Once they entered the aisle, Jade stopped. "Oops. That's not the aisle. Let's go." She turned and started walking away.

Beck looked around and saw where they were... "Wait." He told her.

Jade groaned and stopped, wishing they would disappear from there. "What do you want?" She asked him.

"Relax... Why are you so stressed anyway..." Beck asked her, smirking. He started observing the packets that were placed at that aisle.

"Beck! Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"That! Stop looking at them! C'mon... Let's go..." Jade urged him.

Beck chuckled. "Relax! What's wrong with you anyway?" He asked her.

"I don't wanna sit here!"

"Why?"

"We are at an aisle full of _condoms _and _pregnancy tests_!" Jade shouted at him.

"So? I don't think you have something to be stressed about..." He told her.

"I have many reasons to be stressed! Now, let's go!" Jade urged him.

Beck grinned. "Okay, babe... Whatever you want..." He approached her and grabbed her hand. Before she could resist, he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

They heard someone cleaning his throat and immediately pulled apart. They looked at the one side of the aisle and saw Andre watching them.

"Um... I'm... I'm sorry about that... But we found out that the big sale is a lie. So, we're leaving. Coming with us or do you wanna stay... um..." He looked around at the aisle and smiled. "... and kiss with condoms all around you?" He finished his sentence.

"We're coming." Jade muttered and glared at Beck.

Andre stifled a chuckle and walked away. Jade took a look at Beck, who was rubbing his neck anxiously, smiling at her innocently.

"Sorry?" He muttered.

"Let's just stay here..." Jade told him and kissed him one more time...

"_Guys? Are you coming?_" Tori asked them.

"NO!" Beck and Jade replied simultaneously.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was shorter than usual... Please REVIEW! If I get a lot of reviews, I'll try to upload faster! I finished my other story, so I'll have moore time! **


	13. The Hambone King

**The last four days were literally some of the worst days in my life. School is so messed up, I don't inspired etc, etc, etc... TFB&J, the upcoming episodes and the Christmas tree in my living room only helped me be through these days... :Z Anyway, try to enjoy this chapter, I know it's really bad...  
**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 13: The Hambone King_

Jade was lounging on Beck's floor, her legs crossed, Beck's laptop on her lap. She was watching Robbie's new video, in which he was _hamboning_. Jade rolled her eyes and closed the laptop. She couldn't understand why was everyone so impressed by Robbie's skills at something that wasn't even a sport.

Beck entered his RV and glanced at Jade. He widened his eyes and kept staring at her in confusion. He blinked a couple of times and rolled his eyes.

Jade grabbed a bag of chips next to her and threw one in her mouth. "What?" She asked him while she was chewing.

"Um... Do you find it totally normal coming here when I'm not in without even telling me?" He asked her.

Jade shrugged. "Probably." She muttered.

Beck sighed dramatically. "Okay... Let's make it clear. The fact that we're dating doesn't mean you can come over here without telling me first. Even when you had a key you didn't do that. I don't go to your place without telling you, even though I have a key."

"I don't have my own place."

"I don't care. And, I thought you lost the key I gave you."

"I did."

"Then... H-How did you come in?" He asked her.

"I kicked the door open." Jade replied casually.

"You what? You just-" Beck stopped and shook his head. "Okay... I'm not gonna fight with you..." He muttered. He took a deep breath and sat next to her on the floor. "How long have you been here?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Just a couple of hours."

"And what have you been doing?"

"I logged in TheSlap from your laptop, I watched TV, I searched your RV for any suspicious things... That's all."

Beck rolled his eyes. "Any good stuff at TheSlap?"

"Nah... There weren't any new photos and the new only new video is one in which Robbie is hamboning..." Jade snorted. "Garbage."

"Wait. Is Robbie hamboning?" Beck asked her surprised.

"Yes... I don't know why is everyone so impressed about-"

"I wanna see it." Beck cut her off and grabbed the laptop from her legs. He logged in TheSlap and started watching Robbie's video.

Jade groaned and stood up. "Are you hungry?" She asked him.

Without losing a second from Robbie's video, Beck replied. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay... What do you want me to order? Sushi?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Or, maybe, pizza?"

"Yeah, sure."

Jade glared at him. "Beck? Are you even listening to me?" She asked him angrily.

"Yeah, sure..." Beck responded, still watching the video.

Jade sighed. "I don't care what you want. I'm gonna order some sushi."

"Yeah, sure."

"SHUT UP!" Jade yelled at him.

"Yeah, sure..." Beck muttered, his gaze still on his laptop screen.

"Before I order some food, I'm going to kill Ally, the cute cheerleader who leaves next door." Jade announced.

"Yeah, sure... Good luck with that." Beck replied absent-mindly.

Gritting teeth, Jade took a glass of water from Beck's desk and poured it to him. Beck glanced at her confused.

"Oops." Jade muttered and smiled at him innocently. She left the glass on Beck's desk again and sat next to him. Beck closed his laptop and pecked Jade's lips quickly.

"I'm hungry. What about ordering some food?" He asked her.

Jade widened her eyes and glared at him. She grabbed a pillow from Beck's bed and hit him with that.

**-The next day-**

Jade and Beck got in the school, holding hands. It was just a habit they had from when they were little. From the day they first met, at the age of five, when Beck asked her to be his friend. Jade hated how much she loved that habit. Feeling Beck's hand in hers everywhere they went. She felt kind of safe. As teenagers, they didn't matter if their habit looked _childish_. Sometimes, Beck used to pass his arm around her shoulders, or her waist, but it wasn't the same. They didn't think holding hands was a childish habit, they knew it wasn't. They knew they weren't kids. Their relationship didn't seem childish _at all_. And that was what matters.

**-Memory-**

Five-year-old Jade was sitting under a big tree with a scowl at her face, as always. Girls were afraid to play with her because of her attitude and boys didn't want her with them because she was just a girl...

Five-year-old Beck was playing with his friends. As a five-year-old Andre hit the ball forcefully, it landed next to Jade. She didn't even glance at it. Beck looked at his friend. Andre shook his head, refusing to go next to Jade and take the ball. Beck sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll do it." He announced and started walking with confidence to Jade. Once he approached her, he cleared his throat. "Um... Hi."

Jade glared at him. "What?" She snapped at him.

"I just... I just wanna take the ball..." Beck muttered shyly.

"Go ahead. Take it and leave."

Beck gulped and grabbed the ball. He kicked it and sent it to his friends. Then, he looked at Jade again. "Why are you sitting here alone?" He asked her.

"Why do you care?" She snapped at him.

Beck lowered his head. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Jade glanced at him surprised. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry." Beck restated.

Jade smiled slightly. "Really?" Beck nodded shyly. Jade stood up and approached him. She stretched her hand out at him and smiled. "I'm Jade."

Beck took her hand and shook it politely. "I'm Beck."

"Beck! We're waiting for you!" Andre shouted at him.

Beck turned his head and looked at his friends. "Play without me!" He shouted back. Andre shrugged and continued playing with the other boys.

"Why don't you go to your friends?" Jade wondered.

"Why don't you go to your friends?" Beck asked her back.

Jade lowered her head. "I... I don't have any."

"Why?"

"Girls are scared of me. Only Cat hangs out with me because she's too stupid to be scared of me but she's ill today..." Jade admitted.

"This is so sad..." Beck mumbled. Suddenly, his face brightened. "I'll stay with you." He announced happily.

Jade grinned. "Really?"

"Really." Beck looked into her blue eyes and realized that the girl in front of him was unique and very beautiful. "Do you want to be my friend? We can spend time together." He suggested.

"You're not afraid of me?" Jade asked him shyly.

"Should I?"

She shook her head. "No. The other kids think I'm not good and they are scared of me because I'm mean. But I'm not always mean. I don't want to be mean to you..." She told him.

"Great. Come on. I'll meet you Andre. I think you'll like him." Beck told her and took her hand. Jade nodded and followed him, as they were walking to Beck's friends, holding hands...

**-End of Flashback-**

Jade reached her locker. She let go of Beck's hand and opened her locker before grabbing her history book. Beck leaned against Robbie's locker which was next to Jade's and observed her as she was trying to put her history book in her school-bag.

"Let me help you." He told her and took her school-bag and history book. With a swift move, he put the book in the bag and handed it to her. Jade scowled at him and steadied her bag on her shoulder. She started walking to his locker decisively. Beck closed his eyes and sighed. He mocked Jade's voice. "Thank you, my wonderful boyfriend, Beck." He glanced at Jade who stopped and glared at him. "Oh, don't mention it, Jade... Anything for my girlfriend." Beck answered as himself and smiled at an imaginary Jade. "Let's go to your locker now, babe." Her said in a woman's voice. "I'd love to." He replied as himself and feigned that he was passing his arm around Jade.

He reached his locker and took a look at Jade. He raised his eyebrows, making Jade sigh. She walked to him and tried not to smirk.

Andre ran to them and almost fell on Jade. "Dude!" Jade shouted at him.

"Sorry, Jade. Guys! Did you hear what happened?" He asked them.

"No. What happened?" Beck asked him.

"You saw Robbie's video with him hamboning, right?"

Both Beck and Jade nodded. "Yeah, we saw that hideous video." Jade commented. Beck exhaled loudly.

"Um... Yes, okay. So, there is a guy who says that he's the Hambone King and he told Robbie hambone against him."

"That's so stupid! Hamboning isn't even a sport! It's some kind of dancing like a weirdo while slapping yourself like a psychic." Jade exclaimed angrily.

"Well... It really means a lot to Robbie and, apparently, to that dude who challenged him."

"When are they gonna compete?" Beck asked Andre.

"Compete to what?" Jade asked him.

"This evening."

"We'll be there."

"Yep. Totally. I'm not missing this." Jade replied sarcastically.

Beck scowled at her. "We'll be there." He restated.

"Okay... I want to laugh. We'll be there." Jade agreed.

Beck sighed and glanced at Andre, who was looking at them confused. "I really don't wanna be in the middle of this..." He mumbled and walked away.

**-Beck's RV-**

Jade applied some make-up on and took a look at Beck. "You ready yet?" He asked her.

"Almost." Jade answered. Her phone buzzed, signalizing that she had a text message.

**From: Unknown Number**

**To: Jade**

**Hey. You remember me? I'm Jacob. We used to go to HA Jr together. When we were young... I used to steal you and Cat's food... Anyway, I've changed. And I'm throwing a reunion party at my house the next Saturday. If you wanna come, I'll text you the details. I think you're still in contact with Beck, Andre, Cat and Robbie, right? Tell them they are invited, too. Bye.**

Jade sighed and tossed her phone away.

"What happened?" Beck asked her.

"Do you remember the guy who used to steal my food when we were young?" Jade asked him.

"David?"

"No. His friend. Jacob." Jade corrected him.

"Yes. I hated those guys!" Beck exclaimed angrily and glanced at her. "What about them?" He asked her.

"Well... Jacob is throwing a reunion party at his house the next Saturday and you, me, Andre, Robbie and Cat are invited." Jade announced. "But I don't wanna go."

"Me neither." Beck agreed and reached her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her cheek. "I hated them. And I still do. I'm glad they changed school."

"Yeah... I know..." Jade muttered, recalling the first time Beck had protected her and Cat from them.

**-Memory-**

Six-year-old Jade was practising a song with Cat, when Jacob and David approached her. Cat squealed and hid behind Jade. Jade groaned and glared at them. "What do you want guys?"

Eight-year-old Jacob smiled evilly. "Nothing from you, freak. We just want to talk to the crazy princess who is hiding behind your back. I've heard she brought cupcakes today..." He muttered.

"So? Leave her alone." Jade told them.

"Um... Let me think... No." David answered.

"Jadey... Just let them take my cupcakes..." Cat whispered to Jade's ear.

"No, Cat! They can't steal your food all the time!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"Right! Let's steal Jade's food today!" Jacob suggested.

"What? No!" Jade shouted and tried to prevent them from reaching her bag.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Six-year-old Beck asked Cat.

"Those bad guys want to take Jadey's food!" Cat yelled.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Cat? Go and get Lane." He told her and ran to them. He reached hem and saw Jacob and David lifting Jade from he ground. He sighed. "Just let her go, guys..." He told them.

"Really? And what are we gonna eat?" David asked him.

"I have pie." Beck told them. "It's really good." He commented.

"Really?"

"Really. And it's all yours. Just let her go." Beck told them.

David and Jacob shrugged and let Jade on the ground. She stood up and ran behind Beck. "Where's your bag?"

Beck motioned them near the entrance, where Lane was talking to Cat. Jacob and David started walking to Lane.

"You don't have any pie, do you?" Jade whispered to his ear.

Beck shook his head and took her hand. "Let's go before they find out. Lane is going to take care of them." He muttered and started walking away quickly, holding Jade's hand...

**-End of Flashback-**

"Jade? You okay?" Beck asked her concerned.

"What? Yeah... Sure..." Jade muttered. "Let's go what will Robbie do." She suggested and kissed him quickly.

Beck narrowed his eyes. "Um... Okay..."

**-Later-**

"Are we serious? I'm not gonna train Robbie and help him beat a guy at a stupid game!"

"It's not a game!" Tori shouted at her.

"Whatever! I'm not helping him!" Jade shouted back.

Tori stood up from the couch and approached Beck, who was sitting on the kitchen table. "Will you help me?" She asked him.

"Don't involve me!" Beck told her. "And why is Jade necessary for Robbie's training anyway?" He asked her.

"Because she can threaten him with her scissors and he can hambone better!" Tori explained.

"You threaten him!" Jade ordered Tori.

"Um... I'm not scared of Tori..." Robbie admitted.

"See?" Tori told Jade. She stuck her tongue out at Tori and continued playing with her scissors. "What am I going to win?"

"The... satisfaction of watching your friend succeed?" Andre suggested.

"No." Jade muttered. "Oh! And... by the way, Jacob invited Robbie, Cat, Andre, me and Beck to the reunion party he's throwing next Saturday." She announced.

"What? Are you guys going to go?" Cat asked them.

"Are you crazy?" Beck replied.

"We all hated him!" Robbie exclaimed angrily.

"Who's Jacob?" Tori wondered.

"Some guy you don't know!" Jade snapped at her. "And he was a nightmare." She added. "Anyway... I'm not going to his party and I'm not helping Robbie."

"Aww... C'mon, Jade..." Robbie grumbled.

"Stop it!" Jade ordered him.

"Jade?" Tori called her.

"What is it, Vega?"

"If you help Robbie, I'll help you write a song for your performance at the Full Moon Jam."

Jade smiled at her bitterly. "Sorry, Vega, but I've already written a song. And even if I haven't, you such at writing lyrics so I would never ask you to help me." She told her.

Tori pouted and looked at the other side. Jade chuckled and looked at her scissors. Beck glanced at Jade and raised his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'll help Robbie with his stupid hamboning."

* * *

**Okay... I'm sure it's not what you were waiting for, but I felt really uninspired... I did enjoy writing the flashbacks though... ;P Anyway, anyone else excited about the new episode? Please REVIEW even though the chapter was suckish... :[ And don't forget to check out my new story! My idea for a Bade spin-off! :D Because I really want one! :')  
**


	14. The Opposite Date

__**Okay guys! I hadn't so many reviews at the last chapter as I usually have, but I think it's because the last chapter was really messed up. I couldn't t find a good plot and I'm really sorry but this one is better! So, enjoy!**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 14: The Opposite Date_

Beck was sitting on a table with Tori, Andre and Robbie. "So? Are we all in for the museum?" Tori asked them.

"Ugh... Well... I really want the new PearPod..." Robbie muttered. "I can't come... I want to make a video for the competition." He explained.

Tori frowned. "Um... Okay... Beck?"

"Yeah, sure... I'm in. Besides Jade's gonna hang out with Cat." He replied.

"Cool. Andre?"

"Of course I'll come! I really want to go..." Andre responded.

"Great! Then, I guess th-"

"Andre! I want you to help me with the video I'm making!" Robbie grumbled and cut Tori off.

"Robbie! I don't wanna help you!" Andre exclaimed angrily.

"C'mon! Don't you want a new PearPod?" Robbie tried to persuade him.

"No! My PearPod is just perfect!" Andre shouted at him.

Robbie pouted and grabbed Andre's PearPod. He threw it on the ground forcefully. "Now it's not perfect." Robbie mumbled and handed Andre his ruined PearPod.

"Dude! You destroyed it!" Andre shouted at him.

"Robbie!" Tori yelled at him.

"That's... not cool..." Beck commented.

"Yeah, yeah... I don't care a lot. Andre? Will you help me now to win the PearPods?" Robbie inquired.

Andre took a look at Beck and then Tori. "I'm sorry guys... But I'm gonna help him." Andre announced decisively.

"Yaay!" Robbie exclaimed happily. "Let's find what we're going to do on the video!" Robbie suggested. He stood up and grabbed Andre's cardigan, pulling him forcefully.

Beck sighed and glanced at Tori. "Then I guess it's just you and me." He pointed out.

"Ugh... Yeah... Right..." Tori rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Are you sure you want to go to that museum? I've heard it's not big deal..." She told him.

Beck chuckled. "What's wrong with you? Did you change your mind?" He asked her.

"No... It's just..." Tori stopped and let a sigh. "You're dating Jade... And if we go out to the museum together... _just the two of us_, it'll be weird. And I don't want to have my head ripped off by Jade." Tori explained.

"But it's not a date. We're just friends. You know... hanging out together." Beck told her.

"I know but... Will you explain to Jade?" She questioned him.

"Of course I do. I'm sure she'll understand." Beck assured her and stood up.

"Really?" Tori asked him as he was walking away.

Beck shook his head slightly. "Nope." He muttered, silently enough so that he wasn't heard by Tori.

"What did he say?" Tori asked herself.

**-Later-**

Jade slammed her locker shut and glared at Beck, who was leaning against the wall next to her. Beck forced an innocent smile to calm her down, without success. Jade was literally fuming.

"So, you're saying that you're going on a _date _with her?!" She yelled at him.

"It's not a date! Besides, I'm dating you. I can't go on a date with another girl..." He explained.

"Oh! So, if we weren't dating, you would go on a date with Tori!"

"I didn't say that! I'm just trying to explain to you that there's no way I'm going out with another girl! Tori and I aren't going on a date!" He shouted at her.

"Looks like it to me." Jade argued. "Why are you hanging alone then?" She inquired.

"We just want to go to the museum! Andre and Robbie would come, but they wanna win a competition and get the new PearPod!"

"Why didn't you asked me to come?" Jade asked him, trying not to sound like a hysterical girlfriend.

"Because last night you told me that you were going to hang out with Cat." Beck responded.

"I can cancel it." She muttered.

Beck shook his head. "Do you remember what happened the last time you promised to hang out with Cat and you cancelled it to spend time with me instead?" He asked her.

Jade paused for a moment, trying to recall the events. She groaned desperately. "I remember. She was screaming and grumbling and she was scowling at me for two weeks. I can't do this again..." She whispered.

Beck raised his eyebrows. "See? That's why I didn't tell you anything. Do you think I don't like spending time with you and I prefer Tori?" He questioned her and kissed her forehead. "C'mon, we have to get to class." He told her and passed his arm around her shoulders.

They started walking away, when Jade stopped. "What if I force Cat to come with me at the museum?"

"You know Cat hates museums. It's weird because Cat doesn't hate almost anything... But she doesn't like museums because they freak her out. She says she can't stand ancient stuff..." Beck informed her.

Jade narrowed her eyes and glanced at him with a questioning expression. Beck shrugged. "You're right..." Jade mumbled. "Promise me you won't do anything silly and you won't let her kiss you." She ordered him.

Beck let a sigh. "You know nothing will happen. But, I promise. Okay, now? Can we finally get to class?"

"Okay. Why do you want to go to the class so bad?" She asked him once they started walking again.

"Because I've done my project and I want to show it. I need a really good grade this semester." He replied.

"Oh, Beck... You're such a nerd..." Jade teased him and kissed his cheek quickly before entering the classroom. Beck chuckled and followed her.

**-Jade's house-**

"_Okay, babe... I have to start dressing up. See you._" Beck told her.

"Okay. Be careful, Oliver. I'll be watching you." Jade warned him.

She heard him chuckling. "_Right, Jade... You have nothing to worry about. You can come over my RV if you want later, though... Bye, babe._"

"Don't you believe me?"

"_Nope._"

"Bye. I'll come to you RV. Text me to tell me when." She replied and hung up. "So, he didn't believe me..." She muttered to herself, gritting teeth. She dialed Cat's phone number.

"_Hello! Cat Valentine here!_" Cat squealed happily.

"I know who I called, Cat..." Jade told her.

"_Hey Jadey! Did you decided what we're gonna do today?_" She asked Jade.

An evil smile appeared on Jade's face. "Of course I do. And you won't refuse because I'm bossy and you have to do whatever I'm telling you to." Jade told her firmly.

"_I thought you hated it when people called you bossy..._" Cat whispered.

"Well, now I like it!" Jade shouted.

"_Okay, okay! Just tell me what you want us to do..._"

"We're gonna observe what Tori and Beck are doing on their..." She paused. It wasn't a date. "Well, Beck and Tori are going to the museum today and we're gonna observe them."

"_But... Are we gonna spy on them?_"

"First, I said you won't refuse. And second, I didn't say _spy _on them. We're just going to _observe _them from distance, making sure they won't understand us."

"_Well... Okay then!_" Cat exclaimed happily. "_When are you gonna pick me up?_"

"Get ready. I'm coming." Jade announced and hung up without expecting to hear Cat's answer.

**-Meanwhile-**

Beck glanced at Tori who was sitting next to him uncomfortably. He sighed and looked to the other side. Tori's phone started ringing again for the fifth time that evening. Tori groaned and picked her phone.

"Who is it?" Beck asked her.

"Cat. Again." Tori answered bitterly and answered the phone. "Hello, Cat."

"_Well, hi Tori! I just wanted to ask you... Um... Are you still at that animal hospital?_"

"Yes, Cat... We're still at the animal hospital. Why?"

"_Oh! Um... B-Because I wanted to know. Bye!_"

Tori narrowed her eyes and hung up. "What?" Beck asked her.

"Cat is acting really weird... And I think her voice has changed just a little bit..." Tori muttered.

Beck shrugged. "Who knows?" He mumbled and looked at the dog next to him. "He's really cute." Beck commented.

"Who?"

"The dog. I always wanted one." Beck muttered.

"And why don't you buy?" Tori suggested.

"Nah... Jade doesn't like dogs a lot... I think she's scared of them..."

Tori chuckled. "Really? I remember when she bought you a dog in order to take her back."

"Yeah... I remember that, too... Anyway... The fact is that she hates dogs and I can't have one. I'm sure she'll break up with me." He said.

"Oh, c'mon! She loves you! If you were my boyfriend, I would-"

"Ha! And here they are... Were you gonna say something, Tori?" Jade voice echoed in the room.

Beck and Tori turned and looked at her. Cat followed Jade and feigned that she didn't know anything. "Oh! Look! Beck and Tori are here! That's weird! I mean... we didn't know you were here... What a c-" She stopped her rambling. "Who am I kidding?" She asked herself and took a seat next to a man with a rabbit.

"Jade! What are you doing here?" Beck questioned her angrily.

"That's not our problem right now! I heard Tori using the word 'boyfriend', the word 'you' and the word 'I', meaning herself in the same sentence! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It's not what you think! We were just-" Tori tried to explain, but stopped.

"I'm sorry, but... can I ask you something?" A girl asked Beck.

"What?!" He snapped at her.

"Who is your girlfriend?"

"I'M his girlfriend!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"And he was on a date with her?" The girl pointed at Tori. "Man, that's not cool..."

"It's not a date! Tori and I are just friends!" Beck tried to explain.

"Oh... please... How are you gonna explain that we were together and laughing like a lovely couple?" The girl asked him.

"You were laughing?!" Jade yelled at them.

"No! I mean yes! Ugh! We were just laughing! NOT like a couple! Just friend laugh!" Beck shouted.

Jade pouted and glared at Tori who was looking at her hands shyly. "Is there something you want to add, Tori?" Jade questioned her.

"N-Nothing... Jade... Nothing happened, I swear. We were laughing at that man with the rabbit. He looks gross." Tori announced.

The man who was holding the rabbit and was sitting next to Cat gasped. "Now I am offended." He muttered.

"We don't care. We do look gross..." Jade agreed. "And yeah... That's funny..." She added and tried to stifle a laugh.

"See? Anyone would laugh at him!" Beck told Jade.

She bit her lip anxiously. "So... Nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened." Beck reassured her.

"And... and you won't break up with me to start dating Tori, will you?"

"I won't." Beck replied and took a step closer to her.

"And you didn't cheat on me with that ugly maniac, right?"

"I didn't cheat on you with that ugly maniac." Beck restated and took another step closer to her.

"Ugly maniac? Really?" Tori asked them.

"Shh! Happy ending!" The girl hissed her and glanced at Beck and Jade.

"Okay, then..." Jade mumbled.

"Will you promise me you won't be so jealous again?" Beck asked her sweetly.

Jade nodded. "I promise. Will you promise me that you won't be mad at me for being jealous ever again?" She asked him back.

"I was never mad. That's what I love about you. You are the only one who can make me feel proud, even when I was supposed to be mad. But I just can't be mad at you, babe..." Beck responded.

"Aww!" The girl commented and smiled as she kept on staring at them.

Jade smiled and couldn't help but place her hands behind his neck and pull him into a deep kiss. Once they pulled apart, Beck looked into her eyes and chuckled.

"I love you, too." He muttered. Jade nodded and kissed him again.

Tori glanced at Cat, who was clapping. "When did Jade say she loved him?" She mouthed.

"She didn't need to. That's how Jade says 'I love you'..." Cat showed Beck and Jade kissing.

"Oh... Okay, then..." Tori mumbled and looked at the dog.

"Here's your ointment!" A nurse came into the room and handed a little tube to Tori. Then, she noticed Beck and Jade kissing. "I thought the boy was your boyfriend..." The nurse said.

"Don't!" Tori ordered her and widened her eyes. She turned to see that Beck and Jade had pulled apart and Jade was glaring at her and the nurse, holding a pair of scissors.

"Beck is MY boyfriend! Got it?" She yelled at the nurse. The nurse nodded weakly. Jade smiled victoriously. "Good." She muttered and put her scissors in her pocket before kissing Beck again.

**-Beck's RV-**

Jade walked in the RV, followed by Beck. "You know what? I didn't have the time to tell you, but I was really jealous." Jade announced and threw herself on his bed.

"I know. But you don't have to. Okay?"

"Why?"

"Because you own my heart..." Beck replied dramatically, suppressing a chuckle.

"Sap." Jade muttered and gave him a smile, a smile only Beck knew it existed.

"I'm gonna call Andre. I wanna know what happened with their video." Beck told Jade and took his cell phone. He dialed Andre's phone number and waited for a response, but it never came. He narrowed his eyes and hung up. "Well, that's weird..." He whispered.

"What?" Jade asked him.

"Nothing. Andre's not answering... Anyway... What do you wanna do?" Beck asked her.

"Watch a movie." Jade stated.

"Um... Okay... What kind of movie?"

"I don't know... Don't you have anything here?"

"I have but... I don't think you're gonna like them. The only movies I have are for my little cousin who likes coming here and watching them with me. As you can imagine, she watches the movie alone because I fall asleep. But, anyway, there are about Barbie." He explained.

"I like Barbie." Jade replied.

Beck squinted at her. "What?"

"Don't. Even. Think. To. Tell. It. To. NO ONE! Got it?" Jade warned him. Beck nodded scared. "Good. So, let's see a Barbie movie. How about this? Have you seen it?" Jade showed him a movie.

"Probably. I don't know. I only watch the first ten minutes."

"Whatever. Let's see this." Jade announced and turned the DVD player on, placing the DVD in it.

"Okay, whatever."

They sat on the bed and Jade rested her head on his shoulder. Beck passed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You know I hate Barbie, don't you?" Jade told him after a minute.

"I know, babe... And I'm glad you finally spilt it before we see the whole movie." Beck whispered to her ear. "But, why did you tell me you liked it?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you." Jade replied.

"You always do."

Jade chuckled and kissed him quickly, cupping his cheek with her hand...

* * *

**Okay... I hope you enjoyed this chapter... If you enjoyed it, please REVIEW! If you didn't, please REVIEW! ;P**


	15. Three Girls and A Moose

__**Okay... I'm extremely happy because I reached 200 reviews! You guys are amazing! Thank you all so much! I really appreciate that! So, I decided to update faster than I was planning to, just because I almost died when I saw the 200 reviews! Thanks! I felt really inspired when I started writing this chapter and I hope you'll like it. Also, I have to tell you that I didn't check my last chapter and I realized that it had MAAAAAAANY mistakes... :( Ooops! Sorry guys! And, also, um... there's... there's a story called 'Changes for Us' which is based on the 'What if?' idea. Go check that story! It's really cool. But don't forget about mine! ;P Special thanks to pantherfan97 who reviews at every single chapter and makes me feel important! So, enjoy!**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 15: Three Girls and A Moose_

"Okay, then... I'll pick you up and then we're going to HA." Beck announced.

He hung up and tossed his phone on his desk. He swiftly threw on him his jacket and grabbed his car keys before taking his school-bag from the floor. He steadied on his shoulder and opened the door, just to see Jade standing in front of him, ready to knock the door.

"Whoa! Beck! You almost fell on me! What happened?" She asked him angrily.

"Good morning to you, too." Beck replied sarcastically and pecked her lips before taking her hand and pulling her into his car. He entered his car, too and put the key into the ignition quickly.

"Okay... I thought you wanted me to come earlier so that we could work on my song for the Full Moon Jam today..." Jade told him confused, as Beck started driving.

"I know, babe... But Moose just came and he asked me to pick him up. You remember Moose, don't you?" He explained.

"Tall Canadian guy with obsession with 'The Scissoring'?" Jade asked him. Beck nodded, focused on his driving. "I remember."

Of course she remembered him. Beck had _dragged _her to Canada with him for a weekend and she had met three of his friends. Jake, an annoying guy who was hitting on her all the time, Brandon, who loved hockey and hamburgers and Moose, who loved hamburgers, hockey and 'The Scissoring'. When Jade met them, she first thought that her weekend would be awful. Until she found out that Moose was a fan of her favorite movie.

While Beck, Jake and Brandon were talking about Canadian issues or playing video games, Moose would rather spend his time talking to Jade about their favorite movie.

And Jade had to admit it. Moose attracted her, a lot. He was handsome, tall and Canadian. Jade was always saying that she hated everything about Canada, but she was lying. She was really into Canadian boys... Beck was jealous for the first time, and he had his reasons. Moose and Jade had spent a lot tim together and Beck didn't like it. Jade had reassured him that there was nothing between her and Moose, even though she had caught herself a couple of times staring at Moose.

Jade hadn't realized that Beck had pulled up, until a giant guy got in the car. Moose greeted Beck happily and loudly and he caressed Jade's head softly, messing up with her hair.

"Hey, little Scissor Girl! What's up?" He asked Jade happily.

Jade stroke her hair and smiled at Moose. "Hi, Moose. I still hate your name. It's weird, you know..." She replied, grinning.

"Stop insulting me for my first name!" Moose told her, trying to look annoyed, without success.

"Oh, Moose... Ask from Beck some acting lessons..." Jade told him and winked at him.

Moose chuckled. "I will. Right, Beck?"

Beck glanced at him, obviously without paying attention to their conversation. "Uh?"

"Beck! Are you here?" Jade asked him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What? Yeah, of course. Yes, I'd love that."

"You'd love what?" Jade asked him.

Beck tried to remember any words he had heard from their conversation. "I'd love to teach Moose about acting." He replied casually, hoping he didn't say something stupid.

"Cool!" Moose exlcaimed happily and made himself comfortable at the back seats of Beck's car.

Beck let a sigh of relief. Jade squinted at him, but shook her head and looked outside the window as Beck started driving again, heading to Hollywood Arts...

**-At School-**

Beck entered the school, followed by Moose and Jade.

"So, I told her to go to the movies and watch the new 'Scissoring' and she dumped me!" Moose finished his story.

"Oh, my God! Is she stupid? I would beg for a boyfriend who wants to see 'The Scissoring' with me!" Jade shouted, loud enough for Beck to hear her. S

Moose chuckled and glanced at Beck, who frowned and continued walking to his locker. "I don't think it worked..." He mouthed to Jade.

"I know." She mumbled and reached her locker. "Whatever. Go to your friend..." She told Moose.

He nodded. "I'll go. See you, beautiful." Moose replied and caressed her head.

"Don't do that!" Jade grumbled.

"Okay!" Moose raised his hands and walked to Beck.

"Heeeeey... Who's that boy over there?" Tori asked Jade once she and Cat approached her.

"Moose. Beck's friend." Jade explained coldly.

"Beck has a friend called Moose?" Cat wondered.

"Obviously." Jade responded bitterly and closed her locker.

"Do you know him?"

"No! I just met him and I let him calling my 'beautiful' without punching him." Jade answered sarcastically.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Okay, Jade... We get it. You know him. And he's really cute... and handsome..." Tori took a step closer to Jade and patted her shoulder. "And I'm sure he's muscular..." She whispered to Jade's ear.

Jade slapped Tori's forehead and flinched away from her. "What are you trying to say, Vega?" Jade asked her angrily.

"N-Nothing... I'm just wondering... You know Andre much better than that Moose guy... And I've never heard Andre calling you 'beautiful'..." She explained.

"Well... Me and Moose have many things in common. And the most important, we both love 'The Scissoring'..." Jade stated. "So, I've spent a lot of time with Moose _just talking_..." She added.

"Oh... Okay, then! I'm gonna hit on Moose!" Tori announced hopefully.

"Yes! Me, too!"

"What? No! He's not at your budget, Vega. So, do us a favor and stay away from him. Besides, he prefers Canadian girls." Jade told them.

"We'll try!" Cat squealed happily and ran to Beck and Moose.

Tori feigned a smile at Jade and started walking to Moose, trying _too much_ to make her ass look good in her tight jeans. Jade groaned and rolled her eyes annoyed, before walking away.

**-Beck's RV-**

"You push me back, I'll push you back, harder, harder! You scream at me, I'll scream at you, ugh... um..." Jade paused and glanced at Beck.

He was sitting opposite of her on the floor, holding a notebook. He smiled at her, trying to encourage her. "C'mon... Read it one more time. You'll memorize it..." He muttered and handed her the notebook.

"We still have to find the last part of the song. I'll ask Andre to mail me the music he wrote." Jade stated and started reading the lyrics of her song.

"Yeah... But you still need to find a song to sing at the Full Moon Jam. I think that would be amazing." Beck told her and stood up.

"No! I don't wanna sing this song unless I have an important reason! It's the first song we wrote together and it means a lot!" Jade grumbled.

"Okay... Okay... Just do whatever you want..." Beck mumbled and grabbed a can of lemonade from the fridge.

"Is Moose coming over tonight?" Jade questioned Beck.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Probably... Why?"

"Nothing... Just wondering... You know that Cat and Tori are trying to make him date them, right?" She informed him.

Beck chuckled. "Really? Didn't you tell them that he prefers Canadian girls?" Beck asked her.

"I told them. But they didn't listen. They're too stubborn." Jade muttered and continued her reading.

"Relax..." Beck told her and took a sip of his lemonade, admiring his girlfriend sitting on the floor. "Um... Jade?"

"Hmm?" Jade replied without stoping reading.

"Um... Do you like Moose?" Beck asked her. But when he saw her turning her head swiftly and looking at him with a questioning yet hurtful look, he decided to change his question... Or to make it more specific. "I mean... Like a friend... Do you like spending time with him?" Beck restated his question, being more careful with his words.

Jade shrugged. "I think so... He's not like the rest of your friends. We have something in common and we can discuss." Jade responded.

"Oh..." That was the only he could say. He stared at his lemonade for a while, before taking a breath and blurting his next question. "Do you find him attractive?"

Jade chuckled and glanced at him again. "I guess... He's tall, muscular, funny..." She muttered. Beck clenched his fists, squeezing the can of lemonade her was holding. Jade noticed that. "But he's not like my boyfriend." She added smirking, making Beck relax a little bit.

"That's... um..." He gulped. "Cool..." He whispered. "If I weren't your boyfriend, would you go on a date with him?" Beck asked her.

"Beck... If you weren't my boyfriend, I wouldn't have even met him. Now, tell me. What's wrong with you?" She inquired.

Beck let a loud sigh. "It's just-" He was cut off by a knock at the door. "It's probably Moose." Beck pointed out.

"Go get it!" Jade urged him.

Beck glanced at her and walked to the door, thinking if he could find a way to murder his best friend without being caught. He opened the door and Moose emerged in the RV.

"Hey, guys! How are my two favorite people in LA today?" Moose greeted them happily.

Jade chuckled. "We're fine. Why are you so happy?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just thought it would be nice to make a good impression." Moose replied, blushing a little as his eyes met Jade's.

"You don't have to. We already know you." Beck assured him and patted his shoulder before sitting next to Jade on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Moose asked them and took a seat next to Beck.

"We're working on a song together." Jade answered.

"Oh! Is it for a project or something like that?" Moose inquired.

"Nah... We just do it for fun." Beck replied.

"Cool! Can I see it?" Moose asked them.

Beck and Jade exchanged a look. "Um... Sure... Here." Jade gave him the notebook.

"So... What song should I pick for the Full Moon Jam? I wanted my performance to be perfect. My dad is gonna watch me and I want to impress him." Jade told Beck.

"Why don;t you sing the song you recorded with Andre? How is it called? Um... Oh! It's called 'Okay'. That's a pretty good song." Beck suggested.

Jade thought of it for a second. "I guess that's a good idea..." She muttered to herself. "And it's a good song to show my abilities at singing..." She pointed out.

"Exactly."

"Oh, c'mon, guys! She doesn't have to prove anything! The girl is super talented and whoever thinks the opposite should check their eyes and ears!" Moose exclaimed angrily. Beck and Jade glanced at him. "I mean... You know... Jade's a really good singer and dancer. Whichever song she picks, she'll sing it amazingly." He explained.

Beck narrowed his eyes. "Oh... Um... Okay, then... I guess that makes sense..." He muttered.

Moose glanced at Beck like a little kid who had just broken a vase. Jade decided to break the awkward silence between them.

"So! I'm gonna sing 'Okay'! Tha's it! Beck? How is your campaign about the boys' bathroom going?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Well... We were doing it great, until Tori and Cat stopped helping."

"Why?"

"Because they found a better activity for them..." Beck replied bitterly and motioned at Moose.

Jade widened her eyes. "Oh! Then, I guess we'll have to go sooner to Karaokie-Dokie to prepare everything since the other girls won't help." Jade pointed out.

"I think they will help." Moose argued.

"Why?" Beck wondered.

"Well... I understood that they were hitting on me and get my interest, so I told them that I liked another girl..." Moose explained, looking at Jade.

Beck stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Really? And they left you alone? That's pretty cool..." He commented and wore his jacket. "Anyway... I have to go to Karaokie-Dokie sooner to make sure that everything is just fine, so I'm leaving. Jade, you can work on our song if you want..." He announced and took a look at Moose. "Moose? Will you come with me now?" Beck asked his friend.

"Nah... I don't wanna spend much time with Tori and Cat. I'll stay here with Jade and hear the song." He replied.

"Are you sure?" Beck looked at Jade.

She gave him a reassuring nod. "Yep. There's no prob. I'll drive Moose to Karaokie-Dokie." She told him.

"Okay, then... I'm leaving." Beck told them and approached Jade.

He knelt down and pecked her lips quickly before grabbing his car keys and exiting the RV.

**-Karaokie Dokie-**

Everyone cheered as Tori and Cat finished their song. "That was amazing, girls!" Andre exclaimed happily and hugged Cat and Tori.

"Thanks! We wanted to apologize for hanging you, guys..." Tori muttered sadly.

"It's okay, Tori..." Beck assured her and caressed her head gently.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Robbie told them smiling.

Tori looked around, searching for either Jade or Moose. "Um... Beck?"

"Yeah?" Beck replied.

"Where's Jade?" Tori asked him.

Beck glanced at Andre, who shrugged. "I don't know... She and Moose were supposed to be here..." He muttered, fuming inside.

**-Meanwhile-**

Jade pulled up outside Karaokie-Dokie. "Here we are. We'd better get in quickly. We're already late." Jade told him took the key out of the ignition.

"Sorry for making you late... But I really wanted to hear the whole song and help. Even though I didn't help at all..." Moose apologized.

Jade laughed. "It's okay... C'mon, let's go." She told him and she was about to open the driver's door, when Moose grabbed her hand and stopped her.

Jade glanced at him with a questioning look. "Jade..." Moose breathed, leaning to her.

Jade tried to suppress a gulp. "W-What are you doing, Moose?" She whispered.

"Jade... I-I really like you..." Moose muttered and gripped her other hand. He held her hands and leaned even closer to her.

Jade could feel his warm breath tickling her neck. It was almost impossible to resist. Moose was good-looking. Moose let her hands free and placed them around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Jade's breathing became heavier, as Moose's lips almost touched hers.

"Moose... Please stop..." Jade mouthed.

"I... I can't..." Moose whispered to her ear and started placing soft kissed on her neck, through her collarbone. Jade closed her eyes and let herself free in Moose's hands, as he started caressing her sides. Moose didn't hesitate and pressed his lips against hers. Jade couldn't resist. She returned the kiss just how she used to kiss Beck. But Moose's kiss was more different than Beck's.

Suddenly, she thought of Beck, and how he would react if he learned that he had cheated on him. She thought of Beck's kisses all over her body, his touch, his warm lips... And, suddenly, Moose seemed a stranger to her.

She flinched away and looked outside the window, regretting for what he had just done. "I... I think you should go to Karaokie-Dokie." She ordered him. She didn't want to, but her voice sounded weak and harsh.

"Jade... I-I'm sorry... I didn't-"

"Please forget it. Beck is my boyfriend and your best friend. It was just a mistake. I love him." Jade interrupted him, still looking to the other side.

Moose lowered his head. "Okay, Jade... I'll tell them that you're talking with your mom on the phone and you'll join us later." Moose told her and got out of the car.

Jade sighed and covered her face with her hands. "What was I about to do?" She asked herself, trying to forget about the last incident.

**-Beck's RV-**

Beck heard a knock at the door and headed to it swiftly. He opened it and saw his Canadian best friend in front of him. Beck noticed Moose's face. He wasn't the happy and funny guy he knew.

"Dude! What happened?" Beck asked him.

"I... I kissed you girlfriend." Moose blurted.

Beck froze for a minute. "You... You what?!" He yelled at him.

"Beck... Please calm down..." Moose whispered.

"Are you serious? You said you kissed my girlfriend and you want me to be okay with it?" Beck asked him angrily.

"No! I didn't say that! I jut wanted to tell you what I did because I wanted to honest to you!" Moose explained and entered Beck's RV, without asking for permission.

Beck groaned and followed him inside. "So... You kissed Jade and you just came here to tell me what you've done like it's an accomplishment..." Beck stated bitterly.

"Nope. I came here to tell you that Jade didn't let me do anything. Once I touched my lips on hers, she pulled apart and told me to get out of her car." Moose lied. He didn't want to cause Jade even more problems... He had already done enough. "She said that she felt really bad, and she loved you. I regretted it and I wanted you to know that. Jade has nothing to do with that, Beck. Nothing." Moose explained.

Beck sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay... I won't tell Jade anything. I'm gonna forget it, okay? Just because, for a weird reason, I believe you that Jade pulled apart immediately. And because I really love her." Beck told Moose and showed him the door. "Now... Will you do me a favor and get out of my RV before I punch you in the face?"

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	16. Cell Block

**Oh my God I'm so so so so (x2974538739203746494) sorry! But it was Christmas, and I had a _minor _writer's block, but now I'm fine! Also, I realized that the next chapter is the last chapter of my story... :( Finally, I realized that I got MANY reviews at the last chapter! Like, 24 reviews! Guys this is CRAZY! You are all wonderful! I reached 228 reviews! This is my most successful story ever! I LOVE YOU!  
**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Cell Block_

Jade was about to knock Beck's door, when she heard giggling from the inside of the RV. It wasn't Cat's annoying giggling. It was that stupid, flirting, double annoying giggling of the worst girl in the Hollywood Arts. The giggling of the girl Jade hated the most in her life. Jade hated her even more than Vega. It was _Meredith's_.

Jade, fuming inside of her, knocked the door forcefully. Suddenly, the giggling stopped. Jade heard footsteps closer to the door, until Beck opened it. Jade pushed him away without greeting him and stormed into the RV. She glared at Meredith, who was sitting on Beck's couch, looking at her with a questioning look.

Jade turned her head and scowled at her boyfriend. "What the hell is going on here?" Jade asked Beck.

Beck sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Relax. It's not what you think. We were just-"

"And how do you know what I think? Oh, right!" Jade sneered. "IT'S OBVIOUS!" She shouted.

"Stop shouting please..." Beck took a few steps closer to her and made an attempt to grab her hand. She quickly flinched away.

"Just stay away! And tell me what's going on! You said it's not what I think... Then, tell me!"

"Look. We have a project together. She came over so that we can work on it." Beck explained.

"And why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Because you would freak out!" Beck shouted at her.

"And now it's better?" Jade asked him back, raising her voice gradually.

Beck let a sigh and glanced at Meredith. "Do you mind...?"

"No! Of course, not! I'll let you with your... girlfriend to... um... discuss! Bye, Beck! See you!" Meredith stated and walked swiftly out of the RV. Beck closed the door behind her and looked at Jade.

"Why was she giggling?" Jade asked him, gritting teeth, avoiding any eye contact with him.

"I told her about the time Sikowitz threw a coconut to Lane and broke his leg!" Beck replied angrily. "And you don't have the right to judge me." He added firmly, looking at her blankly.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked him, raising an eyebrow at him.

She knew what he was talking about. They both knew. Jade could understand that Moose had told Beck about what happened between them at her car. Beck was Moose's best friend. It was predictable. She just didn't want to admit it. But she had to face it and tell Beck the truth by herself, the truth Beck already knew. She sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Beck scoffed. "You're sorry? Really? You are insanely jealous without reason, while I do you the favor and not breaking up with you for cheating on me and you're just _sorry_?" He tried not to shout at her. He had never lost his temper with her and he didn't want to. Jade opened her mouth to respond, but Beck raised his hand and stopped her. "Please don't." He muttered.

"Beck... I-I... Moose kissed me but I pulled apart. I swear!" Jade told him, tears threatening to fall.

"Why should I trust you? Why should I believe you?" Beck questioned. "You've never believed me. Every time you are jealous and I'm trying to explain, you never believe me. Why should I believe you?"

Jade didn't know what to say. He was right. He shouldn't believe her. "B-Because... Um... I don't know, Beck! Just trust me! I'm telling you the truth!" She blurted.

"I can't!"

"Of course you can! You never gave up on me! I was always the one who was super jealous and couldn't listen to anyone! You were always the one who tried to keep this relationship and stay calm! This can't change now."

"I can't always be the one who tries to save this relationship. That's my biggest problem. I'm tired. You have to help me." He told her. "If you want this relationship..." He added silently.

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you want to break up?!"

"No. No, I don't. But I need help." He muttered, looking into her eyes.

Jade nodded decisively. "I'll help you." She stated.

"Good. Then I guess we're fine." He muttered.

"S-Sure..." Jade stammered, suppressing the urge to open the 'Moose' issue.

Beck gave her a meaningful look, showing her that he didn't want to discuss about that. Jade nodded and looked at her feet sheepishly.

The awkward moment between the couple was broken by Beck. He shighed loudly and glanced at Jade like nothing had happened the last minutes. "So... What do you wanna do?" He asked her casually.

Jade tried to forget their argument and her need to tell him everything about Moose, and she replied like she would do any other day. "Go for a hot-dog." She stated.

"But... I thought you didn't like meat very much..." Beck told her.

"I want hot-dogs!" Jade shouted.

"Fine... Let's go for hot-dogs..." Beck gave up and grabbed his jacket. "Do you have a jacket?" He asked her.

"No." Jade answered.

"You're gonna get cold."

"I'm fine."

"Jade..."

"I SAID I'M FINE!" She yelled at him.

Beck shook his head and threw his jacket on Jade's shoulders before gently pushing her outside his RV. Jade glared at him. "You're not fine." He told her firmly, raising his eyebrows.

Jade groaned, but followed him to his car. "I'm wearing your jacket only because I want to." Jade muttered and entered his car after him.

**-The Next Day-**

The next day after school, Jade stormed in Beck's RV, followed by him. "Can you _please _calm down?" He asked her.

"NO! First of all, Sikowitz is taking our phones and second, Meredith is flirting with you in front of me!"

"Meredith wasn't flirting with me!"

"She gave you cupcakes!"

"How many times have I say it? Meredith brings everyone cupcakes! Her father owns a cupcake shop." Beck explained irritated.

"Why didn't she bring to me cupcakes?" Jade asked him, gritting teeth.

"Maybe because you always yell at her." Beck replied.

Jade rolled her eyes and threw her bag on the floor. She scowled at Beck and crossed her arms. She shrugged. "I still don't get why she doesn't give me cupcakes..." She whispered.

Beck chuckled and approached her. He kissed the top of her head and whispered to her ear, "Do you really want a cupcake right now?" Jade shook her head. "Do you _really _want a cupcake right now?" Beck repeated. Jade sighed and nodded weakly.

Beck smiled at how cute Jade seemed that moment, but decided not to tell her that. He didn't want her to rip his head off. So, he just pulled apart from his girlfriend and reached his school-bag. He opened it and took a cupcake from the inside of it. He tossed to Jade. Jade grabbed it and looked at him with a questioning look.

"What is this?" She asked him.

"Just take it. You said you wanted one." Beck responded.

Jade shrugged and took a bite from it. "Do you want a bite?" She asked.

"No."

"Good, because I'm not giving you any."

**-The Next Morning-**

Beck entered Hollywood Arts, skimming around the main hall to see Jade. He spotted her sitting on the floor, in front of his locker. He narrowed his eyes and approached her swiftly.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "Just staring at your locker." She replied.

"Why?"

Jade kept looking at his locker. "Because I don't know what to do." She muttered.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Do you miss your phone?" He questioned her gently once he sat next to her.

Jade broke. "Yes! I miss it! Okay? I. Miss. IT! I want it back! I don't care about the grade! I want it!" Jade shouted and stood up.

Beck stood up after her and looked at her. "Relax. We're gonna take our phones... You just need to forget about it for a while..." Beck mumbled and caressed her head. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest. "Just take some deep breaths, babe..." He told her silently.

Jade started breathing heavily. After a minute, she flinched away from him and screamed, "I just can't stay away from it!"

She started running away fast. "Oh, fuck!" Beck cursed and ran after her, throwing his school-bag on the floor.

He was chasing her until they reached the Black Box Theater. Jade stopped and started searching for the box where Sikowitz had their phones. Beck wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her.

"No! Beck! Just let me go!" Jade shouted at him.

"No. If you lose, we all lose. I'm not letting you do this." Beck told her and literally _dragged _her out of the Black Box Theater.

**-Beck's RV-**

Jade was sitting on his bed, watching him as he was pacing up and down in front of her, giving her some scowls. Jade frowned.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I don't know what happened to me! I lost control! But now I'm fine. And I won't try to use my phone again. Okay?" She told him.

Beck sighed and bit his bottom lip. "Promise?"

She nodded. "Promise."

"You know that Andre and Robbie asked me to turn this challenge into a boys-against-girls challenge, right?"

Jade nodded again. "I know." She muttered.

"I told them you won't freak out again." Beck stated.

"I won't."

"Good. Because I don't wanna be in a team against you." Beck told her.

That moment, they heard a knock at the door. Beck opened it and Andre with Robbie stormed in his RV.

"That's it! It's a fight between girls and boys!" Andre exclaimed angrily.

"I agree!" Robbie shouted.

Jade stood up and glanced at them. "What happened? I told you, I'm sorry. I won't do anything stupid." She told them.

"It's not about you." Andre said.

"Then... What happened?" Beck inquired.

"Cat... She took her phone and almost turned it on. We grabbed it from her the last minute." Robbie announced.

"Okay. That's it. Boys against girls!" Beck exclaimed angrily.

"WHAT?! Beck!" Jade shouted at him.

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, babe... But girls are weak. We're not gonna lose because of you." He explained.

Jade stood up and gave Robbie and Andre a glare. They both took a step back. She reached Beck, scowling at him. Beck didn't seem to get upset, so Jade sighed and pecked his lips.

"Okay, then... We'll show you that we're not weak." She announced.

Beck chuckled. "Please... As soon as we find something to trick you, you'll lose." He told her.

Jade smirked. "Unless _we _make you lose first. I have something in mind for you, Oliver." She told him smiling evilly and took her bag from the floor.

Beck rolled his eyes. "I'd love to see what you have for me, babe..." He said smiling bravely until Jade exited his RV and closed the door.

Robbie and Andre glanced at him. "You're not scared?" Andre asked him surprised.

Beck shook his head. "Nope. I'm not scared." He replied and his face lost the brave smile that had. "I'm terrified." He muttered, frowning.

**-The Next Day-**

Jade reached Beck's locker and leaned against the lockers next to him. She took the last sip of her coffee and glanced at him. Beck closed his locker and stood up. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"What?" He asked her.

Jade shrugged. "Nothing."

He nodded. "Okay, then..." Beck muttered and started walking away.

Jade threw her empty cup in a trash can and followed him. Beck approached the soda machine. Before he could take his drink, Jade grabbed a hold of his jacket and pulled him into the janitor's closet. Once they were both in, Jade closed and then locked the door. She took a look at Beck, who was staring at her with a questioning look.

"Hey, babe..." She muttered, smirking.

"What was that for?" Beck asked her angrily.

Jade shrugged and took a step closer to him. "I just... I just wanted some time alone..." She whispered to his ear sexily and ran her hand through his hair.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows. "W-What?" He stuttered.

"Oh, c'mon... Don't you want to do something fun?" Jade questioned him, giving him a quick peck. She looked into his eyes.

"Okay..." Beck pushed her gently away. "I don't know what's wrong with you... And I don't wanna find out." He stated calmly, taking some steps away from her and approaching the door slowly.

Jade stepped in front of him, stopping him. "Are you afraid?"

Beck scoffed. "No..." He muttered. Jade kept staring at him expressionlessly. He cleared his throat. "Maybe... A little?" He added.

Jade chuckled. "Believe me... I'm not gonna hurt you..." She assured him. "What I said yesterday... It was true. But I'm not gonna hurt you. I wanna use a more... more _gentle, _and _harsh _at the same time, way..." She stated.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Do you want me?" She asked him directly.

Beck chuckled. "That's that kind of question? Of course I want you. I'm dating you." He answered.

"No... I mean..." Jade took a step closer to him. Beck's back was touching the wall behind him, while Jade was pressing her body against him. "Do you _want _me? Right _now_?" She restated and placed her hands on his face. She pulled his face closer to hers so that her lips almost touched his.

"Jade... Wh-What are y-you doing?" Beck whispered.

"Nothing." She muttered and kissed him passionately. Beck wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. Jade tangled her fingers with his hair. Once they broke their kiss, Beck looked into her eyes. They were both breathing heavily.

"Damn it, Jade... Why are you doing this?" He asked her.

Jade grinned. "You tell me..." She replied and started placing soft kisses on his neck. Beck bit his lip and pulled away.

"Not now." He muttered.

"Are you sure?" She inquired.

He shook his head. "No."

"So... Do you wanna skip the next period to stay with me in here?" She asked him, still pressing her body against his.

"I-I... Jade... Don't..." He stammered. Jade kissed him again, giving more passion into their kiss. "Fuck." He muttered when he pulled apart.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jade asked him innocently.

"No. I mean... Maybe." He responded. Jade glanced at him. Beck sighed. "No." He muttered.

Jade smiled evilly. "Too bad." She muttered and pulled away. "This is war, Oliver. No sex until you open your phone." She told him and opened the door, exiting the janitor's closet.

Beck threw his head back, resting on the wall. He looked at the ceiling. "Why? Why do I have to chose such a devious girlfriend?" He asked himself.

**-Later-**

Beck tried to suppress a chuckle as he was following his furious girlfriend. Beck reached her and grabbed her hand, making her stop. Jade sighed and turned to face him.

"Oh... C'mon, babe... Don't be mad..." He whispered to her ear, stroking her back.

"I'm not talking to you." Jade murmured and looked at the other side.

"You just did..." Beck whispered, smirking.

"Beck! Stop it. I'm mad at you."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"I don't."

"Don't make me say it..." Jade mumbled.

"Is it because you _lost_?" Beck asked her, his hands moving around her waist, pulling her closer.

Jade bit her bottom lip. "Yes. I can't believe you and the guys asked Sikowitz to help you."

"C'mon now... Sikowitz had to help the boys' side. He's a boy, too."

"He's a teacher. He mustn't have helped anyone." Jade stated.

"Whatever. Do you want me to turn my phone on now? Is this going to make you feel better?" Jade nodded. Beck kissed her head and let her go. "Okay, fine... I'll do it." He announced. He took his phone out of his pocket and started walking to his car. "Let's go to my RV. You'll sing to me the song you picked for the Full Moon Jam. It's not the one we wrote together, is it?"

Jade followed him. "No, it's not. I told you... This song is for _special _and _important _situations." Jade told him.

"Oh, right..."

Beck chuckled and turned his phone on. Almost immediately, on his cell phone's screen appeared twelve unread text messages and seven missed calls. Jade approached him and squinted at his phone.

"Um... Who texted you so many times? I didn't have my phone either, so that wasn't me..." She stated, trying to sound calm.

"Um... Yeah... It was... you know..." He cleared his throat. "Various people." He muttered and entered his car swiftly.

Jade clenched her fists and got in his car after him, gritting her teeth in order not to shout.

**-Beck's RV-**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WAS MEREDITH!" Jade screamed as she entered his RV. "That crazy chick is everywhere!" She exclaimed angrily.

Beck got in his RV and closed the door, sighing desperately. "It was just a text message." He mumbled.

"It wasn't just A text message! She sent you NINE messages!" Jade corrected him.

Beck bit his lip. He knew Jade was right. It wasn't just _one message. _There were _nine._ "Okay... She texted me nine times. But it was for the project!" He explained.

"I don't care if it was about the project or about the end of the world! The fact is that you keep on having a good relationship with her!"

"What do you want me to do?" Beck asked her.

"Hate her!"

"I can't just start hating a girl because a person told me to do so!"

"I'm not just _a person_! I'm _your girlfriend_!" Jade yelled at him.

"Well, that doesn't mean that I must do whatever you say." He stated calmly.

"Okay, fine... Then, do something so that I won't be jealous! You know I'm jealous but you keep on talking to her!"

"What about me? Did you ever asked me if I was jealous when you were hanging out with Moose? Did you wonder how I felt when I heard that you and Moose kissed?"

"I told you I was sorry! I flinched away!"

"I wasn't there so I don't know if that's true." Beck mumbled.

Jade stared at him in surprise. "You... You don't believe me?" She whispered.

Beck shrugged. "Frankly talking... No, I don't believe you. The only thing I know is that we are dating, and you kissed my best friend." Beck stated bitterly.

Jade rubbed the back of her head. "Well... That sounded really bad."

"It is really bad. It's VERY bad. I just... I just don't know what to do. You were always freaking out about me _flirting _with other girls, even though I wasn't, but you kissed my best friend. And I trusted you."

"You _trusted _me?"

"I can't trust you anymore." Beck stated harshly. They never broke eye contact. They were looking at each other with blank gazes.

"I didn't do something that bad..."

"What?" Beck snapped at her. His gaze, his face, even his voice changed. "You didn't do something _that bad_?" He asked her, trying not to yell. He clenched his fists. "And what is bad for you? What the hell is bad for you? What did you want? To hook up with my best friend? It wasn't enough that you kissed him? You wanted to fuc-"

"Beck!" Jade interrupted him. "I didn't kiss him. _He _kissed _me_." She corrected.

Beck shrugged. "It's the same to me." He replied and turned to the other side, facing the wall. "And you complain about people calling you a slut..." He whispered. He didn't know if he wanted her to hear it or not, the fact was that Jade heard that.

She glanced at him, hurt filled her eyes. Beck didn't turn. He kept staring at the wall. He didn't want to see what he had just caused.

Jade took a deep breath. "Okay, then... If you think that I'm a slut, you don't deserve dating a girl like me." She murmured bitterly. "I'm leaving." She announced. She waited for a second to see if Beck would react somehow. HE didn't.

Jade exited his RV and started walking to her home, shattered inside.

**-Jade's house-**

She was lounging on the couch, staring at the television in front of her without paying attention. She heard a knock at the door and dragged herself to it. She didn't bother asking who it was. She just opened the door and Beck emerged in front of her. She stared at him for a second, before recalling what had happened between them.

"I'm sorry." Beck whispered before Jade could say something. "I... I was a jerk. I didn't mean to tell you what I said. I-I was just angry. And... and kinda jealous. I just couldn't accept the fact that Moose had kissed you. And I was tired of fighting all the time about Meredith. I need you to know that I love you and I would never cheat on you." He stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry. It's just I can't stand so much pressure. I know you need me these days and I betrayed you. You have the rehearsals for the Full Moon Jam, your dad coming... And I gave up on you and I hate it. I have to stay by you and help you. Will you-"

Jade cut him off by kissing him. Once they pulled apart, she decided to speak. "You really hurt me by calling my a slut." She muttered. Beck looked down. "But I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't be so jealous. And I understand how you feel about Moose kissing me. And I need you to know that I'm terribly sorry about that." She explained.

"So? We got back together now?" Beck inquired.

"Well... I don't think we have to _get back together_, since we never mentioned the verb _break up_." She replied, smiling at him.

* * *

**Okay... That was it. Please, ****_please_ ****review, even though it took me ages to update... Pleaseeeeeeee? I really want to reach 250 reviews by the end of this story... Can you guys help me? If I get many reviews, I'm gonna update faster! And remember that the next chapter is TFB&J, the last chapter of this story... :((**


	17. Tori Fixes Beck&Jade, Part 1

__**Hi guys! You have every right to hate me, because I can't rememer when it was the last time I upldated this story. I'm the worst because you all gave me WONDERFUL reviews! Thanks to: DrizzyJ, Guest, Elenaki, ScissorLuv, Elavanforlife, Carly, iLoveBade, asian fusion-tike, twenty four7bade, ibowsgrande, andre1301, Lemony, Guest, curly1221, evieee464, BloodyJ18, Dayaboo, The Ultimate Cheesepuff, jhenybadefan, OhSpanItzLara and BhindGreenEyes. Also, special thanks to SpobyForever1106, who had just started my story and reviewed to every single chapter! I love you! Now, I was about to upload one last chapter, TFB&J, but when I finished it, it was HUGE! Like, 18 pages. So, I decided to split it. Here's the first part! I hope you all like it! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I haven't checked it... :(  
**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 17: Tori Fixes Beck&Jade, Part 1_

Jade slammed her room's door shut and stormed in her room, letting Beck outside. He almost hit at the door, when he stopped to open it. He got in Jade's room and glanced at her. Jade turned her head to the other side when he entered the room. Beck rolled his eyes and groaned before leaving his school-bag at the corner of Jade's room.

"Will you talk to me?" He asked her. Jade shook her head decisively. Beck sighed and sat next her. "Why?" He asked her.

"You know why." Jade replied but quickly covered her mouth.

"Ha! You just talked to me. Now, will you tell me what did I do wrong?" He asked her.

"No." Jade murmured.

"C'mon... I know you wanna..." He said in a baby voice.

"I hate it when you baby-talk." Jade stated coldly.

Beck ran a hand throuhg his hair. "Look, I'm not gonna sit here for a long time if you're not telling me what did I do and made you mad at me. So, decide whether you're gonna talk to me or not." He told her.

Jade sighed in frustration. "Fine. Let's just say that I don't like it when you and Meredith talk. Especially after what happened three days ago." She replied.

"W-What? Me and Meredith? When did I talk to her? I stopped having any contact with her since our last fight." He exclaimed surprised.

"She talked to you this morning at your locker and you replied to her."

"Oh! Right... She was asking me what the time was!" Beck exclaimed angrily.

"Well, that doesn't mean that you have to answer!" Jade shouted at him.

Beck kept staring at her in confusion. "Do you really believe what you're saying? Maybe you're just kidding..." Beck muttered.

"No, I'm not kidding. You know I hate it when you talk to Meredith! I hate her! She was flirting you last summer and she was flirting with you all the last week!" Jade stated angrily.

"Nothing happened last summer! We were just working on a play together! And I told you about the project we had the previous week. I even asked Lane to change my partner because of you!" Beck shouted back.

"I don't care! She likes you!"

"No, she doesn't!"

"Yes, she does!"

"Are we really having this conversation?" Beck questioned her.

"I think we are!" Jade replied glaring at him.

"Okay. You know what? I'll just leave you alone to think about it. Because what you're saying is totally insane! Okay?" Beck told her and stood up.

"Fine." Jade muttered and looked at her hands.

Beck sighed and grabbed his back from the floor. "I'm gonna leave." He announced.

"Fine." Jade restated.

"Will you change your mind?" He asked her. She just shook her head. "I'm gonna get out that door, and I'm gonna count to ten. If I get to ten and you haven't apologized for this crazy scene right here, I'm going back to my RV." He stated. Jade shrugged. "And we're over." He added.

Jade glanced at him with eyes full of hurt. It was killing him watching her like that, but he had to do that. He had to show her that she shouldn't be jealous. He had to show her that he loved her and he wasn't gonna cheat on her. He had to get out the door and count to ten...

Even though it was killling him inside.

Beck took a deep breath and exited her room, closing the door behind of him. He started counting.

"One." He waited for a second before continuing. "Two." No sound. "Three." He kept counting. "Four." Beck wished he could just open the door and beg Jade to forgive him. Even though he didn't know why he would apologize to her... "Five." He held his breath. Was that the sound of footsteps? "Six." He touched her door. "Seven." Beck bit his lip anxiously. When he got out, he was almost sure Jade would open the door. He started thinking of the possibility that Jade wouldn't open it. "Eight." He blurted. "Nine." His voice almost cracked. "C'mon Jade... Don't make me say it..." He whispered. He waited. For many seconds. Probably for many minutes. He couldn't tell the last number. Beck closed his eyes.

Jade was staring at the door, her eyes full of hurt and tears, waiting for him to say the last number. "I'm not gonna do you this favor, Oliver..." She whispered.

"_Ten_."

Jade closed her eyes and fell on the floor, sobbing. She tried not to make any sound in order to listen to Beck's reactions. She heard footsteps and her house's main door closing forcefully. She wiped her eyes with her palms, just to stop the tears pouring. But she just couldn't stop. She had just broken up with her four-year boyfriend by not opening a stupid door. Because of Meredith.

Suddenly, she stopped crying and glanced at the door. It wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth crying for that bitch. It wasn't worth breaking up with her boyfriend because of that bitch.

**-The Next Day-**

Jade slammed her locker shut and glared at Tori, who was looking at her with a questioning expression.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" Tori asked Jade.

"I'm not your friend." Jade stated coldly and walked away.

Tori grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Oh, no... Not this time... You're not gonna leave after only telling me a sarcastic comment."

"It wasn't a sarcastic comment. I told you the truth." Jade replied bitterly and jolted her hand away from Tori's grip.

"Jade! Will you tell me? Why aren't you with Beck? He's at his locker, why don't you go to him? Or, why isn't he here, with you? Why did you both come to school with your own cars?" Tori rambled.

"Damn, girl! You're giving me a headache!" Jade grumbled, holding her head with both her hands.

Tori pouted. Cat suddenly jumped between them. "Hey, girls! Have you noticed that Beck is acting really weird today? I mean... I went to his locker this morning to tell him 'Good morning!' as always, and, instead of rubbing the top of my head and smiling at me, he mumbled something that sounded like 'Yeah, whatever' and kept on staring at his locker." She stated and glanced at Jade. "Do you know anything, Jadey?" She asked Jade.

Tori smiled innocently and looked at Jade. "Yeah... Do _you _know anything, _Jadey_?" Tori repeated in a sweet voice.

Jade grimaced at Tori. She let out a loud sigh and blurted, "Me and Beck broke up yesterday."

"WHAT?!" Cat and Tori shouted at the same time.

"You heard me..." Jade told them. Trina was walking next to them when Jade continued talking. "Me and Beck broke up."

"WHAT?!" Trina screamed and ran to Jade. She grabbed Jade's shoulders and pulled her closer. "Is that true?" She asked her.

"Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. OFF OF ME!" Jade ordered her. Almost immediately, Trina flinced away and looked at the ground. "And, yeah... It's true. Me and Beck broke up. You can 'make your move'..." Jade added coldly and walked away without looking at anyone. Not even Andre who was passing next to her.

"Hey, Jade..." He greeted her, but Jade had already dissapeared. Andre narrowed his eyes and approached Tori, Trina and Cat. Trina rolled her eyes and left them. "What's wrong with Jade?" He asked them concerned.

"What's wrong with Jade?" Beck's voice asked them. Andre turned around and looked at Beck, who was standing in front of him.

Andre cleared his throat. "Um... Actually, I greeted her and she didn't even hear me. Is there something wrong with her?"

"Jade and Beck br-" Tori stepped on Cat's foot, stopping her from replying to Andre's question. "Ouch! That hurt!" Cat exclaimed frowning and scowling at Tori.

Tori shrugged. "Sorry." She whispered to Cat's ear.

Beck was looking at the flour, avoiding any eye contact with anyone. "So? Will anyone tell me what's wrong with Jade?" Andre wondered.

"Me and Jade broke up yesterday." Beck muttered.

Andre widened his eyes. "You and Jade? Br-Broke up? Like... Like, for _real_?" He stammered.

Beck shrugged and nodded sheepishly. "Yep..." He replied and walked away.

Tori took her phone out of her pocket and logged in TheSlap. "What are you doing?" Cat questioned her.

"I'm just checking something..." Tori muttered and widened her eyes.

"What is it?" Andre aksed her worried.

"Beck's and Jade's statuses on TheSlap. None of them in a relationship." Tori stated blankly.

"Then, I guess it's official..." Andre mumbled.

Cat gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Then, she narrowed her eyes and squinted at her fingers. "Does my thump look spanish?" She asked. Tori and Andre exchanged a look and giving her an eye-roll, they walked aways. Cat shrugged and giggled. "Okay, then!" She exclaimed happily and started bounching away.

**-Janitor's Closet-**

Tori dragged Andre into the janitor's closet and closed the door behind. "What the hell was that?" Andre questioned annoyed.

"Just shh!" Tori hissed him.

"Don't 'shh' me!" Andre grumbled, pouting.

Tori glanced at him and chuckled. "You look really cute when you pout." She stated.

"Really?" Andre asked her. "I thought I was looking scary."

Tori bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "No, not really. You look pretty cute. Whatever. We have to do something. We can't leave Beck and Jade single. They have to start dating again!"

"Didn't you watch them at lunch? They avoided sitting on the same table! Beck sat on a table by himself and Jade preferred going to the Black Box Theater to eat! They literally hate each other!"

"You didn't pay attention when I was talking. I said that they have to start dating. Not necessarily together. We can find Beck a date, and then we can create a boy who is unscarable to go on a dtae with Jade!" Tori exclaimed happily.

"I think I know a girl that can go on a date with Beck. But we can't create a person! And none of the boys at Hollywood Arts will ever ask Jade out. She scares everybody! She's terrifying!"

"Oh, c'mon... How did Beck ask her out?"

"Beck isn't scared of anything." Andre announced. "Besides, Jade only scares the guys who ask her out just to see if they're gonna insist. If they're brave enough to ask her out again, she accepts." He explained.

"Oh... So, Beck asked her out two times?"

"Fourteen times."

"Fourteen times?!"

Andre nodded. "Exactly. Fourteen times."

"Well... He insisted."

"That's sure."

"Anyway! We have to find a boy to ask Jade out!"

"_I _have to meet Jade and rehearse the song she'll perform at the 'Full Moon Jam'!" Andre announced and got out of the janitor's closet without letting Tori respond. She opened her mouth and watched him as he exited the small room.

"Oh, nevermind..." She muttered.

**-Later-**

Jade closed her locker and scowled at Andre, who was smiling innocently and showing her a paper with the lyrics of a song.

"What?"

"I thought that maybe you wanted to rehearse one last time before your performance. The song we picked is quite difficult to sing."

"Oh, c'mon... 'Okay' isn't so difficult..." Jade replied.

"Well, it kinda is. Besides, don't you want to be perfect? Your dad will come to see you."

"How did you find out?"

"I imagined so."

"Beck told you, didn't he?"

"Yes. But, I think that the song you'll perform has to be rehearsed _many _times!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "I'm fine." She told Andre and started walking away.

"Wait!" Andre stopped her by grabbing her hand. Jade gave him a death glare.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She ordered.

Andre gulped and let her hand free. "Well... I was wondering... Um... Don't you... Don't you have a... um... a d-date for the 'Full Moon Jam'?" Andre stammered.

Jade chuckled bitterly. "Why do you care? And, no. I don't have a date and I don't want one."

"Aw... Well, because I've heard that Beck has date and-"

"I don't care." Jade cut him off. "I really don't care." She restated coldly. "Me and Beck broke up, he can date whoever he wants. I don't care." She explained.

Andre rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh... Well, okay then. Because I thought that you would be mad if Beck went on a date with Meredith and-"

"MEREDITH?!" Jade shrieked.

Andre widened his eyes. "Yes..." He mumbled shyly.

"Beck. He has a date with... with _Meredith_?" She started taking some steps closer to Andre.

He started taking some steps away from her. "Um... Yes?"

Jade took a deep breath and walked towards him. Andre closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he realized that Jade was walking to someone else, who was standing behind of him.

Jade stopped in front of Beck. She stared at him. Beck glanced at her and frowned. "Jade."

"Beck."

"Wh-What do you want?" He asked her. Tori and Andre approached them.

"I've heard you have a date with _Meredith _tonight." Jade stated giving him an emotionless stare.

Beck sighed and glanced at Andre. "Really?"

"I thought she knew!" Andre tried to explain. "I told her that-"

Jade raised her hand, gesturing him to stop. Then, she focused again on her ex-boyfriend. "How could you do this?" She asked him blankly. "She is the reason we broke up. I thought that you could show some fucking respect to me!" She shouted.

"Language." Tori muttered.

Jade scowled at her. Tori lowered her head and looked at her feet sheepishly.

"Jade. We broke up, so I can date whoever I want." Beck replied.

"I don't care if you start dating Cat, Trina, Blaise, Liz, whoever chick is hitting on you... even Tori!" Jade stated. "But, I can't accept your date with Meredith. That kind of whore who is the main reason why we broke up!" Jade yelled at him.

"Language!" Tori told her again.

"Cover your ears!" Jade replied sarcastically.

"Meredith isn't the main reason we broke up! Your crazy jealousy was the _only _reason we broke up! Besides, I never cheat on you with Meredith, just like you did with Moose!" Beck shouted beck.

Tori and Andre widened her eyes. "J-Jade? She... She _cheated on you_?" Andre questioned.

"With... With _Moose_?" Tori continued.

Jade glanced at Beck with eyes full of heart. "I told you that it was just a kiss! Besides, he kissed me and I pulled away! I thought we had forgotten it!"

"Well, I can't forget it!" Beck shouted. "And I can't believe that you say it's nothing! Because it's not 'nothing'! Okay? You're just-" He stopped and looked at Jade.

She had closed her eyes and lowered her head. "Go on." She ordered. "Finish your sentence." She raised her head and looked at him. That was when Beck noticed that her eyes had become red. "What would you say? That I'm just a _slut_? Go on. Say it. You've said it before so it won't be a problem to you." She stated coldly.

Tori glared at Beck. "You've called her a slut?"

"No." Beck replied. "Okay... I-I didn't actually _called _her a slut..." He corrected himself.

"Dude! I can't believe you told this thing!" Andre told him.

Beck glanced at Jade. "Jade... I told you I was sorry. I didn't actually mean what I said... I thought you had forgave me..." He whispered.

Jade shook her head. "Of course I hadn't. It really hurt hearing you calling me a slut. I told you that I had forgave you because I didn't want to break up. But, how could I forget it?" She responded.

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need it anymore. I don't need anything from you. Go out with your Meredith." Jade told him bitterly and walked away.

Beck let a loud sigh and glanced at Tori and Andre. "And all happened because you told her I have a date with Meredith." Beck told Andre coldly.

"Hey! Don't put the blame on me, now! You were the one who broke up with her and called her a slut!" Andre replied.

"I didn't _call _her a slut and the break-up wasn't entirely my fault! I just gave her ten seconds to think if she wanted to keep dating with me and she decided that she didn't."

"Did she tell you so?" Tori asked him.

"No. But... But she didn't open the door."

"Maybe she was waiting for you to do the first step." Andre pointed out.

Beck shook his head. "It doesn't matter now." He mumbled and walked away.

**-Beck's RV-**

Jade took a deep breath and knocked his door. She knew it was a bad idea. The worst idea ever. Especially an hour before her performance. But she had to do it. She knocked the door again. The door opened and Beck emerged in front of her. He stared at her for a couple of seconds in shock, before blinking and realizing who she was.

"Jade?"

* * *

**There it is! The next , and last, chapter is already wirtten, because I split the main chapter into two smaller. So, if I get many reviews, I'll upload it TOMORROW! So, please REVIEW!**


	18. Tori Fixes Beck&Jade, Part 2

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciated that! I should've updated yesterday, but my computer had a _minor _problem and couldn't turn on. *sigh* Whatever! So, this is it. The last chapter of 'What if?'. When I started writing this story I couldn't imagine that it could turn out so successful. Thank you all for your continuous support! Special thanks at the A/N in the end! I hope you'll like the last chapter and I have to admit that I'm really stressed fo posting it, because I really don't want to disappoint you... As always, I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, but I'm form Greece, I don't have time to check my chapters and I'm really sad that this story has come to an end. (Just like Victorious... Can you believe there are only 2 episodes left? :O) Enjoy! :)**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 18: Tori Fixes Beck&Jade, Part 2_

* * *

_Chapter 17:_ _Jade took a deep breath and knocked his door. She knew it was a bad idea. The worst idea ever. Especially an hour before her performance. But she had to do it. She knocked the door again. The door opened and Beck emerged in front of her. He stared at her for a couple of seconds in shock, before blinking and realizing who she was. _

"_Jade?"_

* * *

"Yes, Beck. I'm Jade. Do you know any other girl so hot and beautiful like me?" She replied sarcastically.

_No._ He thought to himself. "What do you want?" He sounded more harsh than he expected to sound.

"I'm here to tell you something."

"Jade, I-"

"It just take a minute. I just need a minute and then I want nothing to do with you. For the rest of my life." She interrupted.

Beck squinted at her and sighed. "Okay... Just tell me."

Jade had to make a great efford and use all of her acting skills to fake a believable and unbreakable smile. "Have fun with your date tonight. Enjoy my performance. This is the last time I'm talking to you. I'll send Cat to pick up my stuff in the next week. That's it. And I want you to know that I think you're completely responsible for our break-up. You never loved me, but I'm cool with it." She finished and started walking away.

"I'm not responsible for our break-up." Beck stated calmly, making her stop. The smile dissapeared from her face as she turned around and reached him again.

"What did you say?" She asked him angrily.

"I'm not responsible for our break-up." Beck repeated. "I made mistakes, but so did you. At least I never cheated on you."

"I told you it-" Jade stopped. She erased from her mind what she was about to say, and came up with another sentence. Beck glanced at her with a questioning look. "You know what? You're right. I'm responsible for our break-up, too. With my jealousy and the 'Moose' incident. But I won't regret kissing him. He kissed me and I kissed him back. And I'm glad I cheated on you. Because I don't deserve you." She stated coldly. "If I could cheat on you again, I would." She added. "Because now I realize that I hate you." She finished and walked away, brushing with her thumb a couple of tears that escaped from her eyes.

Beck kept staring at her.

_I hate you._

Beck winced. He closed the door and sat on the floor, resting his head against the door. Did she really hate him? He noticed a tear dripping down her cheek. She couldn't mean that.

Beck closed his eyes. He loved her. He really loved her. And, deep down, he knew she loved him, too. Tonight was her night. He should be by her side. He promised he would.

"I will." He muttered to himself.

He grabbed his phone and called Andre.

"_Hello?_"

"Does Jade have a date for tonight?" Beck asked him.

"_Whoa! Man, chill!_"

"Yeah, whatever. Hi, Andre."

"_Hi, Beck._"

"Does Jade have a date for tonight?"

"_As far as I know, she doesn't. Why?_"

"Because I want her back."

"_Dude, she hates you. You called her a-_"

"Don't say that again!" Beck shouted at him.

"_Okay! Sorry! And how are you gonna make her forgive you? You have a date tonight, remember?_"

"No, I don't. You have a date tonight."

"_Beck, I was too busy trying to find Jade a date that I couldn't-_"

"I have the perfect date for you." Beck cut him off.

"_Who?_"

"Meredith."

**-Full Moon Jam-**

Beck reached Andre and patted his shoulder. "Hey, Andre!" He greeted him happily.

"Why are you so happy?" Andre asked him.

"Because I finally know what I want." Beck replied.

"What do you want?"

"Jade." Andre opened his mouth to speak, but Beck cut him off. "And I don't care if she hates me. I know she doesn't, but even if she does, I'll try. And no matter what will happen tonight, I would be proud of myself for revealing my feelings." He stated.

Andre smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Nice... Now, where's my date?"

"Oh! She's coming. She's really cute, and sweet, and caring... She agrees with everything you say and she always smiles." Beck told him.

"The exact opposite of Jade."

"The exact opposite of what I want. That's why I give her to my best friend. My _only _best friend, who haven't kissed my girlfriend..." Beck told him, giving him a meaning stare.

Andre chuckled and glanced at Meredith. "Here she comes."

"Who? Jade?" Beck asked him.

"No. Meredith."

"Oh. Then, have fun! I'm leaving." Beck muttered and walked away.

"Wait! Does she know about me?" Andre shouted at him.

"Nope! You explain to her!" Beck shouted back as he was approaching Tori.

"Hey, Beck! Why aren't you with your date?" She asked him.

"My date has a date with Andre, now." Beck replied.

"What?"

"I'll explain later."

"Okay then..."

"I need help." He told her.

Tori glanced at him raising an eyebrow. "What kind of help?"

"Look... I realized that I really love Jade. Okay? I wanna be with her. I know I'm a jerk and I want to reveal my feelings to her. But, I'm not that good with words... You know, I suck at explaining things, especially when I have to reveal my true feelings. Can you help me?"

"What do you want me to do?"

Beck took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I want you to tell me what to say." He said.

"Why? Can't you just come up with something?" She asked him.

"No! I told you, I'm not good with words! Come on, Tori... Help your friend!" He pleaded.

Tori frowned. "Oh, okay! But I don't know what to tell you to say... I mean... You're gonna talk to _Jade_..."

"I would've chosen Andre to help me, but I preferred you because you're a girl. And you know what girls want to hear."

"Yeah, about that..." Tori glanced at him.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you're not a dude..." He mumbled.

"No! No, I'm a girl!" Tori shouted.

"Good. Then, what's the prob?"

"Look, Jade is a _special _kind of girl. Girls like me like flowers, rainbows, pink... You know... Jade likes scissors, coffee, black..."

"That's why I love her! Okay? She's special! I couldn't even imagine myself with a girl different than Jade. She's beautiful, strong, funny, creative! She's unique. One of a kind. And I'm a total jerk for not telling her sooner. I hurt her and I would rather watch myself die instead of watching Jade in pain. I don't even know why she's jealous! Can't she understand that she's the only girl I love? But, even with her jealousy, I do love her. If she wasn't jealous she wouldn't be Jade. I wouldn't like her. If she wasn't so mean and terrifying I wouldn't ask her out fourteen times. I wouldn't even ask her out once. That's the way she is and that's why I love her. For who she really is. She doesn't have to pretend. And I'm really stupid for calling her what I called her and for fighting with her about her jealousy. I love her jealousy. This makes me feel that she loves me back. I like our little, silly arguments over stupid things. I like everything about her." He finished. Beck sighed heavily and glanced at Tori. "I'm glad I let it out." He stated.

Tori was looking at him with her eyes wide open. She shook her head and glanced at him. "Okay, now go and talk to her."

"But... I don't know what to say..." Beck mumbled.

Tori pushed him away. "Believe me, you do!" She shouted at him.

**-Later-**

Jade took a look at the audience before taking her seat on stage. She spotted her father, standing away from everyone. She noticed Cat and Robbie standing next to each other. Robbie was looking into Cat's ear for some reason... Jade just skipped it. She saw Andre's grandma having a screaming match with Trina. Tori was looking at someone at the audience. Jade followed Tori's gaze and spotted Andre with Meredith talking. Jade narrowed her eyes. She wondered why wasn't Meredith with Beck... Where was Beck?

"Looking for someone?" She heard a voice coming from behind of her.

She turned around swiftly and glanced at Beck. He was looking at her sheepishly. "Why are you here?" She asked him. "And why isn't Meredith with you?" She added.

Beck shrugged and approached her. "I promised that I would be by your side this night, no matter what. Remember?"

Jade nodded. "Of course I do. And... Why isn't Meredith with you?"

"I realized that I didn't want a date." He replied.

Jade looked at him. "You didn't?"

"Nope. I didn't want a date. I don't need one." He responded.

"And you gave your date to Andre?" She questioned, raising her pierced eyebrow.

"Obviously." He answered.

"Don't be sarcastic with me, Oliver." Jade ordered him.

They laughed. Beck looked into Jade's eyes, watching the girl he had missed. The girl before their continuous fights. The girl he loved. The girl he wanted back.

He approached her slowly.

"I really love you." He told her and took a strand of her hair and put it behind her ear. He cupped her face with both his hands, pulling her closer to his face. "I'm really sorry. For everything."

"Beck, I don't know if this is enough." She whispered.

"I know you think I'm a jerk. And you're right. But I really love you, you have to believe me. I like everything about you. Your smile, the smell of your hair, your body, your voice, your scissors, your piercings, even your jealousy. I couldn't live without your jealousy. I wouldn't be happy in a relationship which I wouldn't fight all the time with my girlfriend over silly things..."

"You... You mean that you were happy in our relationship?" She asked him.

"I _am _happy with this relationship. And I want it to last forever."

"I thought you hated me."

"I'm sorry if I made you believe this. Maybe I couldn't stand the fact that you thought that I could like another girl. I thought you knew that you are the one for me and that I don't like anyone else..."

"Not even Meredith? With her cupcakes?"

"Meredith is stupid."

"Cat? With her happiness?"

"I feel that Cat's like my little sister. I can't date my little sister, can I?"

"No, I guess you can't... And, what about Tori? With her perfection?"

"Tori isn't perfect. You're not perfect. I'm not perfect. No one is perfect. And I don't want the 'perfect girlfriend' anyways... Perfection scares me..."

Jade smiled slightly and before crashing her lips to Beck's. He wrapped his arms around her body and she tangled her fingers with his hair. Andre approached them and bit his lip, before clearing his throat, loud enough to be heard. Beck and Jade pulled apart and glanced at him.

"Guys... I'm extremely sorry for interrupting this cute get-back-together scene, but Jade has to go on stage."

"Yeah, sure."

"Which song will you perform?" Beck asked her.

Jade opened her mouth, but stopped. Andre squinted at her. "She'll sing 'Okay'..." He replied. "She has rehearsed it a billion times. I told her that the song she'll sing must have been rehearsed a lot of times." He explained.

"Oh, okay then. I'm leaving you to get ready." Beck told her and pecked her lips before walking away. "You'll be perfect." He said.

"You're scared of perfection." Jade replied.

"You scare sometimes!" Beck responded and dissapeared.

Jade grinned and looked at Andre. "Change of plans." She announced.

"What kind of change?"

"I'm not gonna sing 'Okay'." She replied.

"WHAT?!" Andre shrieked.

"Dude! Relax! I'm gonna sing 'You don't know me'..."

"I don't even know it!"

"It's the song I wrote with Beck. It's for special occasions." She explained.

"You haven't rehearsed it not even once!" Andre grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever. I'm gonna get ready and talk to the musicians." Jade told him and walked away.

"Wh-What?! No, no! B-But... She hasn't... And-how...? You don't know me... Beck, Jade, song... Oh my-How will she...? The musicians? And-And what about...?" He started rambling. He stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm freaking out!" He shouted before wearing his 'relaxed' expression and going on stage. "Okay, guys! I want you all to cheer up for Jade West!" He shouted at the microphone and left the stage.

He stood next to Tori and started biting his nails. Tori glanced at him and chuckled. "Dude! Why are you like that? And where's your date?"

"Because Jade will sing a song she wrote with Beck and she hasn't rehearsed it not even one time! And I don't know where's Meredith. I felt her to go on stage and I didn't look for her."

"What happened with Beck and Jade?" Tori asked him.

"They were smooching passionately when I saw them."

Tori laughed. "_Smooching?_" She repeated.

"What?" Andre glanced at her. "I like this word!" He explained.

Tori shook her head and laughed again.

Jade went on stage and grabbed the microphone as the music started. She searched in the crowd for Beck or her dad. Her dad was standing where he was standing before and Beck was in the front row, smiling at her encouragely.

She smiled at him, took a deep breath and started singing their song...

**-Later-**

Jade approached Tori, Andre, Beck, Cat and Robbie. "Hey, guys!" He greeted them.

"Hey, there!" Tori replied smiling.

"Hi! You were amazing!" Cat told her.

"Yes! You sang very well!" Robbie commented.

Beck passed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "You were incredible..." He whispered to her ear and kissed her forehead. Jade smiled.

"I can't believe you actually did it!" Andre told her shocked. "You caused me a heart attack!" He continued. He stared at her. "But, you were awesome." He added smiled.

Jade chuckled and nodded. "Thanks, Andre..."

Jade dad approached them. He stood behind her and Beck and cleared his throat. Beck turned his head and looked at Jade's father. He frowned.

"Jade..." He whispered.

"Uh?" Jade turned her head and looked at Beck. Beck gestured to her dad. She glanced at him and turned around to face him. "Dad."

"Jadelyn." Her dad called her.

She gritted her teeth. "What did you think?" She asked him.

Beck took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I... I thought you were excellent." Her dad stated. "It was the first time I was truly proud of you." He added.

Jade stifled a smile. "Thanks, dad. So, will I stay at Hollywood Arts?"

"Of course you will." He answered.

She couldn't help but smile. "Thank you." She replied.

"You're welcome, Jadelyn."

"Don't call me Jadelyn."

"Take that jewelery out of your face to make me stop."

"You can call me Jadelyn." She replied sarcastically.

Her dad nodded coldly. "Tell me when it's your next performance." He told her and walked away.

"I hate him." Jade mumbled, gritting teeth.

"No, you don't." Beck corrected her.

"Yes, do I."

"Jade..."

"Beck! You can't know what I feel about my dad!" Jade shouted at him.

"Of course I do! You've talked to me a billion times! We're dating for almost four years! Besides, you think I know you... Don't you?"

Jade smirked. "Don't use our song into our arguments!" She fake-grumbled.

"Oh, c'mon... Do you really wanna argue today?" He asked her in a baby voice.

"I've told you A BILLION TIMES that I hate it when you baby-talk!"

"I know!"

"And why don't you stop?"

"Because I've told you A BILLION TIMES that I like it when you're mad!"

"Oh, really?"

"Really!"

"C'mon, guys..." Tori tried to stop them.

"NO!" They shouted at the same time.

"This is not over, Oliver."

"I never said it was." He replied.

"Good! Because it's not!"

"Let's just leave them alone..." Andre suggested and started walking away.

"Yeah, right..." Cat agreed and followed him. Robbie and Tori nodded and followed Cat.

"Oh! So, you think I'm ugly!" Jade shouted.

"Wh-What? I didn't say you were ugly! I just told you to stop shouting!"

"Which means that I'm ugly!"

"No normal person would ever make this kind of conclusion..." Beck commented.

"Oh! So, you think I'm not normal!" Jade yelled at him. Beck ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Don't sigh! Just answer!"

"You're being paranoid." He stated.

"So, I'm ugly, abnormal _and _paranoid?!" She shrikied. "Then, why are you even dating me?"

"Because I love you just the way you are!"

Jade smiled. "Oh... That's good..." She mumbled. "Make-up kiss?"

Beck chuckled and took a step closer to her, kissing her lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Despite the fact that you're stupid."

"Why am I stupid?"

"Because you love an ugly, abnormal and paranoid girl!" She slowly increased the volume of her voice.

"I didn't say you were ugly or abnormal!"

"So, you _did _say that I'm paranoid!"

Beck rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Oh my God..."

* * *

**Okay... I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter... I hope you enjoyed reading the whole story! I'm sorry for not writing smut, some people requested smut, but it's not my style... ;P Please REVIEW! I wanna reach 300 reviews! This is crazy! If you are satisfied with this story and you're sad that has come to an end, please review and tell me your opinion! It just take a minute! I'll reply to everyone! Except for the guests... Sorry but I can't! :P**

**Now... Thanks to everyone who reviewed at the last chapter: FaithfulReader, Bade, Carly, iLoveBade, bade, Sam56, BadeShipper45, BadeShipper5Ever, Guest, asian fusion-tike, DrizzyJ, stormclouds09, Nola96, BadeFan4ever22, Spoby and Bade, XXXArianaArmyXXX, Bloodyravenheart13, twenty four7bade, MaryLeboneFirst, BhindGreenEyes, Eliley, Emily, Jeremy Shane, curly1221, ibowsgrande, LuvBadeForever.**

**Thanks to everyone who had reviewed so far: Bade4Alwayz, DrizzyJ, OhSnapItzLara, superstar1030, lol, XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D, LuvBadeForever, asian fusion-tike, Eliley, twenty four7bade, Elenaki, MrsJadeOliver, pantherfan97, jhenybadefan, Macquel99, sammy103, The Ultimate Cheesepuff, Jeremy Shane, ButterfliesOnTheWall, AcrossTheRiverNotDown, AerosmithObsessed, bookfreaklol, CrazySmiley, Love2write21, Guest(s), Clarity23, DifferentOne4Ever, BhindGreenEyes, trixi1056, .Small-me-Big-ideas, longliveyourbeauty, AlejandraMartinez, badeloveforeverandever, cuteasme, BADE, stormclouds09, Averyforevebade, Bade4ever, SeddieBade4ever, iLoveBade, Lizzy, BadeShipper, Bade, Just me, Catorade, BadeBadeBadeBade, Andrea1301, BadeShipper5ever, BlindfoldOfInnocence, ArianaGrandeLove, Natxy, Victoriousjadefan, Carly, Badelicious, Lily, gemma, bade, curly1221, Bade4lifexxx, SorryImAnonymous, Dayaboo, ibowsgrande, ScissorLuv, ME, heather XD, BloodyJ18, Lemony, Elavanforlife, Spoby and Bade, MaryLeboneFirst, Bloodyravenheart13, XXXArianaArmyXXX, FaithfulReader, Sam56, BadeShipper45, BadeFan4ever22. ~****Sorry if I forgot someone or if I put someone twice~**

**Also, thanks to livinthelife321, who is a Bori shipper but reviewed and we had a great conversation without insults and stuff abotu Bade-Bori!**

**Special thanks to:**

**pantherfan97: YOU ROCK! Thanks for the looooong and wonderful reviews!**

**Spoby and Bade: I can't believe I just started reading my story and you reviewed to EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! I love you! :D**

**Elenaki: You're my best friend and you have gave my some good ideas!**

**OhSnapItzLara, Jeremy Shane, iLoveBade, Carly, asian fusion-tike, Eliley, Emily, twent four7bade, ibowsgrande, DrizzyJ: Thank you for reviewing at almost every chapter! (Sorry if I forgot anyone!)**

**Don't forget to check out my other story! **

**Beck&Jade: NY - Beck and Jade have their own spin-off in my head! Follow them as they live together in an apartment at NYC, trying to 'stay friends'! Hopefully some humor.**


End file.
